Mercy
by Kararsim
Summary: Peter Parker juggles his high school life with his secret alter ego Spider-Man. His adopted Parents are two Avengers. Iron Man and Captain America.But sneaky Peter didn't tell him of his secret life, afraid they'll only accept him into the Avengers for being their son! One day, on one of his random adventures he meets Deadpool! SuperFamily/Spideypool R4R: Smut & Swearing
1. Peter, don't be late

_This is my first (published) Spideypool/ Superfamily fanfic. My friends liked this one a lot and I just wanted to get this out before the divorce... I mean .. before Civil War is released. I really hope you like it! ALso, it gets alot better after the first 5 chapters..._

 _ **1.**_ _**Peter, don't be late**_

Peters alarm went off. His arm reached up and slammed the ass of Wade Wilson by mistake.

"Oh~ again." Wade laughed. Peter looked up to the man sharing his bed. He looked back at him and smiled. "Want me to get that for you baby boy?"

Peters alarm went off. His arm reached up and slammed the snooze button. It was 6 in the morning and Peter wasn't feeling like getting up. He ducked his head under the covers and fell back to sleep. His next alarm came in and shook his shoulder.

"Get Up, or I'm gonna get Steve to get you up. And we know how that will work out." Tony pushed his son's shoulder one last time then pulled the covers down. Peters body shriveled up as it came in contact with the cold and heartless light of the sun.

"No," he whimpered, " it's Saturday. Let me sleeeeeep" he pulled the covers over his head.

"Nope, today's too important." Tony pulled them down again. " Last warning," he began to leave," before I get him." He shut the door behind him. Peter groaned. He rubbed his eyes and tossed his head back and forth. He was sore everywhere, his neck hurt, his arms were tense, he couldn't feel his legs. Last night he fought some mutant who called himself 'Whirlwind'. He was thrown against cars and buildings all night. He felt like dying. He rolled out of his bed and on the floor, face down. He moaned again. Today was going to really suck.

He stepped into the kitchen and saw his dads at the table. Steve was looking over the last few details on Tony's potential client. Tony was busy touching up his designs for dinner proposal. Peter looked in the fridge for his breakfast.

"You forgot to go shopping, again." Steve looked up.

"Sorry Peter, Tony and I have been so busy with this guy." Steve gave him a faint smile. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I'll just go and get some." A grin crept on his face.

"Nope. Sit your butt down." Tony said, not missing a beat. Peter's shoulders slumped.

"Ahhhh, why can't I go out for a while? Why do I even have to go to your business thingy!"

"Because I said no, and the guy I'm gonna buy out has a daughter. If she likes you, she might convince her dad to join our side. If I let you step out of my sight, you'll disappear for hours.." Peter threw his hands up and grunted at everyone.

"Oh, let him out for a bit , I'm sure he'll be on time." Tony stopped for a moment and looked at Steve.

"Really? Last time we had plans, he didn't come home for 3 hours after it was over." Peter remembered that day. The Wrecking Crew was up to no good again.

"He was studying all night last night. Not making a peep. Let him." Steve's big blue puppydog eyes pleaded with him. Tony sighed. His eyes met Peters. "Promise you will be at ABC Kitchen, at 7:00, in a suit. On time. Do the promise." Peter stood up straight and saluted his dads. "I promise on the red, white, and true!" Steve shook his head. Tony pointed at him. "Break that promise and you aren't aloud to leave the tower. Ever." Peter rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, don't worry." He walked over and kissed them both on the forehead. "Bye, love you." He put on his jacket and grabbed his backpack.

"See you. At 7." Steve repeated. Peter looked at them again. He saluted him and left.

 _Rather short, but others are longer... please review and junk._

 _Just for future reference, this is a mix of everything. A little bit of the comics, movies, T.V. shows, and Tobey Maguire. Just kidding about Tobey. Haha... that's... that's the humor you're gonna get. Yeah... sorry about that._


	2. Hi, Who the hell are you?

_**2.**_ _**Hi, Who the hell are you?**_

Yellow boxes- bold

Italics and bold- white boxes

Peter swung down the street following the police cars. "Blink and you'll miss a New York minute. How 'bout blink and miss dad's dinner tonight." He followed them down town to a business area. They stopped behind other police vehicles and a barricade. His eyes narrowed. "TaskMaster and his goonies. What are they doing here?" He looked at the building they were attacking. A bank. He smirked and leapt down in front of the building. The henchmen watching the front pointed their guns at him. He shot webs at their faces. They struggled to get them off. He shot more webs at them, binding their arms to their sides. He ran in the building and looked around. He spotted TaskMaster ,standing in front of a giant open safe door. He was commanding his goons to grab the money and watch the hostages.

"Ah, ran outta money?" TaskMaster turned around and glared at him. "Come on Task Master! You already wasted all of your lunch money? Do I have to call your mother- Again?"

"Ah, Spider-Man." His voice seemed lighter, "You're just in tim-" Bullets came flying in from behind Peter,cutting him off. Peter threw his hands up and shot himself up to the ceiling and held on to his web tight. "Deadpool?!" He heard TaskMaster scream. "Why are you here?" The shooting stopped. A tall, muscular man in a red and black suit, with swords on his back , and guns in his hands, strutted forward. He let his shoulders pull back, as he popped his neck.

"To chew bubblegum and kick ass." He jumped forward, and pulled his swords out of his back. He landed on one knee and looked at TaskMaster. "But you Tasky, have no ass." He bucked forward again and pointed the his swords at TaskMaster. His goons began firing at him. His body was riddled with bullets, but he continued onward. TaskMaster quickly dodge him.

"Any time but now, Deadpool. I have too much riding on this!" TaskMaster started to run with several goons behind him. Peter shot his webbing at the goons and caught them. He jumped down to the ground. He wrapped them up, so they wouldn't get away. "Sorry guys, all I can do is wrap ya like this. No time for a pretty bow." He shrugged and ran after TaskMaster.

" _ **He's getting away.**_ " The man turned around. "Hey! That's mine! Wait up!" Peter heard his calls, but focused on TaskMaster. He shot his web at him, but Taskmaster saw that coming. He dodged it and shot at him. "Woah, woah, slow the fuck down! No one shoots at Spider-Man but me!" Peter looked behind him. The masked man pointed his gun at TaskMaster. "Not saying I would ever shoot you, Spider-Man." He managed to wink at him through his mask. Taken back a little, Peter stood to the side. The man ran up besides him and put his hand out in front of him.

"The name's Deadpool." Peter took his hand and shook it slowly.

"Spide-" Deadpool put his finger on Peter's mouth.

"Shhh, you don't need to introduce yourself to me, Spidey. You're my hero 3." " _ **Gay.**_ " " **Oh, and if you met your hero, you wouldn't act a little gay?** " He caressed his jaw and ran forward shooting. Peter stood there, astonished and a little embarrassed.

TaskMaster continuously dodge the bullets but couldn't get away in time. Deadpool caught up to him, he slammed his guns against his head. TaskMaster stumbled away from him and grasped his head. "Come on, put 'em up!" Deadpool put his guns in their holsters and put his fists up. "Back in my day, we fought like men! Fisticuffs! Let's go!" He danced back and forth. Peter laughed.

"This guy is kinda, badass." Peter mumbled to himself. TaskMaster then pulled something out. Suddenly it morphed into a shield. He twisted around and threw it at Deadpool, who wasn't paying attention. " **What!? We have an amazing muscle structure! Just look at how we're described!** " Peter shot his web and grabbed the shield before it got to Deadpool's' head. Deadpool looked back at him. His hands grasped at his heart. He grabbed his cheeks shook his hips.

"Spider-Man saved me!" Peter smiled behind his mask. His eyes looked away for TaskMaster. He was gone.

"Where did he go?!" Deadpool turned around. "Oh. Damn."

He tapped his foot.

"Oh well. I got what I needed." He shrugged and walked towards Spider-Man.

"What did you say?" Peter looked at him intensely.

"Nothing. Hey, you free? How 'bout we ditch this place and grab something to eat?" Peter, again, was shocked at his forwardness.

"I ah," he laughs gently. "I- I- I don't have any money. Sorry." Deadpool slapped him on the back.

"Don't worry Spidey, I got you! You know, I am rich man, if you're into that. And I'm single. But if you go for the ones who are in a relationship, me and lady death are pretty close."

" _ **You're going to scare him.**_ " Peter laughed again.

"No, I ah." For some reason Peter couldn't get the words out, "Thanks for... Trying to capture TaskMaster with me. I appreciate it." Deadpool was silenced. He began to blush. He pushed his fingers together and twisted his feet.

"Well, gosh. I didn't think I was that much help." Peter smiled. He looked away for a moment. His eyes landed on a clock. It was 6:40.

" No, no, NO! I'm gonna be late! They're gonna kill me!" Deadpool perked up.

"Who! I'll kick their asses!" He jumped in front of Peter and drew his swords out, ready for the attack. Peter shook his head.

"No, my da- no. I gotta get home and- I can't show up like this? Someone will see me! I gotta get a suit and agh! Sorry, but I'm gonna need a rain check." Deadpool grabbed his shoulders.

"If you need a suit, I can get you one!"

"Really?" Peter pulled his head back and lifted his eyebrow. Deadpool nodded.

"Fly us down to the nearest tuxedo shop!"

 _ **"He can't fly.**_ " " **Oh! Slingshot us like in the Spider-Man movie! That looks awesome!** " Peter looked him up and down. He was waaaaay bigger than Mary Jane, or Gwen, but he had no options left.

"Grab on!" He stood tall and opened his arm for him. Deadpool squealed with excitement. He hopped in his arms and clung on his neck. Peter shot out of the building. He swung up the street looking for a tux shop. They found one a few streets down.

He carried Deadpool and his new suit on his back. He stopped 5 buildings away from the restaurant.

"Thanks again Deadpool. You really saved my butt today." Deadpool gave him a thumbs up.

"No problem. But remember, you owe me a dinner date now." Peter chuckled slightly. He handed his suit over, "You better wear that tux." He winked at him again. Peter waved goodbye and swung down into the alleyway. Deadpool stood there. " _ **Please don't swoon.**_ " "I can't help it," he put his hand on his forehead, " He's sooo dreamy!"

Peter changed in the alley and raced to the restaurant. He checked his phone. 6:55. He wasn't gonna make it. He ran to the back entrance and webbed himself up to the 3rd floor. He managed to get a window open. He climbed in, and looked around. He was in the girls bathroom. He looked at his reflection. His face was dirty and his hair was disheveled. He splashed water on his face and ran his wet fingers through his hair. He didn't look great but he was passable. He walked out of the bathroom and wandered into the dining area. There stood his father's shaking the hand of an older man. He looked at his phone again. 6:59. He smirked. He calmly walked besides his dads.

"I'm sorry our son is late, he can be-"

"I'm right here, pops." Peter smiled mischievously. Steve and Tony were shocked.

"You made it. On time." Tony stared at him. The man laughed.

"Our kids surprises sometimes," He turned to Peter, " I'm sorry you won't have any company tonight. There was a slight misunderstanding. My daughter is only 8 and will not be joining us tonight. But this is my wife-" Peter tuned out. He didn't even have to come to this dinner. Now he has to sit and listen to his dad try to buy out this guy and his wife's company and he doesn't even get to flirt with anyone. Well, not that he was planning on flirting with her, but who knows what would have happened.

They waved good bye to them and got in the limo. Peter rested his head on the window.

"Glad you made it on time." Tony huffed while pouring a drink. Peter looked up. "What? I was on time."

"By the skin of your teeth."

"Tony, calm down. He made it. On time, in a suit, and... slightly presentable. Not A+ work, but you are improving." Tony sighed. He looked Peter up and down. He narrowed his gaze at him.

"Where did you get that suit?" Peter swallowed hard.

"A friend lent it to me." Steve's eyebrow went up.

"What friend? Gwen, Mary, or Harry?" Peter blushed.

"Just- a friend. Ya know." He looked away from them. Steve and Tony looked at each other.

"A friend? You're not going to tell us who? That's grounds for grounding." Tony couldn't help but let a smile creep on his lips.

"Is it a girl? Who's also a friend?" Steve smirked as well. Peter let his head fall to on his shoulder, and looked at them.

"Don't start this. Please don't do this. Not again." Steve laughed slightly.

"Peter, if you need advice about girls, we-"

"You guys aren't the best to give out girl advice." He laughed.

"Why not?" Tony was almost insulted. Peter put his hands out gesturing to them.

"You both married a guy! How could you know anything about girls?" Tony laughed.

"Believe it or not, before Cap was thawed, I was swimming in women. Every night it was a different la-"

"Nonononono, dad!" "Tony, stop." Peter and Steve protested at the same time. Tony smirked and took a sip of his drink. "Pops was no different, right?" He elbowed Steve. Steve shook his head.

"I- ah, I only had one, ah." Steve cleared his throat. "But that doesn't matter, we could still, help." He began with his puppydog eyes again. Peter gave a fake smile.

"I'm fine. There's no girl. It's just a friend." Steve's face scrunched with worry and frustration.

Peter gave Steve a kiss goodnight and shut his bedroom door. Steve drank his tea and left for Tonys lab. When he entered the room he saw Tony researching and simulating tests on the screens floating around him. Steve looked around the room. It was clear, except for Bruce, who was asleep on the couch.

"Did you bring me coffee?"

"I brought tea. I was hoping you would sleep with me tonight." Tony turned to him and shot a his eyebrow up. "I mean sleep this time." He handed him the tea and he drank from it.

"I will, just let me finish. I had Bruce in here, and we were debating on if-"

"I'm going to stop you there, and admit I will have no idea what you are talking about." Tony let out a small chuckle and turned off his equipment. Steve leaned against a table and looked at his feet. He stayed silent for a while before speaking up.

"Do you think Harry gave him a suit?"

"No," Tony sat next to him, " if he did, Pete would have just said it was him."

"Did he take one of ours?"

"His skinny, and tall ass? No. That thing fit him perfectly. Yours would have been way too big and mine too small. Plus I had JARVIS check if he even came back to the tower."

"Do you think he- stole it?" Steve looked at his husband.

"No, no. Well, he is my son. And going through a rebellious stage is-" Steve hit his chest.

"I'm seriously worried, Tony. What if his 'friend' is a bad influence. What if he gets him into drugs and drinking and all this new junk." Tony grabbed Steve's hand and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"If we raised him right, he'll know not to do that. He's a good kid." Steve smiled. He turned his head and kissed Tony. Tony nuzzled his face in his neck and kissed him more. Steve laughed.

"So, ah, ya sure you just wanna go to sleep?"


	3. Just hanging out, not gay

_**3.**_ _**Just hanging out, not gay**_

Peter sat and ate lunch on the side of a building. He watched the street and looked for any funny business. As he was watching people and cars pass beneath him, he thought about school, and his dads, and J. Jonah Jameson getting on his case everyday. His foot began to buzz. He reached down and pulled out his phone.

"Hello, this Squirrel girl hotline, world's second most useless hero. This is Peter speaking."

"Peter." Tony spoke harshly, but not as harsh as last time when the lamest superhero was Iron Man.

"Yes sir, would you like to report a sighting of the lamest hero ever?"

"She's a good kid. I'm pretty sure she's younger than you."

"Ech. What's up?"

"Just wanted to call you can say Steve's picking up some pizza on his way home. What do you want?" Peter looked at the people below him.

"I don't know. How 'bout... cheese."

"That's it? Cheese? Do you want sauce? Bread? Should he just get you a wheel at the deli?"

"Well, I don't know what I want on it. Just ask what he wants and say no until he gives into whatever."

"You're a shithead. Will do."

"Alright, see you soon, lov-"

"What time are you coming home?" Peter grunted loudly.

"Soon."

"Six. Steve should be back by then," he paused, "Where are you?" Peter looked around him.

"Hell."

"You're with Nick Fury?"

"Ah- ha. Ha." Peter scoffed at him, "I'm studying at the library."

"Alright. Home by six, got it?"

"Got it. Love you."

"Love you, be safe."

Peter hung up and shoved his phone back in his shoe. He scrunched up his wrapper and tossed it perfectly in a garbage can down below. He swung down town once again. He passed by a store with T.V.s in the windows blaring out the news.

"Spider-Man is destroying midtown once again with his friends, Kraven and Mysterio." Hearing this, Peter swung back to the T.V.s, landing in front of the store, and startling the people around him. He watched the flight as it was broadcasting live.

"Can you believe this," He threw up his arms and turned to the citizens around him, "Someone is posing as me! I guess that comes with the job. Impersonators, villains, bad press, long hours." Peter sighed and launched himself towards midtown.

As he got to the scene, he didn't see Mysterio and Kraven . Peter jumped down to his imposters side. He took one look at him. "Deadpool?"

"Heeey! Spidey, I've missed you! What's happening?" Deadpool threw his arms around Peters neck. Stunned, Peter patted his back. "Nothing, everything's good."

"That's great, hey, could you do me a favor? I'm bleeding out, can you hold my body up if I pass out?" Peter looked down at his body. He had a giant hole through his abdomen.

"Wh- we need to get you to a hospital!"

"No, no, give it an hour tops. I'll be fine. Just keep my head straight." He pulled Deadpool's arm on his neck and held him up by his waist.

"Oh~ Spidey, so fresh with me."

"Shut up," He blushed, "Where's Mysterio and Kraven?"

"They left."

"But- I just saw them on the news."

"Well, they left or Mysterio used mysteriousness to make 'em invisible. Oh, you know what he tried to do with me?" Peter looked for any sign of two. "He tried to hypnotize me. Luckily, I've lost my head so many times, there's nothing left to take over." Peter shot his web to a building and pulled them to the roof. "So instead he shot my gut." He finished as Peter put him down.

"How are you not dead? Or passed out? Or even coherent?"

"You know Wolverine, How he has a healing factor? Mines much better. But that doesn't mean you can't nurse me back to health, I'll slow it down if you want to put on a nurses outfit. I got one in my pocket. It'll look pretty fuck'n sexy on you." " _ **You're trying too hard.**_ " " **The writer's trying too hard.** " Peter looked at him, unsure what to think.

"Is there something wrong with you? Like, in your head?" Deadpool laughed. Peter sighed with a small smile. "So, you don't need to go to a hospital?" Deadpool shook his head.

"Oh! But I do know a place I want to go! Take me to- The Dead Cave." Peter grew concerned.

"What?"

"My secret hideout. Don't like the name? My fortress of loneliness. Four Deadpool's Plaza. Deadpools institute for higher learning. Pick your favorite." " _ **I'm sure there's a way to incorporate a pun with GraySkull Castle with TaskMaster.**_ _"_ Peter was a little lost. Deadpool seemed... nutty. Maybe it was the loss of blood. Yeah, that's gotta be it.

Peter swung to the roof of Deadpool's hideout, which looked like a dumpy apartment building. Deadpool got off Peter's back and stretched his arms out.

"Wanna come in and hang out?" Deadpool looked at Peter through the, now smaller, hole in his gut. He thought about it. He's always wanted to see a secret hideout. But on the other hand, it was almost dinner time. He could just text dad and say he had a breakthrough. He knew he should just go home. He shouldn't be out that long without calling his dads. But something inside of him said to do it. He shrugged.

"Why not." Deadpool smiled and went down the fire escape. Peter followed him down two levels before he entered a window. Peter looked in and saw a disgustingly messy apartment. There was old pizza boxes piled by the door, and beer cans laid by a couch placed in front of the tv. He laughed nervously.

"Nice- hideout." Peter choked on his words.

"Thanks man. Mi casa es su casa." Peter climbed in and tripped over old food wrappers. "Are you hungry? You want to watch tv? Dance party?" Peter suddenly became tense.

"I could eat?" He whimpered. Deadpool shot out of the room. Peter heard him digging through what he assumed was pots and pans. He didn't know what to do with himself. This was the first time he was in Deadpool's home (he figured he was joking about the hideout thing). He jumped over the trash and coffee table to the couch. He sat himself down and waited. He was a little nervous. He just met this guy. He doesn't know much about him. Not that he was expecting a masked hero to reveal himself to a stranger. " He seems nice enough," Peter thought, "He didn't try to hurt me at any point. He even called Spider-Man his hero. He bought me a suit too, " He twitched at the thought, "He said he was rich. So maybe this IS his hideout. Maybe he had some mansion, or penthouse, but comes here for his superhero work. Maybe Mr. Osborn is Deadpool." Peter laughed, " If only." Peter listened to Deadpool cooking in the other room. It smelled really good. "What if Deadpool is dad? Maybe he found out I'm Spider-man and he wants to keep an eye on me. Coming into a stranger's house isn't my best choice. But dad's too short to be Deadpool. It could be pops. He has the same build and height. But pops sense of humor is... Not Deadpool's humor. Maybe dad is talking to pops through a communicator." Peter shook his head, " if either of them knew, they wouldn't throw this little charade together. They would come out and ground me." He laid his head against the back of the couch. The ceiling had a stain on it too. Peter laughed. " Pops couldn't handle this mess for long." Deadpool walked in with two giant plates with piles of tacos. At the top of each taco mound waved a tiny Mexican flag.

"Spidey! Where's your suit?!" Peter looked at his costume.

"I'm sorry. I ah, ummm... I forgot-"

"Ha, I'm just kidd'n. Don't get so fuck'n worked up. Next time we get something to eat, you better wear it." He gave Peter his plate and sat next to him, propping his feet on the coffee table in front of them. He turned on the tv to a Mexican soap opera.

"You're really into Mexican culture. Are you from-"

"Canada, yeah. I like all things anywhere." He interrupted him. He lifted his mask and shoved a taco in his mouth. Peter looked at the exposed skin. He was white, but his skin looked like it was melted or cut or both. His lips were chapped and peeling. He shrugged it off and lifted his own mask above his nose and bit into a taco. Even though he had no idea what the actors were saying, he enjoyed watching it. He ended up eating all of his tacos and one of Deadpool's. Deadpool had fallen asleep. His plate sat on him and his arm laid on the back of the couch.

Peter looked at him as he slept. He had never watched someone sleep. At his and Harry's sleepovers, Steve made sure both of them were to bed and awake at the same time. Deadpool didn't snore, but his head tilting back let his mouth open for a few sweet sounds to come out. Peter reached for his face; he touched his skin. It was stringy and leathery. His fingers reached up to feel more, but Deadpool fussed his head away. His whole body shifted slightly. The plate began to slide down his chest. Peter quickly grabbed it, saving everything except a few lettuce leaves. He set it on the table. He reached back to grab the lettuce bit his spidey sense when's off. He looked around the room. Suddenly Deadpool shifted again. This time his arm came down and grabbed Peter's butt. A tingle raced up his spine. His hand then moved up his body and wrapped around Peter's waist. He tried to get free but Deadpool's grip was too strong. He flicked off the lettuce and rested his head on Deadpool's thigh. He let out a sigh. He squirmed himself into a more comfortable position. He watched the TV for a while before he fell asleep.

Spider-Man stirred. The sudden pressure on Wade's crotch, woke him up. He looked at his lap. There was Spider-man sleeping on him. His legs sprawled all the way down to the end of the couch and his arms arms gently held on his knee and calf. He was laying on him. Spider-Man was sleeping ON HIM. He couldn't help but blush and laugh. He laughed too loud. Spider-Man stirred again.

"Shhhh, baby boy," He stroked his cheek. "It's okay. I've got ya." He looked at his face. His mask had ridden up when he was asleep and was barely hanging on his head. His hair was brown and puffy. He ran his fingers through the top and then explored deeper in his hair. It's soft too.

" **Gay.** " " _ **Really gay.**_ " "But he looks so adorable!" " **True.** " " _ **Shouldn't we take this opportunity to gain his secret identity? Maybe sell it for some big bucks?**_ " "What? No! This is my baby!" " _ **Why are you calling him that?**_ " " **Are we not looking at the same face? He's a baby! Look at those cheeks, so cute!** " " _ **He looks like a teenager.**_ " "See, baby boy." " **We should get in the sack with him.** "

"Yes! I'll wake him up!" " _ **Don't wake him up for sex. There are so many things wrong with that!**_ " "Like?" " _ **He's a teenager, just went over this. I'm sure if he wakes up without his mask on he'll be ready to have sex with a guy he just met. Let's get him naked so no time is wasted.**_ " "At first I thought you were being mean, but now I see you are the smartest voice alive." " _ **I hate you.**_ "

Wade managed to lift Spider-man off of him. He got up and laid him on the couch gently. He shivered. Deadpool furrowed his brow.

"Where are my blankets?" " **Ooh! That'll be so cute seeing Spidey snuggled up under a blanket!** " He wandered around his apartment looking in his cupboards, and his closet. " **There's a blanket!** " " _ **That's a blanket of caked on pancake batter.**_ _"_ He gave up and grabbed the blanket under his bed. He laid it on top of him. He began to clean up the tacos and plates when Spider-Man's foot began to buzz. He grabbed his foot and shook out a phone. 4 missed calls from dad, 8 missed calls from pops, and 100 texts from both of them. " **Who ever this guy is, he's pretty popular!** " " _ **They're from his father and- grandpop? I guess. He hasn't gone home. They're worried about him.**_ " "Aww, sweet. How 'bout we call them." " _ **You are the worst**_ _._ " Deadpool started to call 'dad'. It rang twice.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! DO YOU REALIZE IT IS 2 IN THE MORNING! YOUR FATHER IS WORRIED SIC-" Wade hung up. "Yeah- that's not good." " _ **We need to send him home.**_ " " **No way! Didn't you hear that guy? Scary as fuck! Here's an idea: we call again, but say we're holding him for ransom.** " " _ **Well, he won't get in trouble. And this IS our fault.**_ " "You agreed on that! We're do'n it!" He began to call again. Spider-Man stirred again. "Fuck. Do you think his dad knows he's Spider-Man?" " _ **That's right.**_ "

" PETER STARK- ROGERS- PARKER, DID YOU HANG UP O-" Wade hung up again. "Peter Stark- Rogers-Parker." " **Waitwaitwait, you mean Stark as in Tony Stark,Rogers and in the red, white, and true, and Parker as in the place where playgrounds are made?! This kid is their kid!?** " " _ **There goes his secret identity.**_ _"_ " **Let's go kill them.** " " _ **That's the worst idea I have ever heard. They're part of the Avengers for god's sake.**_ " " **Well- you're not coming up with anything.** " " _ **Spend the rest of the night with him. Our last moments together.**_ " "Oh, 'cause he'll be beaten to death when he gets home." _"_ _ **That only happened to us.**_ " " **Who knows!? Maybe he'll want to do it!** " " _ **That's not what I was going for.**_ " Wade returned the foot-phone and sat underneath Spider-Man's head. He rubbed his fingers through his hair one last time, and fell asleep.

 _I hate Squirrel girl._


	4. Ah oh, spaghetti-O

_**4.**_ _**Ah oh, spaghetti-O's**_

Peter woke up gently. He felt Deadpool's hand move on his chest. He smiled. He looked up and saw that he hadn't woken up yet. He rubbed his eyes and got up. Deadpool wasn't holdings on to him as tight as before, luckily. He sat up and pulled down his mask. He figured it must have ridden up. He grabbed his foot and pulled out his phone.

"CRAP!" He yelled. Deadpool jumped up.

"WHAT WHAT! I'M AWAKE!"

"It's 12pm and my dad's called me 100 freakin times- I'm so dead!" He grabbed the top of his head. "That's it- no more Spider-Man! No more social life! No that was much of one before but- noooo." He put his head in his hands.

"Do you want me to hold you for ransom?" Peter looked back at Deadpool. He shook his head. "No- I just need to start getting home. I think I'll walk there. He pulled the blanket off and walked towards the window.

"Spider-Man!" Peter looked back. "Thanks for last night! I had a lotta fuck'n fun. If you don't die- you wanna do it again?" Peter bit his lip.

"Yeah... Totally." He blushed. He started to climb out of the window again.

"Wait- before you go. I just wanted to say; you are the first man I've let into my apartment and didn't have sex with. I think that's pretty special." Peter shook his head.

"What ever you say, Deadpool." He then climbed out the window and webbed away. Deadpool put his hands over his heart. "I think I found my true love." " **Don't let death hear you!** " " _ **She might be into this kind of thing.**_ "

Peter, now changed into his street clothes, walked down midtown. He pleaded with Harry. "Harry- please! Please tell my dads I was at your house! PLEASE!"

"Pete, I told you; I answered my phone at like 1 in the morning. They know you weren't with me. Where the heck were you anyways?" Peter sighed. " I'll tell you at school. If my dads don't ground me from that too. I'll talk to you later- I'm gonna call Gwen and MJ. See if they can vouch for me."

"Good luck Pete." Peter called Mary Jane. She answered his worried parents call too. He tried one last time for Gwen.

"Gwen?"

"Hey Peter. What's up?"

"Did my dads call you last night?"

"Yeah- but I didn't answer. I was too busy sleeping."

"Oh thank god. I need to ask you something."

"You screwed up."

"Big time. I'll tell you the whole story at school. I just need you to say I was at your house last night. Okay? Please?" He heard her sigh.

"You owe me, Pete." Peter jumped and danced in place.

"THANK YOU! You will not regret this! I gotta go bye!"

"Peter what did-" he hung up and danced again. People were watching him, but he didn't care.

"Who's da man? I'm da man! Who's da man? Spida-man! Who's da-" his shoulders tenses up. He heard a familiar and terrifying sound descending behind him. People around him started staring and crowded around him. He continued walking at a fast pace. Two heavy boots hit the ground.

"Peter Benjamin Parker!" Peter screeched to a stop. His heavy footsteps stomped towards him. The cold hand of impending doom grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He looked at his feet.

"Peter. Hold on." Peter began to step away but Tony grabbed him and lifted off.

"I don't care if you were at Gwen's- I don't care if you were at the library, I don't care if you were on the goddamn moon! I told you six. But you didn't show up 5 minutes late, you didn't show up an hour late. You didn't even show up. You have no idea what you put me and your father through!" Tony scolded. Peters head was faced down looking at the table. His eyes wandered to look at Steve. His hand covered his eyes, and his head faced down. He stayed silent. "You could have called! You could have texted and said 'I'm not going to make it tonight, don't wait up until 2 in the damn afternoon, the next day, calling the police, calling SHIELD, calling anyone who you have ever made contact with. I knew I should have kept a tracking device on you."

"You put a tracking device on me?!" Peter looked up at Tony. Tony's eyes flew open.

"Don't you DARE talk back to me right now!" Steve put his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Son, we trusted that you would call and text us if something suddenly came up," His eyes were red and puffy. "But now we can't trust you like that. You've scared not only me and your dad but Aunt May, your friends, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Bruce, Thro-"

"You seriously called on the avengers? I know three of them live here but- you have gotta be kidding me! It was one fuck'n night!" Peter covered his mouth."Ooh no!" He thought. Tony's and Steve's eyes flew open. They quickly shifted from shock to outraged. Steve stood up and pointed towards Peter's room.

"GO TO YOUR GODDAMN ROOM RIGHT NOW, SO HELP YOU OF YOU WILL EVER COME OUT!" Peter bit his lip and got out of his chair. He shuffled his way to his room and shut the door.

Steve fell back into his chair. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. Tony rubbed his back and kissed the top of head. He reached his arms his neck and nuzzled his face in his neck.

"Why, Tony."

"I don't know. I just- don't." He choked up. Steve reached his hand up to pat Tonys head.

"Could- could he be doing those things?" Tony shrugged and rubbed his face further in Steve's neck.

"What ever it is, someone is with him. He would never swear like that. They've gotta hold on him."

"Don't say that. I don't want my baby being held by anyone but me."

"Yeah... I know."

"You're going to put tracking on him."

"And have JARVIS alert me when he leaves."

"He is never leaving."

"Ever."

Peter laid face down on his bed. He felt terrible. He didn't mean to be so harsh and rude to his dads. He knew he put them through hell. Back when he was a kid, Clint had taken him off the grid for the weekend to teach him to shoot. Some how the message was lost and they had no way to contact Clint. They captured 11 bad guys within that weekend looking for him. Clint came home with Peter in his arms. Steve and Tony were still out looking. JARVIS alerted that Clint returned to the tower. They came home to find out where he was and if he knew where Peter could be. When Steve saw Peter reaching out to him, calling for his pops, he fell to the floor and cried. Tony stole Peter from his arms and held onto him.

Peter pulled his pillow over his head. "Dangit." He shouted in his pillow. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yep. You are." A familiar voice answered him. Peter looked up from his bed. There he saw Deadpool sittings on his dresser. He leapt up on the ceiling.

"DEAD- Deadpool!" Peter began to yell but he fell to a whisper. "What the heck are you doing here?!"

"My boyfriend senses were tingling. The real question you should ask is how I climbed up here. Go ahead. Ask."

"How did you- HOW DO- you know where I live? How do you know who I am!"

"Your grandpa called up last night and he said your full name. I must say, there is nothing about you on the internets." Peter covered his face.

"Oh my god. I'm so screwed." He fell on his bed. Deadpool came in and sat next to him. He ran his fingers through his hair. It felt nice.

He screwed up. He screwed up really bad. But Deadpool's soothing touch made him melt into his bed. " _ **You should say something.**_ " " **The moon is pretty- let's have sex.** " " _ **And they said romance was dead.**_ "

"I couldn't even keep my alter ego a secret. I'm such an idiot." Peter admitted. " **Oh! Tell him your name! Then he won't feel bad about losing his secret identity!** " " _ **You may be onto something.**_ "

"My name is Wade Wilson; it's not that much of a secret." Peter looked up. Deadpool had moved his hand down his back slowly. Peters self loathing melted away. He turned to Wade and sat up. He bit his lip.

"Wade?"

"That's the name- or I think. It might be someone else's." Peter's heart started to beat faster.

"Can I see what's behind the mask," he turned away, because he was blushing too much, "I mean it's only fair. You pulled off my mask." He tried to sound casual, but it came out gruff.

"Oh- no. You don't want to see this thing. It's so- gross." Peter looked at him.

"I've seen your apartment- I can take on all of those gross mutants- I can handle a little bit of Cyrano." He laughed. Wade smiled. He shook his head. He looked away.

"Na, you wouldn't want to see my ugly mug."

"Don't worry. You're with a friend." Wade looked at his big, brown, puppydog eyes. " _ **God he's cute when he begs.**_ " " **Just wait for the day when we make him beg for release.** " " _ **Disgusting**_ _._ " Wade began to take off his mask. Slowly, he lifted the mask up revealing the horrors it kept us safe from. Wade's heart began to race as well. His eyes sunk in and his cheeks were melted. His skin was stringy, and the texture looked like a rough sandpaper. He had no hair on his head. Peter looked in his eyes. A very faint blue. Peter couldn't help but twitch from the disfigurement. Wade was so scared of showing him. He quickly pulled it back on.

"Hey, hey, hey! I wasn't done." Peter came closer to Wade's face. He began to pull his mask up. Wade protested. He placed his hand on Peter's arms, pushing him away.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're a good look'n guy." Peter scooted closer to him. They fought over dominance.

"Ah HA!" Peter pulled off his mask but the force of him going backwards pulled Wade with him. Wade pinned Peter to the bed. Peters and Wades faces was mere inches away from each other. They felt their hot breath on each other's lips. They laid, gazing into the others eyes. They both were quiet. Wade trembled a bit. Peter opened his mouth slightly.

"Wade Wilson?"

"Yeah."

"Peter Parker." He whispered. They looked at each other. They couldn't move, completely frozen. Wade put his hand on Peter's chest and tried to pull away. Peter resisted him. He pulled in closer to his face.

"Wait- I, ah..." He laughed. Wade knew what was going to happen. He smiled. His head head slowly fell. Peter's breath grew short. They came so close to each other. Wade's hand slid down his chest. Peter's hands moved as if they had a mind of their own. He touched his waist and stroked the odd texture. Peter's eyes shut gently, and Wade tilted his head. They slid so close.

"Peter?" A knock at his door alerted them. Wade flew off him. Peter sat up. He pointed to his closet. Wade tried to get there but Steve opened the door. Tony followed behind him. Wade slipped behind the opened door.

"Peter look, we- we need to talk." Peter looked frantic at them.

"No."

"No?!" Tony's face became angry.

"Yes. I need to apologize to you guys." They were surprised.

"Wh-"

"Come on let- me show you something." Peter got off his bed and pulled them along out of the room. Wade peeked out at him. Peter was dragging them past a corner. Wade smiled.

" _ **We have to bang him.**_ "

 _Please forgive any and all misspellings and grammar_


	5. Excuses, excuses, excuses

_**5.**_ _**Excuses, excuses, excuses**_

Peter entered one of the unused labs in the tower.

"I know this is no excuse for me being late and lying. I know I screwed up and I have to earn your trust back. I'm sorry, but last night I had a breakthrough." Peter found some old blueprints a while ago and started playing with them. He didn't do much, other than fix the battery and made it fit him. He knew this could get him out of a few holes he dug. He opened up a file with a password on it. He used Tony's password for JARVIS because they would never guess it, and it was scarred in his mind.

"Password please." The computer asked.

"Captain Handsome."

"Voice analysis accepted. Password accepted."

"Seriously? Both of you." Steve crossed his arms. Peter began sifting through files. He came across a file labeled 'Iron-Spider'. Tony walked closer and pulled out holo-screens. He began to look at the specs and stats. Peter turned to Steve.

"A few months ago, Dad was fighting with Spider-Man. A funny idea came to my mind. Iron Man and Spider-Man. Iron-Spider. Yeah, not very inventive, but inspiring. I stole some of dad's Iron Man suits blueprints and a few if his weapon ideas that he could never get working. I tried to make Iron Man sleeker and faster. More maneuverable, like Spider-Man! Plus it was way cooler looking. No offense, but your blocky suits are hard to look at."

"Look at the hole you're digging yourself in." Tony glared over his shoulder.

"Well, yesterday I took it out for a spin."

"What!?" Steve shouted, "Peter, you could have hurt yourself!"

"I tried to," Peter sounded cocky, "but I ended up without a scratch."

"Testing that suit should have taken only a few hours. Not the whole night, and where is this Iron-Spider suit?" Tony grunted at him. Peter scratched the back of his head.

"I fixed your battery problem. So I could run around the city all night long. But- I've never made weapons before. They worked well in simulations but, something messed it up. Long story short, the suit blew up. And I had to walk home. I tried to call you but I didn't want to show you yet. So I walked home and-"

"This isn't helping your case." Steve stood tall. "You should have called. This is amazing. I'm proud of this," Steve gestured to his work, "Not the choices you made last night. We would have been a lot easier on you if called us and told us what you were doing."

"I know but I really wanted to test this out and show you what I can do!"

"Peter, you can do anything you put your mind to. I mean look at these, Cap! They're perfect! He improved my battery! He made-" Tony stopped when Steve stared at him. "Pete, listen to your father." He turned back around.

"This is great, Peter. But it doesn't change what you did."

"Pops. I am sorry. But I'm not sorry for testing this. It's my baby! I made it to fit me perfectly."

"I don't care. You shouldn't be making these- super human suits."

"But Pops, I can help you. What if I could save one day? Because I want you to come back home." Steve stopped and looked at him. Tony turned away from the screens. He walked towards him and reached around him, pulling him in.

"Peter are you working on this to help us?"

"I just don't know what I would so if something happen to you during a fight." Steve hugged him too.

"Peter."

Peter placed his face into them. A smile crept across his lips. He had waited for the perfect time to use that. When he was 13 he heard Jane Foster talking to Thor. She was truly worried about him. Peter always worries, but he knows they'll always come home. And being on the Avengers team has always been a dream of his but, he waited to use that line for years. It had finally paid off. He still felt bad for lying, but Spider-man doesn't have time to be grounded.

"Peter, we'll always come home. As long as you're here." Steve laid his head on Peters. He felt super guilty. He was only following his gut. Something was saying to hang out with Deadpool. "Wade Wilson." He thought. His heart raced. A sudden warmness blushed across his face. He pulled away and put his head down.

"So, I'm gonna let you guys stew over this, let us simmer, and I'll go and sit in my room and do nothing for the rest of my life." He left them and returned back to the penthouse.

Steve kept his arm around Tony.

"I didn't know he was working on- this." Tony rubbed Steve back. "I didn't know that he was trying to help us. I had no idea what's going through that kids head."

"We still have no idea what's going through his head." Steve let go of him and walked up to the screens.

"Kids smart. Thank me for that."

"Do you think he would be able to help us?" Tony's eyes lit up.

"Cap, this is no time for jokes. Peter isn't even out of highschool yet."

"Neither is Spider-Man. He was doing his calculus homework at the tower after he beat the sinister six by himself."

"But Peter's not experienced in fights."

"What about him beating up that Flash kid?"

"That was a high school bully. We fight gun welding, genetically enhanced, giant, god like monsters. Not high schoolers." Steve looked back at him.

"I say we give him a chance." Tony threw his arms up.

"I say we ground him for a week. Annnnnd give him a curfew."

"Tony-"

"Steeeeeve. I don't think he should get into this. He can be a real scientist. He doesn't have to be in the super hero business. And we shouldn't be talking about that. We should be talking about him lying to us multiple times, hiding this lab from us, and he was obviously hiding something in his room when we came in." Steve gave Tony a harsh look.

"Tony, I thought you would ecstatic to see him build a suit like yours."

"I am. But him helping us, isn't gonna happen." Steve looked away from him, and thought.

"You wanna make a wager?"

Peter raced to his room. He passed employees, security, and engineers. His heads only thought was Wade. He didn't know why, he just knew he had to get to him. If there was a chance he was still in his room, he could do something. Again, he didn't know what or why, but he kept on running. He passed through the lounge, completely ignoring everyone sitting there.

"Peter!" They yelled collectively. He paid no attention, and ran into the elevator. He pressed the penthouse floor repeatedly.

"JARVIS! Hop to it!"

"Peter!" Pepper walked furiously towards him. He pressed the button faster. The doors shut before she could get in. Peter sighed in relief.

"JARVIS?" He looked at the ceiling instinctively, "Is there anyone in my room?"

"No sir. They just left out the window. Should I tell Tony Stark?" Peter slammed his back on the wall.

"No. It's fine." He slid down and sat on the floor. He raspberried at the elevator doors as they passed floors. The pe house floor came up as he was picking himself off the floor. He walked to his room and shut his door behind him.

He fell on his bed, face hand glided his under his face. His pillow made a weird crinkle sound. He furrowed his brow and lifted his pillow. There he saw a piece of paper waiting for him. He picked it up and read it.

"Pete- let's hang out like that again! Pretty sure you're imprisoned for life. So Friday sneak out? Meet ya at Central Park at 11. No costumes. I wanna see your cute baby face! -Wade"

Peter smiled stupidly as his heart skipped. He didn't want to get in more trouble, but that feeling was calling him once again. That feeling of needing to be with him. His moment was interrupted by the front door abruptly opening and slamming shut. He shoved the note under the pillow. He perked up and stared at the door. The sound of heels and boots came closer to him. His door flew off the hinges.

"Peter!" Pepper, Clint, and Natasha walked in. Pepper grabbed Peters face and squished his cheeks together. "Where were you? You made us worry! We thought someone took you!" She wrapped her arms around her neck. The feeling of guilt replaced the instinct as she squeezed him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry," Peter hugged her back and looked at Natasha. She glared back. She was going to kill him. He knew it. This was his end. She shifted her weight and cleared her throat.

"Hey Pepper, Clint. I need to talk to Pete for a minute. Alone."

"You've always had a soft spot for the kid eh," Clint smirked at her. She waved him off and sat besides Peter. Pepper let go of him, stepping besides Clint.

"Stay strong, kid."

"Go easy on him." She said as they left the room. Natasha shut the door with her foot. She jumped off the bed and stood in front of him. Her eyes were like daggers.

"Why were you at that crappy apartment building? You're not letting Spider-Man earn some dirty cash, are you?" Peters whole face turned beet red.

"NONONO! I was hanging out with a friend!"

"A friend? That guy you were hanging out with is Wade Wilson. He's a mercenary. He kills people for a living. Did you know that?" Peter didn't believe her. He couldn't. He was a masked hero.

"He didn't kill me."

"He wasn't paid to kill you." She folded her arms.

"Every time I met him, he didn't kill anyone," Natasha shifted her weight.

"Peter. Just because he didn't when you were around, doesn't mean he doesn't at all. I don't want you to hang out with him anymore. He's dangerous and a nut job."

"He's a good person. So what if he killed a bad guys for money-"

"That's it Peter. It's not just 'bad guys'," she air quoted bad guys. "He kills anyone. If someone put money on your or Spider-Man's head, he would kill you. He wouldn't hesitate." Peter's heart raced and he grit his teeth.

"Really? Because I think he likes me." He blurted out. Natasha lifted her eyebrow.

"Like you? Like, he wants to team up with you?" Peter scratched the back of his head and bounces his should.

"Not exactly. I mean like;" Peter sighed, " look at this," he pulled the paper from under his pillow.

"What's this?" She grabbed it and looked it over. Her face contorted into a mix of shock and confusion. "He asked you on a date," she let her hand with the note drop to her side.

"Not a date, maybe." Peter couldn't look at her. His face was so warm and red. He was so embarrassed. She looked at him. He was genuinely excited. She couldn't tear him away from someone he really liked. She looked at the note again and looked at him. She turned around and opened his door.

"Clint." She shouted at him. She ripped the note and handed him the torn off part. Clint walked in the room and shut the door behind him. He looked at the paper. "1. No costumes. I wanna see your cute baby face! - Wade

"My turn to kick his ass?"

"Not yet. Look." She showed him her piece the paper. She whispered in his ear. Clint looked at the ground and smiled. As she pulled away he jumped by Peters side. He grabbed his head and began to mess up his hair.

"You sly dog. You were with a girl all night! Naughty boy," Peter freed himself from Clint's grasp.

"I ah, yeah. Sorry."

"Pete, you should have told me, I would have said we we out shooting."

"Clint," Natasha lifted her eyebrow at him. He brushed her off. "He wasn't out with a girl; he was out with a guy," she smirked. Clint's eyes flew open.

"Oh," he rubbed the bottom of his nose, "You're more like your dad's then I thought," he smiled.

"Clint- shut up. I brought you in here to help us."

"Help with what," Peter looked at her.

"We're going to get you to that date," Clint smirked. Peter's eyes flew open.

"Really!" Natasha nodded. Peter jumped up and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his back and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to prove my point. He'll kill you if he has the chance."

 _There's the first 5 chapters. Please. I would really like it if you rated and reviewed and all that fun stuff because I've been working on this from June last year and just started posting it because I've really wanted to. And those make me feel like someone likes it. Any ways, no more pity party. Depends on you when the next upload is._


	6. Friends know best

_I was gonna upload the next chapter if I had 10 followers, but I just was so excited to upload again and see the reviews. And the people who like this. Thanks for reading and everything. Like I said: it's a mix of everything, comics, cartoons, movies, so Peters friends are all in highschool with him, alive. Also- after their date (the next chapter) things get a lot more fun with SHIELD and other people. So just hang in there_

 **6\. Friends know best, after they make fun of you make poor decisions**

Peter sat in his usual spot at lunch. He poked at his food and listened to his music. He was distracted all day in class. He was either thinking about his dads grounding him for the rest of his life, or Deadpool. He began to think about Deadpool, again. He was so sweet to him, and so gentle. How could he be a mercenary? It was painfully obvious that he was insane, but a merc? If he was a mercenary he could have stolen his identity, which he kind of already did, not on purpose... Kinda. He could have kidnapped him, and held him for ransom... he offered that to him (in a way, was sweet). Or he could have just killed him in his sleep. Either way, Deadpool was way better to think about then his dads. A soft hand laid on Peter's shoulder. He looked up to see Mary Janes soft and bitter face. She then punched him where her hand was setting.

"Owwww. What was that for?" Peter rubbed his shoulder.

"For making me worry. Where the heck were you Pete?" She sat next to him. He shrugged.

"I'll tell you when we're all here." He took out his earbuds and tucked them away.

"Your dad sounded soooo pissed. I hope whatever you were doing was worth it." Peter's lips smiled unwillingly.

"Yeah." He continued to poke at his food. MJ pulled out her home lunch and began to eat. Not too long after Gwen planted her lunch across from Peter. She glared down at him.

"Tell me where you were!"

"We have to wait for Harry. He won't say a thing." MJ filled her in.

"You didn't blacken my name to your dad's right? Because having a bad rep with Cap America and Iron Man is fuel for a villain origin story." She sat down and shoved her fork in her food. "I mean, I don't want to be a villain, Peter. It's your fault if anything bad happens to me." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Sure Gwen. It wouldn't be fair if you were blackened to my dad's. Hell knows I'm a perfect angle to your parents." He smirked sarcastically. Just then Harry sat next to him.

"Your parents don't like Pete? I can't get my dad off of him!" Harry jokes with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Tell us now!" Gwen put her fingers up shushing Harry. Peter sighed.

"Oh yeah, what happened to you?" Harry realized the purpose of the day.

"Alright. You want the real story or the story I told my dads?"

"Real!"; "Real."; "Both!" They said simultaneously.

"Oh yeah, both. The fake one first." Gwen agreed with MJ. Harry nodded and ate his food.

"Ok. So I told my dads I built my own 'Iron Man' suit and went out of New York to test it." He spoke in one breath. "I said it blew up so I couldn't get home. And I didn't dare call them to pick me up. The end." They all stared at him, "What?" He shrugged.

"They; believed that?"

"Yep. Believe me, they've fallen for worse."

"Peter, you are a silver tongued snake." Harry patted his back.

"Don't encourage such terrible lies. We all know he can do better." Gwen made her 'are you serious' face.

"Okay, what's the real story?" They all looked at him. He looked at his food.

"A week or two ago I met, someone. And that day I met them again and hung out at their apartment for the night."

They looked at him with blank stares.

"We didn't do anything. I mean, we ate tacos, watched tv and I- WE fell asleep. Honest, clean, fun." They stared at him. They couldn't speak. Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't look at me like that! He was nice, and fed me food! We were just having fun!" Harry blinked.

" 'He' " they said collectively. A wild and evil grin grew on MJs lips.

"I knew it." She whispered.

"Knew what?!" Peters blush started to spread across his face.

"You've never liked girls like normal guys. It's so obvious." Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"I wouldn't have imagined you would lose your virginity to a guy though. Like, you would get a girl but then you would realize you were gay." Gwen explained.

"That's what I always thought! Dude! Insync!" Harry jumped up and high fived her. Peter's jaw dropped. He tried to force words out but just threw his arms around.

"Shhhh," Gwen pulled his arms down, "Everyone knows it. And it's okay. We still love you." She held his hands, cooing at him.

"Okay, 1: I'm not gay, and 2: I didn't sleep with him!"

"Pete, it's fine. We're not even surprised."

"I'm surprised he slept with a guy already."

"Ohmygod! He 'met' him weeks ago! Did you like; sleep with him in a gas station bathroom or something? Then he came back for more?!"

"Ahhh!" Peter grabbed his head and slammed his face on the table.

"Pete. Pete. Pete," Harry stared at him, " PETE."

"Uhhhhuhhhhhhhh." He moaned.

Harry cover his mouth.

"Is there something wrong? Is he threatening you? Is that why you're embarrassed?" Gwen asked him.

"No. It's because you are calling me gay." He whimpered.

"And you lied to your dads? Peter," MJ rubbed his back, attempting to sooth him.

"I'm sorry. But..." Gwen started.

"Peter, why?! Why would you bang some one who hurts you so!" Harry joked loudly.

"Because he's cute. And he's funny, and clever, and he saved my butt. Okay?" Peter blushed. They all laughed.

"Saved your butt? Is that what the gays call it?" Gwen teased.

"No I mean... He bought me a suit, so I wouldn't miss my dads meeting- so I guess I kinda owe him."

"OhmygodPeterno." Gwen groaned, "that's how those pedos get kids. They give them gifts and junk!"

"Yeah, but," Peter rolled his head to look at her, "I already have a date with him."

Gwen slammed her head in her hands.

"What! Seriously? I can't believe you!" Peter pulled out the note from Deadpool. MJ read it out loud.

" 'Pete- let's hang out like that again! Pretty sure you're imprisoned for life. So Saturday sneak out? Meet ya at Central Park at 1'. Peter no. You are so dumb." She laughed.

"He's going to kill you. He's going to gain your trust, do you again, probably make a porno with you, and kill you." Gwen peeked at him though her fingers.

"Okay, stop. He's a nice guy. And we didn't do anything! Not the first time we met, not that night, and we probably won't on Saturday."

"Probably?" Harry lifted his eyebrow.

"I won't sleep with him on saturday!" Peter breathed out.

"Wait, you're claiming not to be gay, but you're going on a date with a dude. What does that make you?"

"Straight."

"But you've never liked girls."

"Not true!"

"Yeah that's right," Harry defended him,"Back in grade school he had a HUGE crush on our T.A." The girls laughed.

"Harry!" He whispered at him, "you said you wouldn't tell anyone that!"

"Sorry. I thought you would have been over it by now. She's prob only like 50 now." The girls laughed even harder. Peter punched him in the shoulder.

"Okay- haha, laugh at the gay kid. Original." Peter furrowed his brow, and smiled.

"Ah, you know we're just joking." MJ smiled at him, "as long as he's not making you do anything you don't want to do, I'm sure he's great."

"Thank you." He nodded his head.

"I don't know MJ. How do we know this guy used protection? What if Peters pregnant?" Gwen acted so concerned.

"Are you kidding me?!" He threw his head on the table causing a large thud, that other people looked over for.

"I'm kidding! But seriously, don't let him do anything you don't want to do." Peter glared at her.

"I'm fine with that. I was just worried if you really got hurt, Pete." Harry took a bite of his food. "But I'm curious. What aren't you telling us?" Peter blushed again.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not telling what really happened at his apartment. Did he hurt you or something?"

"Harry!" Gwen growled at him, "Don't ask something like that so casually!" Harry shrugged his shoulders. Peter put his fingers through his hair. Mary Jane watched him.

"Something did happen! Look at him! He looks so guilty!" Gwen leaned in closer.

"Did you do it with him?! I was just play'n!"

"No." Peter put it out flat.

"Then what happened?" Peter lowered his head.

"I slept..." He mumbled.

"What?" They leaned closer.

"I slept..." He uttered.

"Whaaaat?!" They came even closer.

"I slept on his lap. And he snuck into my room and... pinned me to my... bed." He spoke in a quick low breath. Gwen and Mary Jane squealed with delight.

"Pinned you to the bed!?" Harry had some blush across his face.

"And we almost... Kissed." The shrieking and wails from the two girls caused a giant fuss in the cafeteria.

"Okay, how is that not gay?" Harry asked with his mouth full of food.

"It just isn't." Peter defended.

"Think about it, Pete. Don't your... dads do that? And what are they?"

"Dad is bisexual, and pops is... I don't know. But that doesn't mean he's gay."

"Dude, he's banging your dad. YOUR DAD IS BANGING YOUR DAD. Both of them are gay enough to settle down with another guy, and have a kid."

"Adopt."

"Doesn't matter, just like it doesn't matter if you're gay or not." Peter sighed.

"You guys are mean." Peter shoved food in his mouth. By now the girls calmed down enough to act human again.

"So, are you excited for your date?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Gay."

"Shut up!"

"Seriously, how do you not see it?"

"Shut up! Stop calling me gay."

"Alright." Gwen put her hands up in surrender, "but what are you planning to do on your not gay date?" Peter gave her a sharp glare.

"I don't know. There isn't much to do there in the summer."

"Maybe he was going to bring you there so you would get bored and he could bring you back to his apartment for some real fun."

"MJ. Shut up. Maybe he just wants to walk around the park, and talk to me." Gwen furrowed her brow.

"Haven't you had a date with him before? Other than your rendezvous?"

"No. This is our first date."

"You're not counting your one night stand?" Harry joined in.

"Stooooop!" They all laughed. Peter flicked food on them. They cowered away but continued to laugh. The commotion caught the football teams attention. More specifically, Flashes attention. He walked over and grabbed Peter's head.

"FLASH!" Peter resisted him.

"Hey Parker! Why are you getting these girls all dirty? I like 'em dirty but not what you're doing." He messed up his hair and let him go.

"Pete has a date! Aren't you happy for him?" Mary Jane placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?" Flash smiled at him. Peter shot a glance at MJ.

"Ah, it's nothing just some-" Flash grabbed the note in front of MJ. He started to read it.

"Oh, slick Parker! Sneaking out for a chick? Oh man. And here I thought you were gay, nice!" Peter screamed out loud. The three of them laughed so hard they fell out of their seat.

 _I just want to say all the "gay" teasing, is that. Teasing. My friends always tease me for being Bi, and I wanted to put in that joking from a real relationship into Peters life. Again, it was just playing around, but if it upsets you, please, please, please! Go back to tumblr. (Jk but seriously tell me. I'll try to tone it down if it's a real problem)_


	7. You don't have the timing

_Thank you everyone that followed and faved my fic. I hope you really do like it. I couldn't tell from the lack of reviews (JK, sorry. That's my type of humor). I just want to say that after this chapter it gets a little more interesting and more involved with Tony and Steve. I personally think it gets even better, but then again , I am a little bias._

 _ **7.**_ _**You don't have the timing for ice skating**_

Peters sentence was only for one week rather than the rest of his life. He wasn't allowed out pasted 8:30, and he couldn't hang out with his friends unless it was for studying. Plus, Tony had installed an alert system in JARVIS to tell him whenever Peter leaves and comes home. He convinced them not to put a tracking device on him, luckily. But tonight, Peter didn't care about that. He only cared about getting to Central Park by 11. All day he would check and see if Clint and Natasha were still willing to help him sneak out. He was a nervous wreck. This wasn't Peter's first date ever. He went on a date with Mary Jane once. And he had a scheduled luncheon with Gwen. But for some reason he knew he had to make his first date with Deadpool was better than the rest.

"Night dad. Night pops. Love you." Peter jumped past his parents as they sat on the couch with the tv turned on to a black and white movie.

"Did you do your homework?" Tony asked while laying his head on Steve's lap.

"Yep" Peter stopped and looked at them.

"Why are you in a hurry to get to bed it's only- 9:30," Steve looked back at him.

"No reason." Steve harshened his gaze. Peter put his hands up. "Just heading to bed early to get a head start on tomorrow." Tony reached up and hit Steve.

"What?" Steve looked at the man on his lap.

"You told him!"

"Told me what?" Peter stepped closer to them.

"Nothing Peter. Go to bed." Steve covered Tony's mouth.

"No, no, no, no," Peter furrowed his brow and walked at them, "You can't just do that. What are you guys talking about?"

Tony grunted at Steve.

"I didn't tell him."

"Tell me what?!" Peter leaned on the couch by Steve's face.

"Nothing," Steve repeated. Peter pulled his hand as hard as he could to release Tony's mouth.

"Dad- what- is- hetalkingabout," He struggled.

"Caps gonn-" Before Tony could finish, Steve lifted Tony's head up and kissed him. Tony, being completely okay with Steve's surprise make out session, propped himself up higher for him. Peter threw his hands up and backed away.

"I'm out." He left them and went into his room. "Do you know what they were talking about," He asked Natasha and Clint.

"No idea.", "I won't tell you." They said together. Clint and Natasha were preparing for the escape. Peter pulled open his closet door. He slid the clothes around before peering out.

"Clint, where's my tux?"

"Huh? You're wearing a suit there? You're seriously wanting to wear a suit to central park? You're gonna get mugged," Clint said as he examined his arrow.

"He told me to wear it!"

"I put it in your dad's room. If you can retrieve it and bring it back you can wear it." Peter rolled his eyes. He left his room.

"Why are we helping him?" Clint asked again.

"Because."

"Because his date's hot? Because you owe him? I mean, you agreed to do this for him not 24 hours after he disappeared. I'm not a dad to a teenager yet, but he should still be in time out."

"I'm just making sure the guy he's going out with is good enough for him." Clint smiled. Peter returned.

"They weren't on the couch. Their door's shut. I'm not going in there." He went back to his closet.

"Hey- they're already distracted." Clint smirked. Peter shivered.

"Alright, listen up. It's a 2 hour walk, but if we take my bike, we can get there in 30. But that's the easy part. We need to get JARVIS off line until we leave. We have one option."

"Have me disable it by shooting JARVIS's mainframe." Peter gave Clint the bitch face of a life time.

"Do you even know what a mainframe is?"

"Or we get Bruce to turn it off." Natasha lifted her eyebrow at him.

"You guys are so mean to me." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Peter, we still have a couple hours. What's the gameplan to get you home?"

"Same way."

"Can't. Bruce only agreed to turn him off once."

"Why?"

"We didn't tell him why we needed to turn him off. He's trusting that we aren't just using him." Peter felt that was a jab at him. He brushed it off anyway.

"Clint- you know that main-"

"Peter no." Natasha interrupted him. He grunted and jumped back on his bed.

"There's only one way I can think of that might not get me in trouble." Natasha lifted her eyebrow. While Clint wasn't looking, he gestured his signature web shooting moves. She nodded her head.

"Alright. So you're on you're own when you come home."

"The distraction is in place." Clint announced. Natasha looked down.

"Peter, if this guy turns out bad, I don't want you to hesitate to call us." She looked at Peter, "got that?" Peter nodded at her.

He had to admit he was nervous. Mostly because he knew Natasha was planning something. If she was going to prove a point, she would prove it. He calmed himself. He had to get ready for anything. He carefully slipped on his Spider-Man suit and then his street clothes. He had to make sure Clint didn't see him. He put on his web shooters and tucked his mask away. No matter what Natasha was planning, no matter if he was going to get caught, no matter if Wade was a mercenary, Peter was determined to have a great first date.

The time was 11. Peter was already at Central Park. He left the tower without a hitch. His dads were already in bed and asleep, so the biggest obstacle was cleared. Security was weary about letting him go but since Natasha was with him, they left him alone. He rode behind her on her motorcycle until they were a block away from the park. Natasha turned to him.

"Call me if he tries to kill you."

"Yes ma'm."

"Clint will be on the east sides towers. So he'll get to you first."

"Yes ma'm."

"Don't go any where out if our sight with him."

"Yes ma'm."

"Don't reveal that you're Spider-Man."

"Yes ma'm."

"Not to him either."

"Too late," she glared at him, "yes ma'm."

"Don't have- sex."

"Tasha! I won't. I'll be fine."

"Really? Because I dug up your rooms video feed. And you were really close to doing something." Peter grunted.

"I'm getting rid of that camera and that wasn't anything." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Be safe Peter."

"Yes ma'm."

"I'm seriously."

"And I'm Shurley." Peter waved good bye.

He looked up at the buildings. "What did she tell him?" Peter thought out loud, "Maybe that he was Deadpool. Maybe she said he's an ex-con. That my date is a killer. Those would make him want to murder Wade; not just watch him." Peter sat himself on a bench. It was 11.

He waited for him. He looked around nonchalantly for Wade's face. "Is he going to wear his mask? He seems pretty insecure with how he looks." He began to bounce his leg. He shrugged. "Why should he? He's funny and a seems nice." Peter shut his mouth."I got in trouble because of this guy." He sat up more. He he looked around him; his eyes shifted fast. "Why am I doing this? He probably is just wanting to get me in the sack...But he did buy me a suit." He fell back on the bench with a thud. "And that was random and generous...But he's making me sneak out, lie, and break all of my dad's rules." He let his head fall back. He looked up at the black sky. "Maybe I'm..." He sighed, "No I am." He closed his eyes. "I'm into bad boys." He laughed out loud.

"This'll be easy then." Peter's eyes opened to see a dark face stood over him.

"W-Wade?" He smiled and rubbed his nose on Peters.

"Just call me Bad Boy." Wade jumped on the bench and turned to him. Peter squinted his eyes. He couldn't see his face. The hoodie and the dimly-lit park made it impossible to make out any of his features.

"What are we gonna do?" Peter rested his elbow on the bench back and propped his head on his hand.

"I don't know. Haven't been on many first dates like this." He shrugged.

"Like this?"

"Going somewhere and being peaceful. My first dates are me saving the day, kicking asses, and getting with a hot piece. I mean you know Domino? Psylocke? Logan? Irish Rose? An Alien? Typhoid Mary ( _ **we don't like her. No one should**_ )? Cable? That Ella chick? Ring a bell? All of our first dates started with the world's fate in my hands and ended up- well you'll find out." Peter slid down in his seat, a little embarrassed that he didn't have someone under his belt. " **Heheheh.** "

"You seem really experienced."

"That shouldn't scare you, it should excite you." Peter coughed awkwardly. Wade put his arm around him. "I'm gonna treat you tonight. Whatever you want to do." He rubbed up against him. Peter laughed to ease the tension.

"We can walk around for a bit. Grab some hot dogs on the way." He elbowed him gently.

"Really? We have the night to ourselves and you want to spend it like them?!" Wade pointed at a couple walking past. "They're just talking. We don't have to be that boring!" The couples passing have him angry and soul looks," I mean we're two super-" Peter placed his hand on Wade's face.

"Super gays." Peter blurted out. "Super gays?" He thought. "Supergays. I'm still a freaking 6 year old." That's what he called his dads when he found out what gay meant.

"Wow. We haven't even been dating for an hour, and you've made a cute couple name for us. Personally I like Peade (pronounced: Parade), or Spideypool, but whatever." " _ **You've had that name in here before you met him.**_ " Peter shook his head and leaned closer to his face.

"Shh. Spider-Man is my alter ego. Remember?"

"Sorry, I'll use my inside voices." " **Clever!** " Peter stood up.

"Anyway, I just suggested it so maybe we would find something to do around here. There isn't much, but who knows..." Wade stood next to him.

"Alright. But there will be a punishment game if we don't do anything." Peter wanted to ask what that meant but knew it was better if he didn't.

They started to walk around. The park was quiet, and serene. It wasn't the quiet and spooky serene you'd get right before you were mugged, but the nice kind. Wade stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. Peter watched him. The passing street lights let his face shine for a moment before fading away. His eyes searched for something in the sky. His smile was small, and fated, but sweetened up all of his scars. Peter's heart skipped a beat. Wade's face turned to him.

"Do you think if we grab some of the brotherhood mutants, we could start a club? I mean If we get that diamond chick to be a disco ball, find a glowing dude, I think we can do it." Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. They came on top of a bridge and watched people walking around the Trump Rink. Peter leaned against the bridge wall and peered down. Wade leaned on him and placed his head on his back.

"I'm bored."

"And?"

"Why don't we go somewhere fun!"

"You chose to come here."

"Yeah but I thought we would ice skate and you'd trip and I'd catch you, and you would be like 'Deadpool! You saved me!' And I would be-"

"It's almost summer. It's not even cold."

"I was watching a movie and it seemed like a good idea." Peter shook his head and smiled.

"I guess if you wanna head somewhere else, we can." Peter looked at him, unintentionally giving him the saddest, cutest puppy dog eyes. "I just really liked walking with you; this park is perfect for hanging out with somebody and forgetting everything. It's always fun to have a night off. I don't have to think about my dad's, or the city, school, nothing,"Peter smiled at him, "it takes a giant weight off of my chest." His body seemed to relax. Wade furrowed his brow.

"I didn't pack my bags." He slumped over.

"Huh?"

"For your guilt trip." He whined. Peter was taken back.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. It's just that- on first dates you talk about what you like to do and who you are." Wade took in a deep breath.

"I'm Wade Wilson and my hobbies are going on the internet, making pancakes, saying chimichanga, breaking the fourth wall, sex is cool, also I have a thing on my left ass cheek that needs to be checked out by a doctor." Peter let out a small laugh.

"You are the biggest dork I have ever seen."

"Most people say biggest dick, but again, later." Peter smiled and looked at his hands.

"Do you have a job?"

"I save the world, one baby at a time."

"I mean one that makes money. Or are you a student?" Wade lifted his hand and wavered it.

"It's a job."

"You're a are mercenary."

"Yeah! How'd you guess?"

"You're the merc with a mouth. You have a reputation." Peter frowned. Wade's face contorted from confusion..

"What wrong baby?" " _ **Does Spider-Man kill people?**_ " " **No. Not even killing villains! He must not like killing people at all!** " "That makes sense."

"Huh?"

"You don't kill people do you! It's not something you do." Peter nodded and frowned.

"Well, I also help SHIELD a lot. Just last week I was on a mission. I didn't kill anyone. Just a bunch of robots." Wade's face shined through the dark. Peter smiled. "So what are you into?"

"Me?" Peter was A little embarrassed, "well, there isn't much to tell. My dads are Iron Man and Cap America. I go to school. I like science, and everything that goes with it."

"You're not on a team or nothing?"

"Nope. Spider-Man takes up all of my free time." Wade stuck out his tongue and thought.

"When did your dads adopt you? Or did they do the mpreg thing?"

"Huh- nevermind." Peter stopped himself, "My parents were helping SHIELD and died. I lived with my Aunt and Uncle until I was 4, then my uncle died. My aunt couldn't afford to take care of me. My dads said they would watch me until she could afford to support a kid. They were wanting to adopt a kid and thought I would be great practice. But after I turned ten she offered them to adopt me. The end." Wade nodded his head. "What about your family?" Peter smiled innocently.

"Ah-" Wade rubbed the back of his head, "My dad didn't like me. And my mom liked me too much. It's like those tragic lifetime movies, 'sept I'm not gonna die in a bathtub." Peter nodded.

"Sorry. Not trying to...pry."

"Na, I learned to laugh it off." Wade put his hand back down but 'accidentally' laid it on top of Peters. Peter pulled away, laughing slightly. He sat back up.

"We should find something to do before you die of boredom." He smiled at Wade. He began to walk away. Wade jumped to his side and put his arm through Peter's, then locked their fingers together. Peter blushed and stared at him.

"Never mind. Let's just walk around like this. Then maybe like this." Wade removed his hand and placed it low on Peter's waist.

"Deadpool!" He blushed.

"Shhh! That's my alter ego! Remember?" Wade's face emerged from the darkness again. He was smiling. Peter shook his head, not letting Wade see him turning red. They ,again , began to walk together down the path.

"They just left the bridge. Do you have eyes on them?"

"Yeah. And my eyes see that he's touching his ass."

"Is he doing anything else?"

"Nope. Natasha, I think he's going to be fine. Do we really have to stay out here all night?" Clint peered down from a building. "I mean the worst that could happen is- nothing really. Neither of them can get pregnant, and this other guy hasn't made a real move yet."

"I'm worried about him killing Peter."

"Why? He's just some kid."

"It's Wade Wilson."

"Wait. Who?"

"Deadpool."

"You mean that nutjob that went on the SHIELD mission? Who slaughtered all of our robots, thinking they were the bad guys?! The mercenary? Why did you even let him go on a date with that loony?!" Clint began to worry.

"I wanted to make sure if he had a hit on Peter he wouldn't do it."

"DID YOU PUT MONEY ON PETER'S HEAD?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME THE LAST TIME I TOOK PETER OUT?! I DIDN'T GET HIM KILLED, BUT I GOT THAT ASS-KICKING OF A LIFETIME! IF TONY AND STEVE HEAR THEIR SON'S DEAD, THEY'LL KILL ALL OF US!"

"Stop worrying, Clint. I'm following them, you got a shot at them, if anything goes wrong we can handle it."

"What if it breaks Peter's heart?! Huh? He seemed real excited to see this jackass, and killing him is really going to make Peter upset." Natasha paused.

"Better now before he makes a mistake with this idiot."

 _This chapter is my least favorite because I don't live in New York, and never have met anyone from there. So I have no clue what I was talking about... Plus it wasn't the right type of fluff for me. But, like I said- It gets better._

 _you can skip this rant v Down v here v_

 _I have 20+ chapters ready to go. But no love means no updates. I wont put a review min on me posting, they're mostly to tell me that someone likes it. I will admit- I don't post reviews either because I'm afraidy cat. But- I would like some... Please? Or just enjoy my story. Either way I'll post. Thanks to everyone again!_


	8. If he can do this

_See what the power of a review can do? Well... kinda. I didn't really want to post that nasty chapter by itself ( I just checked my reviews randomly while doing this and I got another and they just make me so happy!) Thanks!_

 _ **8\. If he can do this, he can join the avengers**_

Peter poured himself a glass of milk while he hummed happily.

"You're in a good mood." Tony looked over his paper at him.

"Who wouldn't be? It's a new bright and shining day!" Peter smiled cheerfully.

The rest of the night Peter and Wade talked about their lives and experiences. They had a lot in common. Not so much on their views of dealing with villains or morals, but they liked the same shows and movies; they liked the same kind of foods and hated the same actor. They even liked the same kind of order at Samantha's Tacos!

At 2:30 they called it a night. They stood at the exit.

"I guess this is bye." Peter let go of Wade's hands. "I would give you my phone number but I know you already have it." Peter smiled and looked away. "Maybe if I'm in your area, I'll pop by."

"You would? Geez. And here I thought you were regretting meeting me. Just like everyone else." He laughed.

"No way man! This was awesome. I really like hanging out with you. I would never regret you!" He tried to reassure him. Deadpool smiled.

"Sure. I believe you. Anyways-" Wade swooped in on Peter's cheek. He gave him a quick kiss. Peter's face turned red. "Night! See you Spidey!" He winked and ran off. Peter placed his hand where he kissed. He laughed and danced like a giant dork.

Peter touched his cheek again.

"Just really happy this morning." Tony grunted.

"He told you didn't he?!" Peter looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He told you about the training."

"Training? What training?" Peter asked. Steve took a moment away from whistling and making his breakfast. Peter noticed he wasn't wearing his pjs. He was in his workout clothes.

"I didn't tell him, Tony. I promise."

"Tell me what? What training?" Peter asked again. Steve smiled at Tony. Tony put down the paper.

"Sit down Peter. We have to tell you something." Peter had a terrible feeling growing in his stomach. It shouldn't have to do with Deadpool and their date?! Did they know? Did Clint & Natasha tell them? Peter sat down and looked at them.

Steve stood over him.

"Peter we were talking," He started.

"We made a bet." Tony interrupted.

"We made a deal." Steve looked over at Tony, "If you can keep up with my training, and improve, you can have a shot of helping us time to time. In your suit of course." Steve smiled at him. Peter drew a blank. He had no clue what he was talking about.

"I- I ah. Don't know what to say."

"It's going to be hard. I won't go easy on you. Those villains are going to be hard to fight. But I think with your spirit, and determination, you can do it."

"Fight villains? Do they know?!" Peter thought. He smiled.

"Thanks. I seriously don't know-"

"Don't say anything, Son. Just eat up and get dressed. We're going to start with a light jog and then a warm up." Steve put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm really excited to work with you. Maybe all of us can be on a team one day."

"Team." Peter whispered. "TEAM." Peter thought. "He wants me to become the Iron Spider! He's training me to become a part of the team." Peter couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my GOD! I can help you guys!?" He jumped up, "Seriously! I mean; Seriously?! You're gonna let me do this?!" The sudden and loud reaction startled them.

"Yes, son. But you have to complete the training."

"Are you kidding! That'll be a breeze!" Peter puffed his chest out. Steve smirked at Tony. Tony returned an raised eyebrow. Peter didn't eat he ran into his room to get ready. He slammed the door shut and began to shuffle through his clothes.

"Just think!" He thought out loud, "if I can get them to trust Peter, as well as Spider-Man, I CAN BECOME THE AMAZING SPIDER-PETER!" He threw his fist in the air triumphantly. "Okay, not Spider-Peter, but I can show them I'm Spider-Man and I can be like a super dude in their eyes!" Peter couldn't come up with words but he knew their true and meaningfulness. He pulled up his shorts and jumped out of his room.

"Ready! Let's go!" Peter pushed Steve while he was drinking his coffee.

"Pete! Wait for me to finish!" Steve tried to push back.

"This is your fault." Tony laughed.

"Go- now!" Peter continued to push.

"Start heading to the track on the the 86 floor. Take the stairs." Peter jumped off him and smacked into the door. Tony snorted and Steve coughed out his coffee.

"Door... The door is locked." He turned around and saluted them. Tony laughed his ass off, while Steve tried to hide his smile behind his hand. Peter left and Steve bursted out laughing. They laughed for a while, before calming down.

"Okay- okay. I wasn't into this idea of giving him a chance, but him running into the door only proves my point." Tony said still smirking.

"He was excited. Give him a break."

"That doors been here longer than he has."

"Yeah." Steve smiled slightly, "I'm not worried. I think he can do it." Tony frowned and looked away.

"It's not that I don't think he can't do it," Tony started," It's that he might end up like- us." Steve lifted his eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"Fighting everyday. Getting beat up and possibly killed. I don't want my kid doing that." Steve sat next to him and rubbed his thigh.

"Believe in him Tony. Maybe after a day or two he'll quite, who knows? We just need to show him we train like this so we can come home." Steve looked at him sweetly. Tony smiled half heartedly. Steve leaned in and kissed him. He held his hands and squeezed it. Tony nodded. Steve let him go and left the penthouse.

There was a pause of silence.

"JARVIS. Pull up the camera feed in Lab 348." A hollow screened appeared in front of him. He began to shift through the feed.

Peter ran fast, but Steve was faster.

"Pick up the pace, son."

"I've picked it up a hindered times now! Who keeps throwing it down!" Peter was breathless and sweaty. They've been running for an hour now.

"When I fight with Captain America I can stay right next to him."Peter thought, "Why can't I keep up with him?!" His wrist popped forward, instinctively. "Oh yeah. Webs." The continued to run. Steve stopped up ahead and drank water. Peter caught up to him. He planted his hands on his knees and leaned over, gasping for air.

"How ya doing?" Steve handed him a water. Peter looked up.

"You didn't break a sweat." Peter grabbed the bottle and dunked it on his face.

"You'll get to that point."

"Get to that point?!" Peter screamed in his head, "I sweat even though I've been crawling on walls for a year now."

"Sure. I believe you." He glared at him. Steve laughed.

"Ready for the warm up?" Peter groaned.

"You're not warm enough?"

"Nope. We train like this everyday, Peter," he placed his hand on his shoulder. "This is what it takes to be an Avenger." He looked in Steve's eyes.

"An Avenger, huh?" Peter smirked. "I can be apart of the Avengers."

"You're about on the level of Spiderman being on the Avengers, but yes. Maybe."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Peter clapped his hands.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Steve smiled at him.

 _I'm still giddy over your reviews! I've only seen good reviews/ feedback, and thanks for that, but also don't be afraid to suggest anything or yell at me because I aint good at the grammers.. I wont post the next chapter so quickly but I will try to keep a regular schedule (maybe every sunday)_

 _(I was kind of a review whore last chapter... I'm a really cheap review whore though_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )


	9. Team up for the second date

_I'm not gonna update tomorrow. I'll be watching the super bowl. Woot! GO Sports! Make a home run! ...Yeah... I'm just using it as an excuse to hang out with my family and eat a bunch of food. So, it'll be just a short chapter today. Really short... OH! Also, thanks for the reviews and welcome to the new followers! Nice to see you here!_

 _ **9.**_ _**Team up for the second date**_

Iron Man shot his beam at Bullseye, not trying to hit the buildings around him. He dodged and threw a small knife back. Peter shot his web and caught it just in time.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one patrolling the rooftops tonight."

"Thanks. You don't have to help me. I got this goof." He blasted at him again. Again, he dodged it and returned a knife to him. It stuck in Iron Man's chest and began to shock him. Peter pulled it out. "Ow."

"Yeah, looks like you got this."

"Yeah, yeah kid. You try and get him." Peter smiled and crouched lower. He twisted his arm and readied to launch. Bullseye pulled out another knife and threw it. It flew fast and straight for Peter. He jumped up and webbed the knife away. He landed on top of an adjacent roof. He shot at him but he grabbed his web and pulled him.

"WAITWAITWAAAAIIIT!" He screamed as he flew past Bullseye and crashed into a wall.

"Looks like you got this all wrapped up." Iron Man laughed at Peter.

"Yeah, no." He groaned.

"Go get him." Iron landed and sat on a ledge, laying back, kicking up his legs.

"I'm going to die because of you." Peter slumped over.

"I get your costume to pass down."

"Gee, thanks." Peter got up and dusted himself off. Bullseye had readied for him. He held several small knives. His arms were a blur as he threw them. Peter jumped out of the way of a few, he caught four in a web. He snickered.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with kni-" Before he could finish Bullseye threw a large ninja star that ripped across the top of his shoulder. He let out a small cry. Iron Man perked up.

"Spider-Man?" IHe started to react. Peter waved him off.

"Slipped a little. I'm fine." He grabbed the wound. It was bleeding. He looked at Bullseye.

"Hey, could you just, give up? You're making me look bad in front if an Avenger." He whispered to him, pointing back to Iron Man, "I mean, come on man, an AVENGER!" Bullseye responded by throwing much larger knives. Peter dodged his attack and flicked his arm towards him. He webbed his hands and brought them together. He pulled down, causing Bullseye's face smashed to the ground.

"There." He sighed. "Have at him,Tony." Iron Man walked up to the body and cuffed him.

"Want me to call SHIELD?"

"Go ahead kid." Peter looked down and played with his wrist. He cleared his throat, pausing.

"I don't have a communicator. Nick doesn't like me." Iron Man laughed and called in a SHIELD ship.

"They'll be here soon." He let his mask recede into his helmet, "thanks for the help."

"Ah, it was nothing. Just doing the right thing." Iron Man laughed.

"The right thing? Kid, the right thing you should be doing is your homework. What you're doing is honorable." Peter rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you." Iron Man squinted at him.

"You're hurt." Peter looked at his shoulder. The cut was large and stitches worthy.

"I'll be fine." He tried to brush it off.

"Kid, that thing's huge," he put his hand gently on the wound, "the ship will have someone who can help you with that."

"Thanks, mom, but I'm good." They chuckled.

This meeting between Spider-Man and Iron Man was pure coincidence. Peter was patrolling rooftop to rooftop when he happened to see his dad fighting against the mercenary, Bullseye. He liked fighting with his dad's. It was just one more bonding moment between them. Even though they don't know it's him yet. Peter touched his wound with his hand. He looked at his blood covered finger tips. He shivered. It was better they didn't know yet. Peter risks his life everyday, just like his dad's. But they definitely wouldn't want that for their child. Not Tony, any way. Tony saw potential in his son. He knew he could be much more than a super dork, running around the city, doing stupid stuff for people who hated him. He could become a real scientist, like Richards, or Pyrm. Minus the hero part of them.

"Well, see ya around." Iron Man waved to him. Peter waved back as he lifted up.

"SPIDEY!" A loud voice boomed across the rooftops.

"Oh dear god, not now." Peter slammed his face in his hands. Deadpool launched at him from out of nowhere. He dodged, letting the merc slam his face on the ground.

"Spidey," Deadpool whined, "why must you refuse me? I thought we were in love."

"Deadpool.." He growled.

"Do you know him?" Iron Man landed and opened his face mask.

"We've teamed up before. I guess." Peter shrugged. Deadpool gasped.

"I-I thought we had something. I let you sleep with me!"

"Excuse me?" Tony's eyes widened in shock. Peter put his hands on Deadpool's chest.

"We didn't sleep together."

"We did! Remember? Your face was buried in my crotch."

"DEADPOOL." He yelled, "I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" He covered his face with his hands.

"Are- are you embarrassed by me?" Deadpool looked at Iron Man. "You're having an affair with him. I knew it. I knew it, I didn't want it to be true-" Peter webbed his mouth.

"Please ignore him. He's just a mercenary, who I spent the night with at his apartment, and now he's stalking me."

"He's a mercenary? He kills people for money, you know that right?" He warned Peter.

"I know." Deadpool pulled off the web.

"Spidey. I think we need some time apart." He sniffed.

"Dead- It's not like that, just we're- ah." Peter looked back at Iron Man for help. He shrugged.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Peter gestured away.

"You lovers need a moment?" Iron Man lifted his brow. Peter shot a nasty look at his dad. He quickly grabbed Deadpool's arm. He pulled him away.

"I'll talk to you in a minute, Wade." He whispered in his ear.

"Can you feel it?" He whispered back.

"Feel what?"

"I get a rager when people whisper." Peter jumped back. "Ha, made you look." He shook his head and smacked his chest.

"Shut up Wade. I'll talk to you when he's gone." They walked back over to Iron Man. "Sorry, he was just..."

"Excited."

"Shhh."

"Do you need help watching this guy?"

"Bullseye?" Deadpool blinked.

"I mean him." He pointed at Deadpool. He looked at Peter. He twitched his head back repeatedly, gesturing for him to follow.

"Watch him." Peter pointed at Bullseye. Deadpool sat next to him and put his arm around the passed out mercenary's shoulder. Peter rolled his eyes. He walked with Iron Man to the far edge of the roof.

"I'm serious kid." He stopped walking and looked down to the streets."This guy is no good. He'll kill anyone who has money on their head."

"Don't worry. He's just-"

"A one time thing?" His smile traveled up his cheek.

"He's an acquaintance."

"Ah, an acquaintance," he laughed to himself, "that's a word I've used many times." He turned to Peter and placed his firm hand on his wound. He let out a small whimper. "Sorry." Iron Man let him go and looked at the blood on his hand. "He's going to hurt you. Everyone he works with gets hurt."

"We're heros, it's bound to happen."

"But around him-"

"Around him?" Peter threw his hand back towards Deadpool, "every time we've teamed up, we got the job done."

"We got the job done. Look at Bullseye."

"Look at me. I got hurt. Maybe you're the dangerous one to be around." Peter was proud of himself for that. He shrugged and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I am dangerous. But I'm not a-" he paused and looked at Deadpool, who was taking a selfie with the passed out man, " a psychopath." He turned away, and began to leave. He stopped. He turned back and leaned over to Peter's ear. "And I'm not banging Spider-Man." He whispered before blasting away.

"DA- AAHHH!" Peter tried to yell but ended up shouting. He went to jump after him but the SHIELD ship caught his attention. He sighed and walked back to Deadpool. Deadpool picked up Bullseyes arm and waved at Peter. Peter smiled.

"Ya know, I used to work with this guy."

"Really?"

"Well, 'work with' are strong words. More like, he shot an arrow through my head, and I kicked his ass." Peter smirked.

The SHIELD ship landed. Two agents retrieved Bullseye and carried him into the ship. Deadpool stood over Peter while a third agent patched his shoulder. They thanked the him and left. Peter turned to Deadpool.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"You can show me how sorry you are back at my apartment." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Wade. Shut up." He grabbed Wade's hand and started to walk with him. "If you want a relationship with Peter, you've got to knock off the flirting with Spider-Man."

"Eh- why?"

"I don't want my dads picking up on anything."

"So you are ashamed of me." He sniffled again.

"My dad just told me not to associate with you because you're a mercenary." They came to the edge of the roof. Peter grabbed Wade waist and webbed them across. "I'm just trying to say, I don't want them thinking their son's boyfriend is cheating on him with Spider-Man." Deadpool sighed.

"They don't know you're Spider-Man?"

"They don't know I'm Spider-Man."

"Fine." He grunted. Peter smiled and patted his back.

"What were you doing anyways?"

"Huh? I was looking for Bullseye."

"Really?"

"Yep. I stole this." Deadpool presented him a flash drive. "I was paid some big bucks for this little thing. TaskMaster has the same thing. But I missed him." Peter furrowed his brow.

"You were going after TaskMaster for a job? What's on these flash drives?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. I just know SHIELD promised me a bunch for them." Peter growled.

"Of course. But what would Bullseye and TaskMaster each have that SHIELD wants?"

"A better costume design." Peter shook his head.

"Isn't it kinda fishy?"

"Honestly a fish themed outfit would be better than what they have now."

"Did they give you anyone else to hunt down?" Deadpool nodded his head.

"Taskey, Bullseye,Mysterio , Kraven, and the Fantastic Reed."

"The Fantastic Reed? Geez. I thought Squirrel belonged with the misfits." Deadpool hummed in agreement.

"I can't get into his place. The security is scary. He looks like a giant, orange turd."

Peter thought for a moment.

"Let's go."

"My apartment?" He hopped up.

"To Fantastic Reeds hide out. If we team up, we can take out the security." Deadpools eyes sparkled with anime tears.

"A real team up?"

"Yes. A real team up." Peter grabbed his waist again. "Where to?"

"There!" Deadpool's finger pointed to a tower in the distance. Peter webbed onto a building and swung away.

 _Did you see that? A whole paragraph of action. I know, I know. I put too much work into the actiony parts._

 _I might upload Wednesday since this was a rather short chapter... but that depends on if I work Sunday or not (Did i mention I upload these at work? Todd, if you're reading this,1: Wow. We have a lot more in common than I thought, and 2: Can I get a raise?)._

 _Thanks again for the reviews and follows! Please do it again! And again! And a third time for good measure!_


	10. Not such a fantastic Idea

_Ah. This chapter._

 _ **10.**_ _**Not such a fantastic Idea**_

"Seriously? Reed Richards. Mister Fantastic. You can't keep those two names separated?" They landed on a tower with a giant '4' hovering above it.

"Hey, I've got 2 pieces left in my brain that function properly. The killing part, and the keep breathing part." " _ **They don't always work together.**_ " They snuck around the roof looking for an opening into the building.

"Have you ever snuck in any where?" Peter whispered.

"Yeah, lots. It's fun. Have you?"

"Nothing like this. Just my room and abandon buildings."

"Yeah- I'm more used to hide outs, secret caves, countries-Look!" Deadpool pointed at a air vent. He shot the corner, and pulled the rest of it off.

"Quiet!" Peter shushed him.

"I'm pretty sure no one heard that." Shrugged him off. Deadpool began to climb in the vent, then he crawled back out.

"Spiders first." He ushered him to the vent. Peter rolled his eyes, while pulling his body down the vent. He stuck to the wall, and began to climb down. He came to the sharp corner and pulled himself out of the way for Wade.

"Come on down," he whispered up," be careful. There isn't enough room for you to screw around."

"We're on a mission, Spidey. Maybe after a few victory drinks. But for now, we need to be serious." Deadpool slid his way down the wall and rubbed his face on Peter's feet.

"Stop. That." He growled.

They crawled down the vent way, looking down the occasional vent opening for a sign of Richards.

"I think my suits riding up my crotch." Deadpool announced as he adjusted himself.

"Shut up! I think I hear him." He quieted him. He watched as two men walked down the hall together.

"I'm just say'n: if Doom didn't have his stupid country to run, he would live in Canada." A blond man whined.

"Why Canada? Why not Russia? Why not Antarctica?" A blond woman shrugged her shoulders.

"It's closer and easier to bug us." They walked past, continuing to chat.

"False alarm. It was just Susan and Johnny." Deadpool didn't reply. "Are you okay back there?" Again, he said nothing. "Are you-?!" He looked back to see Deadpool taking pictures of himself and Spider-Man's ass.

"WADE!" He kicked his chest.

"Owfffff."

"Pay attention!" Peter knew he was blushing under his mask, but was too frustrated to care.

"The best selfies I take are with asses. I mean look!" Deadpool handed up his phone. Peter looked at the numerous photos he took. "Some already have 200 likes!"

"'Selfie with my bae','No Filte-' SERIOUSLY DEADPOOL?!" Peter read the caption under the photo. Deadpool giggled. Peter began to kick his chest over and over.

"Ouch, ooooof, AAHHH, jesus, hsjahahdhdjs," Peter continued to kick him until he heard a screeching sound.

"Wade, shhhh." He stopped moving.

"What! Me shhhhh?!" He began to thrash around, "you were kicking me, I was just showing my fangirls my new booty!" Another loud screech caught his attention. "What was that?" He whispered. Suddenly Peter spider senses went crazy.

"MOVE!" He yelled, as he tried to crawl as fast as he could.

"Huh?" Was the last word Deadpool said before smashing into the ground.

Peter groaned and grabbed his head as he pulled himself up from the rubble.

"You... You okay?" He tried to speak.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Deadpool sat up, "Where are you?" Peter looked over at Wade. His head was resting against his spine. Peter jolted back in shock.

"Is.. Is your... Neck broken?" Deadpool felt for his head.

"Huh. I'll fix it." He picked his head up and balanced it on his shoulders.

"Eww." Pulled away from him.

"What was that?" They heard a voice yell out.

"Ohh- gotta go fast." Deadpool hopped up and picked up Peter over his shoulder.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Put me down! Wade!" He ran down the hallway blindly.

"Fix my head! I can't see shit!" Peter thrashed on Wades back.

"I would but I can't grab it!" Peter barked. He stopped and tossed Peter around to sit on his shoulders.

"On ward!" He shouted and pointed forward.

"WADE NO!" Peter pushed Deadpool's head up, showing him the wall they were going to crash into. Deadpool ran down the white halls, carrying Peter on his shoulder. Peter had to duck and dodge several times to get out of the path of exit signs and door arches. They heard footsteps racing after them. Peter's heart raced, his lips twitch into a smile. He couldn't help but laugh. He was having so much fun. He would never imagine running down the Fantastic Fours hallways, riding on a mans shoulders while being chased. The whole thing was just so outlandish and funny, he busted out. Deadpool managed to take the laughing idiot on his shoulders into an elevator. The doors shut and he dropped Peter on his ass. He didn't care. He continued to laugh.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" He put his hands on his hips and shifted his weight to his side. Peter calmed himself enough to look up at Deadpool. Deadpool's neck was still broken; so there stood a sassy, headless body. Peter cracked up again. "One of these days you're going to have to grow up." He scolded.

The elevator halted. The sudden force knocked Deadpool over on Peter. Peter glanced up at Deadpool's neck.

"Wade," Peter laughed, "I can't take you seriously, hahaha, if- you look like that." He picked up his head and placed it on his neck. It sat there for a moment before sliding forward. Peter laughed and picked it up again. He leaned in closer to get it really screwed on. Deadpool noticed how close their faces were.

" _ **Shalalalala- my oh my, looks like the boys too shy, he's gotta kiss the girl.**_ " Deadpool pushed his face on Peter's, trying to kiss him. Peter pulled away, and laughed awkwardly. They sat there in silence. Peter bit his lip.

"Wanna try that again?" Deadpool suggested, lifting his eyebrow (even though they're both wearing masks and obviously no one can see it but somehow Deadpool can emote it).

"I ah- I um, ahh?" He pulled his face away from him, trying to hide his blush veiled behind his mask. An evil smirk grew on Wade lips. He helped himself to Peters mask. He lifted it up and lifted his own. He rubbed their cheeks together. Peter gasped at his skin touching his own. Wade let his kiss start from the base of Peter's neck and let it linger towards his mouth. He paused before his lips. Peter could feel his smile on his face. He turned his face slightly to face Wade mouth.

"Oh! Spider-Man!" A booming voice called on the intercom. Peter pushed Deadpool off of him, launching him on elevator doors. "You could have come in from the front door. You gave Johnny and Susan a scare. I'll send you to my floor." The elevator shuddered on. The floor dinged and began to go up. Deadpool stood up and fixed his head. He lent his hand down for Peter. He grabbed it.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He paused, "Ya know we got about 12 more floors before we get to his lab. So, plenty of time to continue that." He wiggled his eyebrows. Peter blew out air, and pulled down his mask.

"Maybe... Later." He patted his back. Deadpool fist pumped.

"It's not a no!"

They reached the 33rd floor. The doors opened. Reed Richard, in his lab coat and fantastic costume, stood in front of them. He smiled gently.

"Hello." He nodded at them.

"Hey guys." Ben stood farther back holding a magazine in his giant hands.

"Hey." Peter sounded and slumped over like a guilty child. "Sorry for... 'Breaking in'. I didn't think you would let us in."

"I would have let you in, Pet- Spider-Man. I would have- him escorted off of the premises." He glared at Deadpool.

"What!?"

"You tried to break into Susan's room and see, and I quote, 'if she can make her clothes invisible.'"

"Oh yeah, I remember now." He laughed. Peter knocked his head off. Reed was slightly surprised at the broken neck.

"Ah, Pe-; Ahem. Spider-Man. Could you come over here for a moment." He reached out for Peter. He stepped closer, and let his arm usher him forward.

"Watch him." He mouthed to Ben, as he pointed to Deadpool (who was trying to grab his head). They walked farther away then Peter was comfortable with. Reed seemed off. He pulled Peter so he couldn't see Deadpool at all.

"Peter, are you in trouble?" He stretched his head to see Deadpool."I saw him on top of you in the elevator." He stretched back and slumped his shoulders to maintain eye contact with Peter. "He's not making you... do things you don't want to do?

"NO! That was his heads fault."

"Humm," he stood tall again," I see." He placed his hands on Peter's shoulders. He gripped him tight. "Are you okay? Peter, if you're too scared to tell anyone that you're in danger-"

"No! I'm not in danger. This is a legitimate team up."

"Team up. Sure." He looked away, "Why did you sneak in here?" He furrowed his brow.

"Deadpool's idea."

"Yeah? Why are you here?" He spoke without enthusiasm.

"Deadpool's... on a mission."

"Yeah?" Reed had even less enthusiasm in his voice, " What's his mission?" Peter opened his mouth to answer, but a commotion down the hall caught his attention. Reed listened too. He sighed. "If Deadpool's trying to kill Ben, I swear-" he trailed off and walked towards the sound. Peter followed behind him. They walked into the next hall where Deadpool sat on Ben's shoulders, trying to stab his back with his swords. Ben tried to grab him, but when he reached for him, Deadpool would move just enough to dodge him.

"Get off you jackass!" Ben reached for him again.

"Hey- you were make'n googly eyes at me. I belong to Spider-Man!" Peter put his hands on his face. Reed stretched his head to whisper in his ear.

"Just say the word and I'll sling shot him off the roof."

"No-" his voice was muffled from his hands," not yet." Peter removed his hands and stood tall. "Deadpool. Get off of him. Please." Deadpool looked back at him. He stole one last jab at the Thing and jumped off of him. Ben growled. Deadpool hopped next to Peter and sheathed his swords.

"Thanks." Peter whispered. Deadpool giggled and grabbed his hand. Peter covered his face again.

"The slingshot is still an option." Reed whispered as he walked passed them.

The four of them walked into Reed's lab. Ben kept a close eye on Deadpool, and Deadpool kept a firm hold on Peter's hand. Reed stopped in the middle of the large laboratory.

"Alright. What's your 'mission', Deadpool?"

"I had to retrieve information from a bunch of baddies. And you have the second to last peice." Reed gave him a harsh look.

"Who's paying for your service?"

"SHIELD."

"SHIELD? Did they say anything else about this- 'information'?"

"If I get it; I get money." Reed sighed.

"As much as I would like to kick you out and have Johnathan set you on fire,"

"And I'd beat you to a fine cream," Ben added.

"I'll give you this since you're Pet- Spider-Man's 'friend'." He turned back slightly and let his hand stretch back to his desk. He shuffled around for a second then pulled out a large hard drive. Peter could see Deadpool's eyes zeroing in on it."I was sent a package a few weeks ago with this in it. When I looked into it, there was nothing. Just one file that was empty. I'm sure they would find something I couldn't." His hand returned to him and pushed the hard drive to Deadpool. Deadpool took it gratefully. Peter sighed in relief.

"Great. Let's go to SHIELD and turn in what you have." He suggested.

"Yeah. Umm, about that," he suddenly let his hand go and jumped away from the three, "I was really helping TaskMaster."

"WHAT?!" Peter shouted.

"I knew it." Reed uttered.

"Wait- Wade! But you said-"

"Yeah, sorry baby. After Tasky found out what I was doing for SHIELD, he offered me a million more than what they were willing to pay."

"Ben-" Reed looked at him. He nodded and ran towards him. Deadpool leaped up over him as he passed.

"Leapfrog!" He shouted. Peter couldn't move. He was too shocked. Reed stretched out and wrapped around him like a snake wrapping around its victim. He squeezed.

"Looks like I'm in a tight bind." He laughed.

"Peter- over by my stationary. There's a device that admits a gas that will knock him out! Grab it." Peter looked back at his desk.

"Spidey! Don't do that! Think about the baby!"

"Baby!?" Reed loss ended his grip slightly. Deadpool pulled his right hand up before he tightened again. Deadpool beat him with his free hand.

"Stop that!" Reed squeezed tighter.

"Hsjahahdhdjs!" He continued to beat him, even though he was pretty sure his eyes popped out. Peter ran back and grabbed a sphere ball looking thing labeled 'TEST MIXTURE'.

"Test?" Peter whimpered.

"I think this mix will do it. Or his head will blow up. Either way we'll get rid of the body." Reed assured him. Peter ran forward and readied to release the gas. Deadpool looked at him. He looked at Deadpool. He put it closer to his face. He loosened for a moment.

"Reed are you-" Deadpool interrupted him by grabbing the ball. He turned and released the gas in Reed's face. His eyes went blank and empty. His body loosened and fell to the floor.

"Deadpool!" Ben yelled. He ran at him again. He leapfrogged him again. Ben crashed into Peter, and body slammed him into the wall.

"Oh sorry." Ben picked him up.

"No- problem." Ben turned his face to Deadpool, but Deadpool was already inches away.

"Nighty, night." He sang as he gassed him. His giant body swayed before crashing into the ground. Peter stared at him.

"What? Are you mad at me?" Deadpool whimpered.

"Mad!?" He shouted, "I can't even make up words to tell you how pissed I am! You lied to me!"

"I didn't tell you the second part. That's not lying."

"You're not telling me the truth!" He punched his chest, sending him stumbling back.

"Ow. You owe me an apology." Deadpool's voice sounded more gruff.

"An- an APOLOGY!? Are you kidding me! You made me look like a idiot in front of Mister Fantastic!"

"You didn't need help with the idiot part." Deadpool joked. Peter was stunned at him.

"Wade! I'm serious! What if it's codes to destroy the world?!"

"Why would SHIELD want them then? Huh? Ever think of that?"

"So no one who would use them as a weapon! SHIELD could prevent them to getting in the wrong hands." Peter threw his arms up.

"Ohhhhhh. But what if they-"

"No 'what ifs' Wade! This could be really important."

"But money is important."

"Wade!" Peter walked up to him, " I know you're a good guy! Don't just act on rewards." He put his fists on his chest. "Wade. Give me the hard drive. We'll wake them up, say sorry, and send this to SHIELD. The end."

"And a kiss at sunset?"

"Wade." Peter said breathlessly.

"Alright." He sighed. "I'll call up Tasky and tell him the bad news." He handed Peter the hard drive. He exhaled.

"Thank you." Deadpool pulled out his phone and dialed in a number. Peter walked over to Reed passes out body. He pulled his stretched out torso and legs together into a long straight line.

"Spidey-" Deadpool called him, "he's offering 3 million now."

"Say no." He fixed his arms. Then his head.

"Spidey!" He whined,"4 million. Help meeeeee."

"You can do it Wade." Peter cheered him on.

"What?!" He shouted, "really?" Peter looked back at him. Deadpool looked over his shoulder at Peter. He tucked his phone away.

"Alright Spidey," He walked to him, "lets go."

"We're waiting for Reed and The Thing to walk up so you can say sorry."

"Spidey, 7 mil."

"Wade." Peter backed up as he came closer.

"Baby, I need that hard drive."

"No! Wade, think about this!" Peter hid the drive behind his back.

"Night Petey." Deadpool jumped forward with the mix ready to shoot. Peter launched above him and webbed the a hard drive to the ceiling.

"Aww," Deadpool stumbled back,"that's not fair. I'm going to have to punish you later." He winked at him.

"Wade." He twisted back at Deadpool and shot his webs at his chest. He ripped the web off. He continued to jump toward him. Peter leaped over him and webbed so his arms were stuck to his sides.

"Wade think about it!" He webbed his feet to the ground. He fell over on his face. He struggled back and forth, wiggling his arms trying to get free. Peter stood over him, glaring down at him.

"Are we gonna do this? Because I've always imagined you would be the one tied up." Peter kicked his foot.

"Wade. Please. I know you're a good guy." Peter said hopefully. Deadpool pouted his lip for a moment then slammed his face in the ground.

"Why must I take the moral high ground with you?" He mumbled into the floor. Peter smiled. He started to pull the webs off. When he freed his arms, he helped pull the webs off his legs. Their hands brushed each other lightly. Peter grabbed his hand. He looked at Deadpool in the eyes.

"It's hard being the good guy, but I think you can make it." A smile crept up on his lips. Peter helped him sit up. They sat on the floor. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you Pet." Deadpool caressed his jaw. Peter put his hand on his. He leaned in closer and kissed him on his cheek. He pulled back and looked at Wade. He didn't say anything. He almost seemed shocked. Peter looked at him for a while more. He started to pull up his mask. His bare mouth smiled at Wade. Peter then rolled up Wade's mask. Peter held Wade's face in his hands and pulled his face closer to his own. He tilted his head slightly and shut his eyes.

"Oh, Spidey, I really wish we could finish-" a sudden spray sound hit him with a wet mint smell. Peters head became limp. He fell on Deadpool and couldn't move. His eyelids were too heavy. Deadpool laid him down and pulled down his mask. "But I got some business to get to." He dropped the gas and pulled out his gun. He aimed for the web holding the drive to the ceiling. The bang scared Peter, but his body was so tired he couldn't react. The last blurry image he saw was Deadpool walking over him with the hard drive in his hand.

 _Did you like that? I hope you did. Anyways... I'm just about to leave work and almost forgot I owed you guys this._

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Review and favorite and all of that junk. I'm gonna have a surgery this next week, and I'll be feeling like shit for a while after (Don't worry it's not serious). So Nice reviews, or even grammar Nazi reviews would be a spirit lifter. I'll try to upload sunday again, but no promises.


	11. Played like a fiddle

_Yoooooo! Sorry it's so late for the update... I'm out of surgery, that's for the kind words for me! I'm doing great. I could have posted this Sunday, I felt well enough to, but SOMEBODY DIDN'T PROOF READ IT FOR ME. I don't have a beta reader, but I do have a friend reading it ahead of time, but she's a slacker. So blame her. Her names Polet._

 _ **11.**_ _**Played like a fiddle**_

Peter woke up. He had a slight headache and was really dizzy. He sat himself up to see Reed leaning against a counter holding an ice bag to his head. Ben sat on the floor against the wall, and held the same kind of ice bag on his face. Susan and Johnny were talking to a man in a SHIELD uniform. A hand rested on his shoulder. He looked behind him but saw no one. He followed the hand to Reeds body. Peter grunted and looked at the ground. He got up and walked to him. He slammed his body on the counter next to Reed. He folded his arms and continued to look at the floor. Reed handed him his ice pack. Peter took it but didn't look at him.

"Peter," Reed started, "don't blame yourself. Deadpool is manipulative. He does whatever he can-"

"To get his pay check." Peter interrupted, "I know." He said with a heavy sigh. Reed looked at him. He wasn't mad. He wasn't even disappointed. He knew Peter was hurt. He trusted Deadpool.

"Is he your," Reed swallowed hard, "boyfriend?" Peter grunted.

"I don't know."

"You want to talk about?" Peter shook his head. "Do you want me to call your fathers?"

"Absolutely not." He spoke sharply.

"Then talk to me, what happened? Do you owe him a debt? Did he hurt you? Is he threatening you?" Reed leaned over to whisper.

"Why does everyone ask that? If I didn't trust or like him, I wouldn't hang out with him." Reed thought hard. His brow furrowed and he looked at him deeply.

"Peter, look me in the eye and say that you fought to get the hard drive."

"I fought for it." He kept looking at the ground.

"Look me in the eye." He ignored the scientist. "Peter." He continued to ignore him. "Should I bring up the cameras?"

"No." He answered quickly.

"Why?"

"Because." He put his head on a cupboard.

"Because isn't an answer."

"Because he said he wasn't gonna sell it to TaskMaster, but that was a trick. I fell for a stupid trick because I like him. Okay?! Sorry... I gotta go." He dropped the ice pack and walked away. Reed slumped his shoulders and shook his head. Susan walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Poor kid," He uttered , "he's an idiot to love that Lunatic."

Peter walked up to the small house and knocked on the door frame. He pulled up his jacket collar to hide his suit underneath. Behind the number 36 came a sweet, grey lady to open the door.

"Hey Aunt May." He droned.

"Peter! I haven't seen you since Valentines!" Her voice was sweet but with a hint of malice.

"You know," He shrugged, "life's crazy at the 'Avengers Tower'." She let him in and patted him on the back. He threw his backpack on the couch and sat himself at the kitchen table. He laid his head down. She pulled out two cups and placed a kettle on the stove.

"How you do'n?" He asked her.

"Good. Just got off my shift. They made me work 15 hours today. No over time. Don't ever become a nurse. How 'bout you?" She continued to make the drinks.

"Fine." He shrugged.

"Ah, fine. I've seen you being that 'fine' before. What happened? Fight with your dads? Fight with friends? Lost your internship at the Baxter Tower?"

"No." He breathed out. She sat next to him and put her hand on his back.

"Go ahead. Tell me what ills ya." She cooed. Peter gave in.

"I trusted someone." She shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk. Trust is a powerful thing. Who did what?"

"This guy I met. He made me look like an idiot in front of Mr. Richards and stole HIS stuff."

"Peter!" She was taken back,"Why are you hanging around these people? They're not good for you." Peter groaned and rubbed his forehead on the table.

"It's not only that."

"Go ahead and tell me." She put her hand through his hair.

"He.. tricked me. He said so many lies and I believed them all because I wanted him to like me." Aunt May bit her lip and frowned.

"Why do you want him to like you? He sounds like a horrible person."

"He's a really good guy," He immediately defensed, "he's just motivated by the wrong things."

"What is he motivated by?" She leaned closer to him.

"Stupid stuff." He lifted his head to look at her.

"Does he want to have sex with-"

"Kinda, but that's not his main thing."

"Do you have...have sex with him?"

"No, Aunt May." Peter laughed slightly, " almost everyone I've told about him has asked about sex... Wait why did you assume I would have sex with him?" She smirked.

"Well he just seems like that kind of person. What do your fathers think of him?" Peter groaned louder.

"I didn't tell them."

"Peter. You didn't tell them? What if he hurts you?" Peter groaned even louder than before.

"Why does everyone ask that? He's a great guy- he just; screws up."

"Sounds like Stockholm syndrome to me." She joked. Peter laid his head on the table again.

"I hate this." She looked at him. She opened her mouth but the kettle went off. She patted his back and went to it. Peters phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hey Spidey! I know you might be a little mad at me but I'll treat you out tonight."

"Who's that?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Him." He grunted.

"Do you want me to call him? Do you want me to kick his ass?" She turned around and punched the air.

"No." He laughed. He looked back down at his phone and typed. She watched him for a minute before walking over and peeking at his message.

"'I'm not going to talk to you. You really upset me.' Really? He needs to be told off! Hand me that." She grabbed his phone.

"Hey!" She walked away from him and typed furiously. Peter jumped up and tried to grab it from her. He reached around her back grabbing for anything, but she kept it tucked close to her.

"Send!" She announced and held the flip phone in the air. Peter snatched it away and looked at it.

"'This is Peter's Aunt. If you hurt my nephew, god might not be able to help you from me', Aunt Maaaaaay." He blushed and slapped his face, "That's so-"

"Embarrassing," she interrupted, "I hope so. If it gets him to stay away from you, it's worth it." She shook her finger at him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." He groaned, "I'm texting him-" before he could finish, he texted back. "Noooo." He whimpered. May peeked over his shoulder.

" 'Miss. Peters Aunt, I would never hurt him. He his my lover boy'?" She looked at Peter, " 'he's just mad that I left him hanging for a make out session..." She slapped him. "You were gonna-"

"NO, HE JUST-"

"Where were you guys!?"

"NO WHERE!" They started their shouting match.

"Peter, what did he do? What did you do? Is he your pimp?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no. We're just- we like- I like-"

"Like, like, like what? Are you having sex with this guy? Does he go to your school?"

"I'm not having sex with him, we just-"

"We just what? I'm calling Tony." She walked into the kitchen.

"NONONONO!" Peter jumped in front of her blocking her way to the landline. "Please don't tell them! He's just a friend!"

"You wouldn't have come to me if he wasn't a problem."

"I came to you because I'm scared to tell them!" She stopped trying to get to the phone. She lifted her arms up.

"What the hell Peter! You can trust your dads! They'll help you!"

"They'll hunt him down and kill him."

"I'll hunt him down and kill him if he hurts you!"

"He hasn't hurt me! I really like him and I think I can change him!"

"Change him? Peter, you can't change anyone. They have to change themselves."

"I'm giving him the opportunity! He needs my help."

"Peter!"

"But Aunt May!"

"Peter!"

"But-" He smirked.

"PETER."

"But Aunty I love him!" He whined in a mocking tone. She laughed and deflated.

"Oh, Peter." She shook her head, with a smile and leaned against the counter. She looked at him, " I think you should tell them. In case he isn't the dreamboat you think he is."

"He's a good guy... You just have to dig a little." He smirked. Aunt May shook her head and slapped him in the chest.

"If he hurts you-"

"I'll make sure the Avengers will clean up your mess." She smiled bitterly.

 _Again thanks for the reviews. I had two questions from you guys: Where's the boxes (deadpools boxes), and what's on the drives._

 _1: IDK honestly.. They'll show up again. they haven't shown up for a while, but they will show up again._

 _2: What's on them is coming up soon..._

 _Again, thanks for the reviews and faves and follows. there was a lot of follows in the last week and so! More would be great, so come on. Come one dude. Come on. Please_


	12. Poor baby Peter

_Forgot about sunday. Oops._

 _ **12.**_ _**Poor baby Peter**_

Peter left Aunt May's without the relief he sought. He knew a visit to Aunt May wouldn't melt all of the stress away. But he didn't think she would pile on more worries. He walked homeward. Deadpool was texting him still. He ignored him. He turned his phone completely off. He knew his dad's had called him by now. It was dark, and he promised to be home at 8. It was now 9:30. Passed his curfew and passed the time he promised. He pulled an ear bud out and pulled his hoodie to further forward hide his face as he walked into the Avenger tower. He slid in a crowded elevator and hid behind everyone until the last one left. He pressed the penthouse floor.

"JARVIS? Are they waiting for me?" Peter asked staring down at the floor.

"Yes sir." Peter nodded slightly.

"Cancel the floor stop and stop on the floor right below."

"Yes sir." A few moments later the elevator brought him up to the floor below the penthouse. Peter left the elevator and sat in the empty hall straight across from the closing doors. The Avengers lounge and recreational area was on this floor, and there was no doubt they knew he was missing again. They would yell at him and refuse to let him stew in his room. They would escort him to his doom, and listen to his dad's scold him. He really didn't want to suffer through that. He was done today. He just wanted to sleep and forget about Deadpool, and Aunt May. He wanted to forget Reed and TaskMaster. But he couldn't. He caved in. He pulled out his phone and turned it on. As it turned on he looked at his sides. No one was coming. And by the sound of it, there wasn't many there. He guessed Clint and Bruce at least. His phone buzzed alerting him that it was on. Quickly the messages poured in. Some from Pops and Dad, but most were from Wade. He ignored the ones from his parents and read Wades.

"'Miss Peter's Aunt?', 'Petey, where r u', 'let's finish what we started, meet me in my apt (;", 'where r uuuuuuuu?!', 'Peteeeeeeey! I'm already naked! Where u !?', 'bby! I'll brb. I'm gonna get us tacos!', 'I'm back and u ain't here!', 'here's an idea, get that cute butt over here!', 'I'm cuming to get you', 'hehehehe', 'ur not in ur room WTF?!', 'call me when you get home!', 'r u ok? Ru in trouble?', 'call me let me know ur ok! I need 2 know ur safe bby', 'Peter! Answer! Bby ru dead?!', 'I'm sorry for making you mad. You deserve better than me TT-TT ', 'love you bby, holla back'.

Peter closed his phone. He was so mad, and almost had tears in his eyes.

"Does he really care if I'm dead or not? Why do I care? Why do I CARE if he CARES about me or not!?" Peter smacked his forehead with his phone. It buzzed. He looked at it.

'Peter, I love you! For you bby!' The message said. There was an attachment. He opened it up and saw Deadpool taking a selfie with all of the hard drives and an annoyed Nick Fury. His lips smiled and quivered. He let out a laugh and let his head fall. His hands shook and his heart hurt. "Damn you Deadpool!" He yelled and threw his phone at the elevator as hard as he could. It bounced off the wall as skidded on the floor. He sat there and stared at it.

"Freakin idiot." He whispered. It took him a while before he webbed it back to himself. He flipped it open and looked at the picture. He let out a sigh. He dialed him. It rang once before he picked up.

"PETEY! WHERE ARE YOU!? I'M SORRY! I TRIED TO DO THE GOOD THING!" He sounded like a child. The smile faded away from Peter's lips.

"I'm fine," he tried to sound calm, "I'm mad at you still," he heard Wade sigh, "but I'm really proud and happy you turned them into SHIELD." Wade squealed in delight.

"OH SPIDEY I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"I didn't say that." he paused and waited for Wade to reply. He didn't. He was, for once, completely silent. Peter cleared his throat, "Wade I..I want to say that... Bye." He flipped his phone shut and quickly tucked it in his pocket. He curled himself up, tucking his face in his knees and hugged his legs.

"He likes me. He cares." He whispered and smiled.

"PETER!" Steve's voice echoed down the hall. He walked up fast at him. Tony and Clint followed close behind. Steve stood over him. "Peter! Again! This is not going to become a normal thing. You will answer us when we call."

"And text." Tony added. Peter shoved his face away from them, burying it deeper in his knees.

"Peter, you aren't allowed out, unless it's school. You're to come straight home. Am I clear?!" Steve used his drill Sgt. voice (he knew it has an effect on him). Peter looked up at him. His eyes were red and watery. The three became alarmed.

"Crystal." He choked out. They were quiet for a moment.

"Pete," Clint spoke gently, "what's wrong?" He looked at him. He blinked once and buried his face again. Steve crouched down and wrapped his arms around him.

"What's wrong, Peter? Is Flash bullying you again? Did you get mugged? Someone say something about us? Come on, son." Peter shook his head.

"Peter?" Tony looked over Steve. They stood there completely unprepared. They had no idea what to say. Peter, by now, would say what was wrong. He had never been this quiet about his problems. Steve picked him up and hugged him. Tony joined in.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Steve whispered in his ear.

"I'm really... Okay." He sighed. Tony looked at Steve.

"Peter. I bought that Science 3000 collection thing you like. How about we go up to the penthouse and watch it?" Tony smiled at him. Peter looked at him. He nodded and rubbed his face.

"Yeah. Sorry. Sure." He tried to smile. He stood up. He put his arms around his dad's waists, letting them hold him as they the three walked into the elevator and left for the penthouse.

Clint stood there and watched them leave. Natasha and Bruce walked around the hallway corner and stood away from him.

"Where are they?" Bruce tilted his head.

"They left to watch a movie." He watched the light of the floor number change.

"Where was Peter?" Natasha folded her arms. Clint looked back at her.

"I think he was-" he looked at Bruce, "bullied or something. He seemed really upset. Almost crying." Bruce shook his head.

"Terrible. But, he'll get over it." He turned around and left them.

"That was cold. Even for Bruce." Clint commented.

"I think he might have been with Deadpool. I knew he would hurt him"

"What gives you that Idea?"

"He was late. He was crying." He looked at her, "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Not this... Probably. He refused to kill him and threatened to kill me if I didn't stop asking and raising the price." Clint made a small noise.

"Huh."

"So if the boy is late, he's with the psycho?"

"You know what I mean. He wouldn't break their rules, unless it's for that jackass." Natasha smiled at him.

"It's adorable when you get protective over him."

"Shut up." He smirked back. He relaxed his arms behind his head and walked back up the hall with Natasha.

"What should we do about him?"

"Wait." Clint sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that."

Peter slumped on the couch and waited for Tony and Steve. They stood further back, staring at him from the bar.

"What do you think is bothering him?" Steve turned away from him slightly and looked at Peter.

"I don't know. The only time he's ever acted like that was back in 4th grade when Mary Jane called him an idiot." Tony looked at the movie collection. "She refused to talk to him, and she got Harry to ignore him too."

"Something tells me it's not Mary Jane or Osborn this time."

"Gwen?" Steve shot a glance at him.

"No. Last fight they had, he was fuming, not a sad-sack." Tony pulled out a disk. "This looks tolerable. Peter?" He shouted, "how's the ' _Horrors of Spider Island_ '?"

"Fine." Peter shouted back. Tony put the rest of the disks away. Steve sighed heavily.

"I can't believe it."

"Me either. I mean- who wants a disk set? Why not just buy the series online? That kid's so weird." Steve shook his head.

"I can't believe he's doing this again."

"This?"

"Not telling us." Steve glided his arms. "He's a trooper. Always have been. But he's starting to keep secrets from us."

"Some secrets are meant to be kept away from parents." Tony finished stuffing the 6 separate cases in the one box. "Did you tell your parents everything?"

"Yes."

"Of course. You're the perfect Boy Scout. But Peter- he's more like me. Adventurous, daredevil, genius, brave, mysterious- shall I go on?"

"You forgot egotistical jackass." Steve smiled at him. Tony rolled his eyes and elbowed him.

"I'm making popcorn." Peter yelled at them.

"Burn it and die." Tony shouted back. Peter got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"I think it's his- 'friend'." Tony gave Steve a strange look. "The one he got that tux from. Remember?" Tony put the disk case on his lips and furrowed his brow.

"Yeah..." His eyes darted to where Peter was sitting. "That might be it." He walked in front of the TV and popped in the movie.

Steve sat in his spot on the couch, waiting for Tony and Peter to join him. Tony flipped the TV on and let it go through the warnings. He wandered into the kitchen and stuffed his face in the fridge. He peeked at Peter from the corner of his eye. He was frowning and still upset.

"What's up?" Tony casually asked.

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask how you are." Peter tossed his head back and looked at Tony.

"Can you just leave me alone for tonight?"

"I'll leave you alone, but you need to know if you ever have a problem you can come to me." Tony grabbed his head and kissed his brow. Peter flinched away.

"Ech!" He wiped the kiss off of his forehead, "staph." He whined. Tony smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Anything, Pete." He pat his back and returned to the sofa. He sat one seat away from Steve, but put his arm on the back of the couch and tickled his neck.

After the popcorn finished, Peter plopped between his parents and started the movie.

"What's this about?" Steve grabbed a handful of the puffs.

"It's like when you tried to watch _Pearl Harbor_ with the commentary on. But it's funny and interesting." Peter let a smile loose on his face.

"Not depressing and annoying." Tony shoved the food down his throat. Steve shook his head. Peter's phone buzzed. He pulled it out. It was a text from Wade. Tony lifted his eyebrow and looked at his phone. Steve tried to be less obvious about sneaking a peek at the phone. Peter hunched over to read it.

"The meet me at my apartment offer still stands. (Because I'm still naked!)" Peter shut his phone and tossed it to his feet, and kicked it even further away. He laid back into his seat and sunk back into the couch. Tony looked at Steve. He shrugged.

"Ask him tomorrow." Steve mouthed to Tony. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Make me the bad guy." He whispered as he wrapped his arm around Peter and snuggled him. Steve put his arm around both of them and watched the TV.

Tony couldn't sleep. He sat in the dark, next to Steve. He sighed quietly. He rested his chin on his hand, closing his eyes and letting his mind race about his only son. Steve turned to his side. Tony gently rubbed his bare back. He hummed lightly. He turned back over to and squinted at his husband.

"Why are you up?" Steve whispered hoarsely.

"I'm worried about Pete. I just don't..." Steve put his hand on Tony's chest.

"Let's worry about him in the morning. I'll talk to him during our training."

"He's not going to say shit to you."

"Tony... trust me." Steve let his hand fall to Tony's. Tony put his fingers through Steve's. They sat in silence for while. Tony licked his lips.

"Steve?" He started, "Can I do something? Something I promised not to do?"

"Give me a good reason why you should do whatever you're planning to do." Tony didn't answer him so a moment.

"I was looking in that lab... The one he showed us. Steve.. I know.. He didn't make that suit." Steve frowned and sat up next to him.

"What are you saying?"

"I made that suit years ago. Right when Spider-Man was on anyones radar, I made the suit. I remember getting the idea when he swung passed the tower. I designed it and built a prototype. Steve... I still have the prototype locked up. The designs Peter showed us-"

"Please stop. I've heard enough. Do.. do what you need to do." Steve rubbed his face. Tony got out of bed and slid on his pants. "you're going now?"

"It's the only time he isn't using his phone."

"Tony-" before Steve could protest any further Tony jumped on the bed and kissed him. He held his hand on the back of Steve's head. Steve held Tony's waist and let his hands climb up his back. Tony pulled away, but stayed right in front of Steve's lips.

"I know exactly what I'm doing."

"No you don't." Steve smiled and kissed him again. Tony got off Steve and the bed. He saluted him before leaving their bedroom.

 _ **I want to know your thoughts on this.**_

 _I'm starting to write about how peter's gonna introduce Wade to Steve and Tony. should he try to show him off or should they be doing **something** and be caught in the act? Or give me your ideas. Either review or PM is fine. _

Anyways, thanks for the reviews and the follows/favs. Don't forget to (PLEASE) review. I live off of reviews. They tell me that you like this pile of crap. I think this is the chapter where the good stuff comes in (yeah i've said that before but, oh well). Review, fav, and follow please! thanks again!


	13. The right choice

_Blame Polet for this being late. She refuses to read it, then says she loves it. Then never reads it again. Butt head._

 _ **13.**_ _**The right choice**_

"What was the first major country Germany invaded that started WW2?" Harry read his test.

"Italy." Gwen answered

"Eh." Harry waved his hand.

"Italy joined 'willingly', and they took over smaller countries. When they invaded Poland is when everything got real." Mary Jane translated her text book.

"Who was the first major country to join the war?" Gwen questioned Harry.

"England and France."

"Which one?"

"Frrrraaaaance?" They looked at MJ.

"Close enough." She nodded.

"Pete," Gwen turned to him, ready to share her next study question, "I'll go easy on you. Who influenced the Nazi party?" Peter didn't move his head from the table. He peeked out of his one eye. His head rolled over.

"My dad."

"Explain?"

"He's an ass hole."

"Tony?"

"The one who literally punched Hitler."

"Peter." MJ closed her book. "What's wrong?"

"Pops is a fitness nazi,that and he kept asking me about last night."

"Questions?" MJ pushed the book to Harry.

"Last night I came home, super pissed about- him. And now they're bugging me about everything I do."

"Ah. Him again." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"The training you started? I thought you would have quit that a week and a half ago." Harry laughed as Peter moaned.

"Everything hurts. Why does it hurt? It shouldn't hurt. I've done all of this before."

"Before?" Gwen lifted her eyebrow.

"Sparring with them for fun." He quickly made up something.

"Why don't you quit if you're dying." MJ asked.

"There's a lot of reasons I can't and won't."

"Pride." Gwen and Harry said together.

"Shut 's only part of it." Peter growled before his phone went off. He flipped it open.

"Come to my apartment! I've got a surprise for you!" It read.

"Wade no." He whimpered.

"That your boyfriend again?" Gwen snatched his phone.

"He's not my boyfriend and that's not yours." She shook her head as she read it.

"Pete, I hope your ready for this kind of relationship. Becoming sexualy active-" Harry began.

"I'm going to stop you right there. ONE: Wade and I haven't done anything like that. And TWO: I don't want to talk to him right now."

"Ohhhhh! Lovers quarrel?" Peter stuck his tongue at Harry.

"Can we meet him?" MJ asked fluttering her eyelashes. Peter froze up.

"No."

"Why not?! You've been dating forever!"

"We've been on one real date."

"How many dates have you been on if you don't count the real part?" Peter picked up his hand. He recalled the times and counted them on his fingers.

"Five. That's enough to introduce your friends." Harry nudged him. Peter stood up and shook his head.

"I'll ask him." He picked up his bag.

"Leaving? But you don't want to talk to him." Gwen growled.

"If I don't go, he'll show up somewhere I don't want him to be, wearing something I don't want him to wear." He sighed. His friends laughed and giggled.

Peter came up to the apartments call box. He looked at over 40 buttons, and adjusted his backpack. Each of them labeled a different number. He ran his hand down all of them at once.

"Who the fuck is there?","Hello?","No Mormons. What do you want?","Alyssabeth? Babe you home?","Spidey!", "Alyssa, I swear to god if you're trying to get me in the sack again!" The voices asked and demanded him to reply. He ran his hand down again.

"Wade Wilson?" He spoke to them.

"26.", "26.", "that loud ass mother fucker lives in 26." Some answered back. Peter pressed the 26th button.

"Waaaade. I'm here." He looked down at the ground and kicked a rock. He stood there waiting. He pressed the button again. "Wade." He looked up at the sky, waiting for a reply. He pressed the button repeatedly. A loud buzz emitted from the door. He grabbed the handle and enter the crappy apartment building. As he trekked up the the stairs, he thought about what he was going to say.

"Wade, I'm still mad. You made me look like an idiot in front of my boss, you made my aunt want to tell my dads about you, you're an idiot... But giving those drives to Fury was great. I wish you did that in the first place but still, good job." He continued to climb the stairs. "I'm still mad at you. Because you told my aunt you were making out with me." He huffed. "But you liked it!" He spoke out loud in a mocking tone, "You were totally into it! You wanted me! I didn't want you, I was just joking around." He turned the corner and looked down the long hall. The first door to his right was marked 20. "Joking? You were the one who really go into it. Kissing me and stuff." He scoffed. "Kissing, that was part of the joke. I'm not gay I wouldn't kiss a dude. I would have stopped you if we started..." He stopped and slammed his hand on his forehead. "You'll look crazy if you keep talking to yourself." He looked at the doors around him. 24 and 23. He slumped up to the next two doors and knocked on 26. He looked at his feet and the gross, off white carpet. He tried to kick up something that was caked on. He played with it until the door opened. He looked up at Deadpool. He leaned on the door frame in a seductive pose.

"Why are you wearing your suit?" Peter looked him over.

"Shhhhhhh," he put his fingers on his lips, "don't you say anything." His finger glided down his lips to his chest. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him in.

"Waaaade." Deadpool threw him back and slammed his own body against the door, shutting it. Peter stopped himself from falling on his floor by using his backpack as a counter weight and turned to Deadpool. Deadpool was now laying on the door in a seductive pose. His hand ran down the door, and bolt locked it. Peter rolled his eyes.

"I'm out." He threw his hands up and walked back towards the window. "I thought you were gonna be serious."

"I'm dead serious." A deep familiar voice startled him. He turned back to look at the couch. A black, bald, one-eyed man gave him a stern look.

"Hey, Fury. What are you doing here." Peter choked out, knowing he was fucked.

"I'm here to find out why Deadpool knows who you are." Nick Fury got off the couch and walked over to Peter.

"Okay, so-"

"We fell in love," Deadpool grabbed his hand, "and we were wondering if you would marry us. I know you're ordained." Fury ignored his comment.

"Go ahead, Parker."

"It was a slip up. He got to my phone and checked out all over my stuff." Furys glare shot over to Deadpool.

"In my defence, his phone didn't have a password. That means fair game." He was ignored again.

"Why wasn't your phone in your bag?"

"My dads- like to check up on me. Make sure I'm not fighting someone they deem 'too dangerous'."

"Fighting something?" Fury finally paid attention to Deadpool, "If your dads knew you were Spidey-Babe, they would have a cow." Peter cocked his head to stare at Deadpool. He tightened his grip on his hand.

"I told them I'm Spider-Man. Idiot."

"Really? But it was like 3 days ago when you- ahhhh. You told Nicky, your daddies... Okay. Yeah sorry. My bad." Fury looked back at Peter. His brow furrowed.

"We had a deal, Parker."

"Yeah well, they're coming around."

"The training sessions you are getting, aren't going to convince Tony."

"How do you know I'm training."

"Ah, duh," Deadpool shook his head, "he's Nick Fury. #1 spy! He even knows what kind of toothpaste you use, and what fleshlight color you like best. "Peter glared at him again. "Sorry, I'll shut up." Peter peaked back at Fury.

"That's one part of it, but Steve hasn't stopped talking about his son, who may or may not be joining the Avengers as a newer version of 'Iron Man'." Peter laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"He's- Ah... You're...You're not gonna tell them, are you?"

"Tell them that you're Spider-Man or that you're banging me?" Deadpool pointed at himself.

"I'm not going to tell him anything. You have an important mission. And I don't need them getting in your way." Peter stiffened up and held his breath.

"Can I tell him?! Please!Please!Please!Pleeeeeease!" Deadpool bounced.

"Deadpool told me about you convincing him to turn those drives into us, even though he was offered a lot more money from TaskMaster." He put his hands on his hips," Those drives had some black encrypted codes for an invitation to Hydra." He pulled a drive out of his pocket. "This one to Richard; was a virus. A smart virus." He handed it over to Peter. He let go of Deadpool and grabbed it carefully. Fury looked at Deadpool with his face of anger. "It would sit in his system, dormant until one of SHIELDs checks. Then it would transfer into our systems and quietly steal our secrets. It's designed off of Tony's decryptor." Peter looked it over before handing it back to Fury. "Thanks to Deadpool we deconstructed the virus and will send it back to them as stolen data." Peter smiled slightly, and looked at the floor.

"That's awesome." He looked back at Deadpool and winked at him. Deadpool covered his mouth shyly and fluttered his eyes.

"So, that got me thinking. If you can get him to quote, unquote 'Do the right thing', I can make the blow easier when you finally drop the Spider-Man bomb on Tony and Steve." Peter was slightly confused.

"What are you asking me?"

"I'm not asking you anything. I'm giving you the assignment to rehabilitate Deadpool. Show him the good he could do." Peter was stunned. He couldn't speak. "You need to have a close eye on him at all times. Always communicate. Never let each other down. Understood?" Peter didn't move. His mind was blank.

"That means we can have some more alone time." Deadpool rubbed against his side like a cat wanting attention.

"Unless you want to keep your relationship strictly romantic." Peter's mind snapped back into its place.

"Ah- ah... Yeah. I can take him under my wing."

"Oh, Spidey!" Deadpool threw his arms around Peter and shook him like a rag doll, "We're gonna be together on missions and we can go on more dates, maybe hanky panky." He kissed his cheek through his mask. "And I have you to thank too, Nicky!" He let go of Peter and threw his arms up for Fury.

"Do it and I'll shoot you." He growled. He hugged him anyway, Nick didn't react at all. Deadpool quickly returned to hug Peter. Fury then walked to the door, "If he's too much trouble: call me." He opened the door and left. Peter stood there looking at the door; astonished.

"Holy crap. I got a real SHIELD mission. From the real Nick Fury." He put his hands on his face and let them slide down his cheeks. "HOLY CRAP." He laughed.

"Awwww. Are you fangirling over Fury? Is he your dream boat? Here's an idea: We both get one person we can sleep with- a total hall pass. You can have Nick Fury and I get Andrew Garfield." Peter hit him in the stomach.

"Wade- do you understand this at all?!"

"We can hang out when ever?"

"I got a real mission from SHIELD! That's a step closer to the Avengers. That plus my training!" He wrapped his arms around Deadpool's shoulders.

"That's awesome! But we can still hang out whenever?" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Whenever you want." Deadpool danced in place while making 'oh yeah- party time' sounds. Peter laughed and joined him. They bumped their butts together and partied a little more.

Deadpool sat down on the couch and let out a pant. Peter rested his head on his lap and sprawled out on the rest of the couch. He looked up at Deadpool.

"Soooooo?" Deadpool started.

"Soooo what?"

"Are you still mad at me?" He whimpered. Peter looked away at the tv.

"I guess not. I'm just a little ticked you made me look like an idiot."

"You do that pretty well yourself."

"Shut up. I mean- I don't care that I was tricked like that. I mean-"

"You really are mad because I left ya hanging?"

"No!" Peter blushed.

"Suuuuuure." He grabbed his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "Do you want to have sex now?"

"Absolutely not. No funny stuff with co-workers." Deadpool whined.

"But you wanted me!"

"I was caught up in the moment."

"Can I give you the moment again?" He spoke in a lower, seductive voice.

"No, no, n-" Deadpool pulled Peters head up and kissed his forehead. "Stoooop." Peter wiped the kiss away.

"Don't you like me?"

"Shut up."

"Bby?"

"Shut it."

"Lover boy?"

"Go away."

"A quickie?"

"Let's not and say we didn't." He joked.

"Please?! I'll go easy on you!"

"One thing, we seriously just met a month ago. I'm not gonna-"

"But the elevator, and the lab..." He mumbled.

"Are you really going to mention that while asking for sex?"

"Ohhh. Yeah. But it's fun. Can we do second?"

"Second?"

"Second base! You up for it!?"

"That the touching one right?" He laid back down on his lap.

"Yes! 3!"

" **He is such a virgin. He doesn't even know what second base means! He's so adorable!** "

" _ **I prefer a lady who knows what she's doing.**_ "

Peter laid there and closed his eyes.

"Let's just hang out. I'm really tired."

"But-" Peter opened his eye.

"We're gonna be together a lot now that Spider-Man has taken you under his wing. Let's take it slow, man. Chill."

" _ **Did he really just say 'Chill'?**_ " Wade groaned.

"How 'bout a handjob?"

"God, Wade. NO." Peter laughed. "Just turn on the spanish show."

"You like my soaps?!"

"I have no idea what they're saying, but I can feel-"

"Their emotions!" He interrupted him. "Ah, look at us," He clasped his heart, "we finish each others sentences. I think we can take this to the next level." He jumped on his pants and attacked them.

"WOAHWOAHWOAH!" Peter pushed him away. "NONONO!" Their hands fought against his button and zipper. Peter's phone rang in his pocket. He sat up and pushed Deadpool away. He flipped it open and cleared his throat.

"Heeeello?"

"Where are you?" Tony's voice sounded calm, "because your phone says you're not studying with the dorks." Peter thought for a moment.

"Who's that?" Deadpool put his head on his shoulder. He began to unbutton his pants again. Peter was too shocked to stop him.

"Did- did you put tracking in my phone?"

"Your phone always had tracking. I'm just using it." Peter began to yell.

"My phone is from 2001! It can barely text! How can it have tracking?!" Tony was silent for a moment, he hummed for a moment.

"What apartment are you in? 23? 12? What floor are you on?"

"DAD!" Peter hung his phone up. He pushed Deadpool off of him. He buttoned his pants and dashed for the window.

"Where are you going?" Deadpool asked as if he caught his one night stand leaving him early.

"My dad's in the building!" He whispered loudly.

"Do you want me to kill him?"

"Noooo. Shhhh, I gotta go!" Peter looked out the window. He checked the street below, scanning for Tony's goonies or even Steve. A black Brabus was parked in the street a little ways down.

"Wade? Do you have binoculars or something? I think Pepper might be in the car."

"Or something!" He hopped up and ran into a different room. He can back seconds later with a giant sniper rifle.

"HOLY CRAP, WADE! PUT THAT AWAY!" He pushed it away from the window.

"Just look!" He showed him the scope.

"I'm still holding a gun at her!"

"It's not loaded!" Peter tried to push it away again but there was a knock at the door. He looked at the entrance.

"Give it." He whispered. Deadpool gave it to him delightfully. Peter looked down the scope and focused on the drivers seat.

"He didn't bring her." He sighed as there was another knock. He pushed the gun on Deadpool and started to climb out the window.

"Wait!" Deadpool grabbed Peters face and kissed his forehead through his mask, "Go get 'em tiger!" He let him go. Peter let a smile grow on his cheek.

"Later!" He waved at him and jumped down to the street.

He landed on the ground in a crouched position. He darted his head side to side, scanning again. When he saw nothing he darted up the street. As he ran he pulled his hoodie over his head. He ran up 7 blocks before stopping. He looked for a bus station or a subway.

"There's gotta be one," he whispered to himself, "I don't want to change here." He looked around at the trashy neighborhood. He looked back and squinted his eyes. The car was still there. He pulled out his phone and dialed Natasha. He started to speed walk across the street and in an alleyway. He entered the all way way and started to run.

"Hello?"

"Nat! Where is my dad?!"

"Steve? He's here. Tony?" She paused,"MIA. You okay? Are you running?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Ask Pepper if she knows where Tony is." He spoke quickly, with no breath. He turned two corners before she came back.

"She said he said he was going to pick you up from studying with your friends."

"Freaking- Natasha? Would you pick me u-"

"Peter, you're on your own. I'm not going to save you up every time you are in trouble with that Jackass." She hung up. He stopped and stared at his phone. He flipped it shut and looked around him. He had no clue where he was. He looked at the cardboard boxes lining the sides of the buildings. There was on man laying in one. Peter jogged towards him.

"Hey-" he stopped in front of his box, "sir? Can you tell me where the nearest Subway or bus or taxis are?" The man moved a little. He mumbled something but he didn't hear him.

"Excuse me?" He leaned closer to him.

"Go fuck yourself." Peter sighed.

"Thanks anyways." He rolled his eyes and poked around in his pockets. He pulled out a 20$ bill and placed it next to the man. He started to run away again. He decided to head for the streets. He started to walk towards the light of the sun. He got to the sidewalk and looked around. He guessed he was 10 blocks away now. He pulled out his phone, completely out of breath. He looked for the taxies service number ( if and when he ran out of web, he would call a taxi to pick him up). He told him his address and slumped back into the alley way. His heart raced. He didn't want Tony finding out about Wade, or Deadpool, or Spider-Man, or his new mission. His stomach ached as he felt his phone ring again. He slowly pulled it out of his pocket. He closed his eyes as he brought it up to his face. He peeked open one eye and looked at the caller ID. He sighed in relief.

"Hello?" He asked as he put it on his ear.

"Your dad is knocking on my neighbors doors and they're blaming me!" Deadpool whined.

"Who was at your door?" Peter ignored his request.

"My neighbor. I just told you!" Peter hushed him.

"Shhh. He'll check the tracking on my stupid phone and leave."

"Oh, he's gone." Peter's heart stopped, " I just wanted to tell you my neighbors are mean."

"Shit." Peter slammed his hand in his face, " I mean dang." He groaned.

"What?"

"He already left. He's going to find me."

"And he's going to kill you." Deadpool's voice got gruff and low in tone. "He knows who you are, and he will do-"

"What are you even saying?"

"Nothing. And drop the phone if you're so scared of him."

"No way! I bought this myself! I worked for it."

"I'll buy you a new one! Ditch the phone!"

"He'll find it and find our texts!

"And?"

"Never mind. I gotta go. Bye." Peter flipped it shut as a taxi drove up. He waved it down and got in.

He laid back into the seat with a sigh of relief.

"Stark Tower." He closed his eyes and relaxed. The taxi started to move forward. He let his heart calm down before looking at his phone again. He looked at the text conversation he had with Deadpool (it was mostly Deadpool whining at him to answer his texts). He deleted them all. He debated if he should delete the contact or not. He didn't want to have no contact with Wade, but it would look weird if there was a bunch of calls to and from a Wade. He flipped it shut, and stuck it back in his pocket. He pulled the hoodie off of his head. He laid his head back, closing his eyes again.

 _Sorry for the late update. Like I said, blame Polet. Anyways, it looks like caught in the act is in the lead (which I'm not surprised). But go ahead and still say what you want. Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. next chapter will be sooner rather than later because it's really short._


	14. Steve found Peter

_GUESS WHAT! Raph.69 came to me with a great idea. So soon there will be a FRENCH TRANSLATION OF THIS FIC! I'll tell you again when she posts the first chapter, so ya'll can go check it out! I want to thank Raph.69 a ton! She's amazing and I wish her luck with translating this trash. But seriously, Thanks Raph.69!_

 _ **14.**_ _**Steve found Peter**_

He paid the taxi driver and walked away from the car. His eyes darted across the roads and streets for Tony's car. He hadn't found him yet. He knew he was going to see him one way or another, but maybe if he got caught up in a fight he would forget about it. It was a stretch, but it wasn't impossible. He went in, and searched for him again. When he knew it was clear, he squeezed into a packed elevator. The levels went up and the people disappeared. He rode his way up to the penthouse. He peeked inside.

"JARVIS? Is my dad in the building at all?"

"Only Steve Rogers is in the building." Peter smirked. He walked to his bedroom and unloaded his backpack in the closet. He tossed his phone on the bed.

"Just wander the tower for a few hours. There's like, 100 floors. I'll just poke around and see what's going on." He left his room and walked to the elevator. He called it and rested on the door frame. He pulled his ear buds out of his shirt.

"Hey sport." Peter jumped. He looked at Steves and Tony's bedroom door. Steve looked like he just got out of the shower.

"Oh, hey Pops." He sighed with a smile, "you scared me." Steve have him a confused look.

"Why?" Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Just spooky." He put one bud in his ear. "Did you come back from fighting someone?"

"No, I just felt like doing a few more sets today. But, how was your study session? What did you talk about?" Steve walked to the fridge and opened it. Peter bit his lip.

"Old ships and stuff."

"Ships and stuff. What kind of ships and stuff?" Steve turn to the kitchen area.

"Ahh," Peter looked at the elevator, "ya know... History stuff." He was trying to be vague about the WW2 stuff from Steve. Last time he asked him about that war he wouldn't stop talking, and acted really weird... They whole thing made Steve really depressed. He paused for a moment. "I think I'll take the stairs. It's taking too long." He walked away from the elevator and to the stairwell door. "See ya."

"Where are you going now?" Steve asked looking at him up and down.

"I'm gonna hang out."

"In the tower?" Peter slowly nodded his head. Steve shut the fridge. "Just walk around the tower? Doing nothing?"

"That's the idea." Steve stayed quiet. "That it? Am I free?"

"Do you want to get dinner? Tony said he wouldn't make it."

 _Thanks for the reviews and the faves, and follows. Please do it again. Yeah, just type some stuff into that little box at the bottom. Yeah. Just like that. Or you know what? Go say hi to the amazing Raph.69! I really can't say enough to praise her because she's awesome!_


	15. Peter is bad at lying

_Hey, I have a correction to make before we get this started. Because I'm a pervert I kept calling Raph.96; Raph.69. So... sorry about that._

 _Also, Raph.96 has a title for this fic in French!_

 _"_ ** _The title will be "Miséricorde" which is a translation so Mercy but also something that french people say when they think somebody is going too far with their stupidities_** _". And I absolutely love it! I'll tell ya'll when she's posted!_

 _But thanks for the reviews, and the hell of a lotta follows and faves. Thanks!_

 _ **15.**_ _**Peter is bad at lying**_

He put the menu down.

"Ehh. I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought." Peter rested his head on his hand.

"You have to eat something. Just save the rest of it for later." Steve looked over the top of his menu and across the table. Peter bit his lip and picked up his menu again.

"What's wrong, Peter? You seem unsettled." Steve put the menu down and fixed Peters hair, "You worried about something?" He laughed gently and waved Steve away.

"Kinda."

"What is it?"

"Just worried about this assignment I got. My partner is kind of a nut job. But what he lacks in intelligence, he makes up with his charms and jokes."

"Does he help you at all?"

"We haven't started working on it yet. We literally just got the assignment," he paused," but it's one of those things where we're a better team than the Avengers or we crash and burn with the city." Steve chuckled.

"The avengers, eh? I hope it goes well. What do you have to do?"

"It's hard to explain." Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Try." Steve smiled, not dealing with his sons shit.

"Well I mean for-" he stopped. He had no clue what to say.

"Me? Because I'm outdated?"

"Whoa-" Peter put his hands up in defence," I didn't say that!"

"I'm joking, Pete. Why are you so jumpy today?" Peter held his breath.

"Should I tell him," he thought," I'm working to rehabilitate a mercenary. Oh that sounds lovely... I have a boyfriend. He's not my boyfriend yet. And I'm not gay. We're trying to rehabilitate... Homeless people," He remembered the homeless asshole, "Spread the love. Service project. Yeah."

"Earth to Peter. You there son?"

"Ah, service project. If you can call it that." Steve gave him a confused look. "We are helping the homeless and stuff."

"Like giving out blankets? That's great. Why didn't you just say that?"

"It sounded weird up here." Peter knocked on his head. "Ya. This morning we were working with them in the north ghetto part of of town."

"Ghetto? What does that mean?"

"Yeah. After studying with my friends. I ran up there and took a cab back. Don't tell dad-" Peter stopped as he noticed Tony's presence standing behind him. "Oh dad! Pops said you couldn't make it."

"It's my company, I'll go when I want to."

"How do you get anyones respect and trusting partnership when you continue to blow off meetings?"

"I'll buy it." He took a chair from a neighboring table to sit down left of Peter. He cleared his throat and stole Peter's menu. "So what weren't you going to tell me?" Peter opened his mouth to speak but Steve interrupted him.

"What weren't you going to tell him? About the homeless people?"

"Homeless people?" Tony stole a glance at Peter. Steve nodded.

"I don't know what class is making him do service, but I like it. Tell him about today, Peter."

"Well, after studying, I.. Ah-" Peter phone buzzed in his pocket, "Went to work on an assignment with my partner."

"Ah. Why didn't you just say that instead of hanging up on me?" Tony glared at him. Peter looked at his phone.

"'I seeee u! R u with ur daddies?! Can I meet them?!'" The text read.

"Because I was with an idiot." He typed away on his keyboard. "'No!.'"

"Your partner?"

"Yeah. He's an idiot... But like a huggable idiot." His phone buzzed again. "'Bby, I'm coming in'". "'Don't you dare!'"

"Who are you texting?" Steve tried to look over his phone.

"Said idiot." His phone buzzed again. "'I'm going 2 get them a rose bouquet from across the street'" Peter perked his head up like a meerkat. He looked past the tables of people and out the window to a floral shop across the street. Peter stood up. "I gotta make a call. I'll be right back." He dashed out of the restaurant into the street. He ran across the road into the flower shop and yelled out.

"Wade- I swear to god!" A man in a baseball hat and black hoodie turned around.

"Hey! I was just-" Peter socked his shoulder. "OWWW OOWIES! Rude." Wade rubbed his arm.

"What are you doing?!"

"Buying flowers."

"No- what are you doing here!" Peter pointed at the ground.

"Buying flowers."

"No- ahh. Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you! I was walk'n down the street, minding my own business and saw Iron Man walking in there and then I saw you. It was completely by chance."

"You said you were following him for an hour now." The little old women spoke up. Wade smiled and shrugged.

"Your booty is too good to not follow." Peter grunted.

"Don't come over. I'm having a problem with them. If you ever want to meet them- EVER...you will stay away."

"But- but." His lip quivered.

"No. Not now."

"But- you didn't introduce me when we were on the roof tops. And you won't introduce me now... Are you ashamed of me?"

"Wade." Peter slapped his forehead, "Why are you such an idiot."

"You don't love me. You hate me. I'm a dirty secret to you!" He put the back of his hand on his forehead.

"You really are." He tried to joke. Wade whined louder.

"Young man," the old florist spoke up, " this young lady loves you. It would be uncouth if you didn't let your parents meet her." Peter stood a gaped.

"She's- I mean, he's just a friend! I don't want- it's- Ah."

"Darling, leave him. He's no good if he can't show you to his parents." She cooed Wade.

"I'm too good for someone who thinks I'm just a dirty secret." Wade embraced the older women. Peter put his hands on his face.

"Fine, fine, fine. You can meet them. But not until you meet my friends. They were begging to meet you." He groaned.

"Oh, Peter!" The old woman let Wade go so he could fall into Peter. He stumbled back and grabbed Wade's shoulders to steady himself.

"You keep your promise young man. She'll come to me if you give her anymore trouble."

"I will ma'am." Peter pushed Wade up. He wrapped his arm around Wade's shoulder and escorted him out of the shop.

"I have no idea what's wrong with you." He growled at Wade. A sly grin grew on Wade's lips. He tucked his face into the nook of Peters neck and kissed him gently. Peter smiled and leaned his head a little on Wade.

"I want you to meet them. Honestly. But they don't know I'm Spider-Man. You being a older man slash mercenary doesn't help the case either. My friends will be cool wi- HOLY OOWWW." Peter jumped away from him, holding his neck. "Did you just- BITE ME!?" Wade laughed.

"It's a love bite! Love you! Text me!" He waved and started to leave.

Peter watched him and held on the stinging feeling on his neck. He continued to watch him until he blended in the crowd. He ran back across the street into the restaurant. He sat in his seat and looked at Steve and Tony.

"We ordered for you." Steve started.

"If you don't like it, more for me." Tony toasted to his drink before taking a swig. Steve rolled his eyes. He glanced at Peter and had a double take at him.

"Are you ok Pete? You look a little red." Peter felt his face. He was blushing.

"Ah- I'm fine. Maybe it's the lighting." Tony put his hand on his forehead.

"You are kind of hot. Do you need some water?"

"Dad! Pops! I'm fine! I'm always hot." He shrugged. "A little- too hot." He licked his finger and pressed it to his butt while making a sizzling sound.

"Dork." Tony spoke bluntly.

"It's not like you haven't done it before." Steve defended.

"I can say the same to you too." He retorted. They chuckled. Steve placed his hand on his forehead.

"Tony's right, you are a little hot. So you want water or something?"

"I'm fine. I'm good."

"Don't listen to him Cap. Go get the kid some ice water. The waiters take too long." Tony waved him away.

"But-"

"Hurry!" Tony grabbed Peter's head and pulled it on his chest.

"Owww." Peters head rammed into the arc reactor.

"Our baby has a fever." He rubbed his fingers through his hair as he cooed him. Steve sighed and left them. Tony let Peter spring back into his seat. Peter started to fix his hair to its former glory. Tony rested his head on his hand and looked at Peter.

"So," he started, "this homeless people project of yours... I.. I can't even come up with any questions to ask because it sounds as fake as that ladies boobs." He pointed at a large chested women sitting a few tables over.

"Dad!" He blushed.

"What? Are you embarrassed because I pointed them out to you or are you embarrassed because I caught you in your lie?"

"I'm not-"

"Are you serious? I saw you running away from that apartment building." Peter slumped in his seat. "Peter, you're caught red handed. Tell me what exactly you were doing at that apartment or I'll tell Steve about it, and he'll march right over there. He'll knock down doors and beat up people to find out what you were doing."

"I wasn't at the apartment." Peter tried to sound confident and convincing.

"Oh. Really? Because your phone says otherwise. And you hung up on me when you knew I was in the building. And the running from the said apartment thing." Tony shrugged his shoulders, "So are you going to try to defend yourself again?" Peter took a deep breath in and opened his mouth. His mind drew blank. "Go ahead. I'm listening." Tony rested his head on both of his hands and fluttered his eyes. Peter closed his mouth and slumped back in his seat.

"Can- can I tell you later? Because pops is right there." Peter pointed at Steve who was trying to get his Dorito body through the tables.

"Now or we take a field trip after dinner." Tony threatened.

"But dad!" Peter bit his lip. He glanced back and forth between Steve and Tony.

"Hey Cap." Tony turned around and waved at him. Peter grabbed his hand and slammed it down.

"I was- with a friend!" Tony looked back at him.

"What friend?"

"Ahh... A friend. Just... Later." He whispered as Steve sat down.

"They'll be right here with water." He paused, "Pete, you look even worse. Are you sure you're okay? Did you get sick from one of those guys?" Peter looked at Tony. He glared down at him.

"Maybe we should head home." Tony put his hand on Peter's shoulder, "Just to be safe. You go ahead and take him to the car. I'll see if we can get our food to-go." Steve nodded and helped Peter out of his seat.

The whole ride home Tony didn't look at Peter. He went on like everything was normal. He joked and drank as if he wasn't going to murder his son for lying to him. As they got to the penthouse, Peter excused himself to the bathroom. He slammed and locked the door behind him. He stood in the shower and pulled the glass door shut. He flipped out his phone and dialed Mary Jane.

"Come on. Come on." He mumbled as it rang. "Pick up..."

"Hello?" A sweet voice asked.

"MJ! Help!" She let out a sigh.

"Seriously? What now?"

"You know how I ditched you guys to hang with Wade?"

"You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"No! My dad tracked me down to the apartment and now he's interrogating me! What do I tell him?!"

"Hummmm...tell him you were with a friend for a project."

"Tried that. Didn't work. And I denied being there but he saw me running away."

"Peter: I swear to god you're going to kill me. Okay; how about you... You bought drugs."

"MJ!?"

"Well I'm under some pressure." She paused,"just tell him you were on a date. He'll drop it," he heard her snap her fingers,, "like that."

"You know what? That might work. Okay! Thanks. Text you later... if I'm not dead." He hung up and left the bathroom. He peeked out into the living room.

He scanned the area, and spotted Tony sitting on the couch. He cautiously stepped further in the room. He looked around him.

"Where's- where's pops?" Tony looked over his shoulder.

"Black widow and Hawkeye needed his help with some group of snake people. Come here." He waved him over. He sluggishly made his way over to him. He sat on the coffee table. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, so I was out-"

"You're not doing drugs are you? Tell me that. At least." He interrupted. Peter rolled his eyes.

"No- dad. I'm not doing drugs."

"Alright, lay it on me then." He adjusted himself to face Peter completely. Peter hunched over and clasped his finger together.

"I was-"

"With a friend." Tony added before he could finish.

"Yeah. We were on a date." He smiled slightly. Tony's eyes blinked in surprise. He looked away for a moment and then looked back at him. He furrowed his brow and bit his lip. It was silent. He didn't say anything back.

"Holy crap. MJ was right." He thought. Tony took a deep breath in.

"You... Were on a date?" Peter nodded. "At a crappy apartment... Peter, you're not having sex are you?" Peter's face went bright red. He tried to speak but choked on his words. He shook his head furiously. "At your age..." He shrugged jokingly.

"DAD OHMYGODNO." He finally spat out, "just a normal date!"

"Really because two teenagers only have one thing on their mind when in an apartment alone." Tony tried not to laugh or smile while watching his son squirm in his seat.

"Dad. We- I- we-" Peter's mind flashed back to Wade and him in Richards lab. He flinched his legs. "We- didn't do anything... Really." Tony, covering his mouth hiding a giant grin, nodded.

"So... What were you doing?" Peter covered his face with his hand, knowing he was red as a beet. His thoughts turned to them fighting for his pants button.

"Hanging out. Just... Yeah."

"No sex?" Peter squirmed again from hearing his dad talking about sex. Tony couldn't hold it in anymore. He let a short, loud laugh out. Peter shot a glare at him.

"Are you ENJOYING ME DIEING INSIDE?!" He yelled at him. Tony unveiled his mouth, showing off his smile.

"No, Peter," he laughed, " no. I'm asking if you're okay." He laughed again.

"You are such a jerk!" Peter stood up and grabbed the TV remote. He readied it for throwing. Tony's eyes flew open. He backed up into the couch.

"Don't you dare, Peter! I will ground you!"

"I won't hit anything important." He closed one eye to aim.

"PETER!" Tony flailed over and back behind the couch. He peeked his head up. "Watch yourself young man!"

"YOU SHOULD WATCH YOURSELF!" Peter snuck around the corner of the couch. He tossed the remote to the other side of Tony. He flinched towards Peter. Peter wrapped his arms around his head and began to mess up his hair.

"YOU LIKE TO SEE ME GET ALL FLUSTERED LIKE THAT!?" Peter growled.

"IT'S WORTH IT!" Tony cackled. They tumbled behind the couch for a few moments before Bruce Banner walked in from the front door. They looked up at him.

"Hey."; "Hey uncle Bruce." They smiled, and returned to their ruff housing. Bruce waved at them and walked to the couch. He sat down and looked around him.

"Do you guys have the-" Peter held up the remote. "Ah, thank you." He took it and flipped on the TV. "Watch Tony." He turned up the volume. They stopped fighting again and watched the screen.

".. Agree! They're ruining this city! Not only with their costly fights and constant trouble making, but they're damaging the image of the gays! Tony Stark and Captain America nothing but show that the gay community always have fights and needs to live with their friends to have someone back them at a drop of a hat." A banner on the bottom of the screen spelled it out for them.

'Heros worse than mutants'.

"Ouch." Peter grimaced. Tony stood up and dusted himself off. He pulled out his Starkphone and started tapping on it. "Now you've done it." Peter stood up as well and jumped over the couch, and sat next to Bruce. "He's going to fight them now."

"Hello? Yes, this is the Tony Stark your debaters are talking about right now... Would I like to come in? Why I would love to... Wednesday? No, no. Get makeup ready for me in two minutes. I'm coming over now." He hung up and sighed.

"Good luck dad." Peter smiled and waved.

"Don't think this conversation is over." Tony pointed at him. His finger traveled to Bruce.

"Tell him the dangers of sex. Make sure he thinks he can get pregnant. It scares guys more then girls."

"Pregnancy or the guys getting pregnant?"

"Yes." Tony touched his wrist and his Iron Man suit came flying in.

"Get to bed by 12 if Cap or I aren't home." Peter rolled his eyes and nodded. The suit finished assembling on him.

"Night love you."

"Night love you.";"Love you too." They waved as he started to leave. He turned back around.

"Bruce. Tell him sex makes you turn... Green." His smile widened.

"I hate you." he laughed and left. Peter turned the tv down.

"You did it again." Peter smirked, " you said 'love you'."

"I know. I didn't mean to." Bruce took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt.

"You gotta tell him you still like him."

"You gotta tell him you're Spider-Man."

Steve watched the end of Tony's debate. He looked so confident and composed. Steve admitted to himself that he would have beaten them all up as soon as they mentioned his son's adoption. He looked at the clock. It was 12:28. Bruce told him Peter went to bed before 11, so he wasn't going to be a problem. He turned the TV off and turned off the main lights, leaving the dim, ambiance lights on for Tony. He walked over to Peter's room and peeked through the door like he had always done. He watched the boy drool onto his pillow, and breathe softly. He tiptoed in and kissed him on the forehead. With a smile, he left his room. He sighed as he shut the door.

"Helping the homeless my ass."

 _I hope you guys liked it. Please, Fave, follow, and review._

 _I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU! A SURVEY! Check out my profile for the link! Please, this will help me a hell of a lot!_

 _P.S. Writer Lady is the proper way to get my attention._


	16. Wade visits Peter at school

_Mother fucking link never fucking works... Thanks for the reviews. And faves and follows!_

 _ **16.**_ _**Wade visits Peter at school**_

Someone was tapping their pencil, and it was getting really annoying. A few students, who hadn't even tried taking the test, laid their heads on the table, asleep. Mary Jane, Gwen, Harry, and Peter sat next to each other in the third row from the back. They would look up and check on everyone's progress. Harry, despite having the hardest time studying, was the farthest. Next was MJ, then Gwen, and finally Peter. His eyes stared out the window at the street. He watched as the sloughing students walked and talked in the yard. His eyes grew heavy and his head rested more on his wrist. He closed his eyes and let himself have a moment of peace.

Last night he was working with Deadpool by running on rooftops and patrolling for wrongdoings. Then, when he got into bed at 2 am, he was woken up three and a half hours later to train with Steve. He moved his hand down and rested his head on the window seal. He yawned and relaxed more. He peeked his eye open and looked at his test. He was only on question 12. He tried to foucus.

"World War 2 was the first war to use mustard gas. True or false." He hummed in his head. He let out another yawn and circled false. He looked out the window again. He rubbed his eyes and returned to his test.

The three friends left the classroom.

"I should be a history teacher." Harry bragged, "I'm pretty sure I aced that test."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." MJ snickered.

"Hey, I think I'm improving." He pounded his chest.

"Where's Peter?" Gwen spoke up. They walked back to the room and found Peter, face down drooling, on his test. Harry pulled out his phone and took a picture of the sleeping dork.

"Wake up Peter." Gwen gently pushed his body. "Come on. Get up."

"Wade, not now." He mumbled. The three friends eyed him.

"Wade?" A wicked grin covered her face. "Harry," she whispered," talk to him. Say you're Wade." She pushed him down to his level and got out her phone. "Go!" She mouthed as she started the video.

"Ah..." Harry cleared his throat," Pete-y. Petey. I'm Wade." He spoke in a lower tone.

"Ask him if he wants a kiss!" MJ giggled.

"God no!" Harry pulled away. Gwen rolled her eyes and handed her phone to him. She went right up to his ear.

"Petey, babe. You wanna kiss?" She spoke in a low tone.

"Wade." He stirred. They all gave a small laugh.

"Come on baby. Give me a kiss."

"Later."

"But Petey, we slept together."

"Don't tell my dads that, dumbass." He turned his head.

"Holy-" Gwen pulled away and covered her mouth. "Did he have-"

"Shhhhh." MJ hushed her, "continue." Gwen positioned herself by his ear again.

"What don't you want me to tell your dads?" Peter rolled his head to the other side. "Petey. What don't you want me to tell your dads."

"About the apartmen..." He yawned.

"Oh, Peter slept with him!" Harry's face showed worry.

"Wake him up. We need to beat him up for not telling us." MJ pushed Harry's shoulder. Gwen shook Peter violently.

"Holy- okay- okay. I'm up." Peter pushed her away.

"You slept with your boyfriend?!" Gwen shouted.

"What? No! What the hell? Were you guys going through my phone?" He growled like a sleeping bear.

"Do you sext him?"

"You were talking in your sleep. About 'Wade'." Peter sat up more and wiped off his face.

"Guys. I hate all of you. Yeah, Wade is my... Friend. I don't sext him. What else did I say?"

"Apartment?!" Gwen wiggled her butt in excitement over her favorite gay ship. Peter squinted at her.

"Oh." He realized what she was saying," Saturday after I left you guys I went to Wade's. His apartment. My dad tracked me down and almost caught us."

"Doing it?" Gwen laughed. Peter groaned.

"You really sound like him. He always wants to do it."

"He pressures you! How dare he!"

"Yeah. He hasn't really forced anything..." His body felt a jolt from a memory. "Kinda. Oh, and he wants to meet you guys too." Peter started to gather his things.

"Really?!" MJ bounced in place.

"Yep." He got up and threw his bag over his shoulder. "When do you want to meet him?"

"I'll ask," He pulled his phone out and began to text Wade. They talked for a minute more before leaving to their next class.

"Nope." Harry put his cards down. "Full house."

"Holy crap. How are you winning?" Gwen threw her cards in the middle of the table.

"I hate this game." Peter put his head down on the table. MJ shrugged it off and gathered their cards for the next round. Their teacher skipped out that day and the substitute let them play games for the period. As MJ dealt the cards, Peter's phone buzzed. He flipped it open. It was Wade.

"Hello?" Peter asked half heartedly.

"Saturday? That's so far away!" Wade whined.

"It's only four days. Calm down."

"Can I meet them today? What's their names?"

"Mary Jane, Gwen, Harry. And no. You can't. Not today. Everyone is busy today."

"Is that Wade?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He wants to meet you today." He yawned and continued, " Saturday Wade."

"If you send me a picture of your dick I'll wait."

"Wade, no."

"Please?! What class are you in? Can't you just do a quick snap!?"

"I'm in math." Peter thought for a moment. He blushed, thinking about Wade sending him one back. He sighed aloud. "Fine. Goodbye." He shut his phone and stood up. "I'll be back. I gotta go pee." He left the room and walked to the bathroom.

"Why am I doing this?" He checked over his shoulder. "I hate staying up so late, and getting up so early." He opened the bathroom door and glared at his reflection.

"Yeah. I mean... I get to hang out with him more. And I'll be a step closer to being an Avenger." Peter stopped his mouth."but do I really want to send him a dick pic to shut him up!?" His reflections face started to pink up.

"Dude, I'm trying to take a dump. Stop being such a pussy and send her one. If she asked for it, you're good to go." A random guy in one of the stalls answered him. Peter covered his face in embarrassment. He bit his lip and walked into the first stall. He locked the door and took a deep breath. He started to unbuckle his belt. He pull them to his ankles and stared at his boxers. He pulled out his phone.

"Wait? You to send a dick pic to him? You're gay? Who are you?" The guy questioned. Peter sat straight up. His face beet red. He stood up, fixed his buckle and left the bathroom (without taking any pictures). He speed walked to his classroom, uttering angrily about Wade and the guy in the bathroom.

He walked back to his class room and slammed the door behind him. He sat in his chair and pouted.

"You okay Pete?" Gwen looked over her cards at him. He bit his lip, and let out a short breath.

"I want-" the door to the class room opened and caught everyone's attention. Peter turned around as well to see who was coming in. His eyes flew open wide.

"Oh shit." Peter ducked his head. A tall guy in a baseball cap and black hoodie stepped in. He walked over to the sub and spoke to her.

"Who's that?" Harry whispered. Peter sunk deeper in his chair.

"Peter Stark Rog-" The sub asked loudly.

"You don't have to say it all." Peter growled as he stood up. He went up to the desk. The tall newcomer looked at Peter.

"Hey bby." He whispered.

"You need me?" He ignored Wade, and looked at the sub.

"I guess this new student is under your watch today?" She rolled her eyes and went back to playing on her phone. Peter evil eyed him. Wade smiled back at him.

"I didn't get that picture." He nudged him.

"You never will. How did you find me?"

"I've been meaning to tell you that I follow you around a lot."; " **I gotta say: you are really bad about littering."**

"Wade; I'm going to kill you." He pushed him.

"So are those guys your friends?" Wade pointed at his table. They were whispering and pointing at Wade as well.

"Yeah."

"They look like dorks."

"You have to leave. This is school. I need this."

"But Spidey.."

"Peter. I'm Peter."

"But Petey. Please?"

"No. Leave. Now." He head butted him in his chest. Wade's lip started to quiver. "If you say I'm ashamed of you, I'm breaking up with you."

"We're dating?!" He hopped.

"Not if you don't leave!" Peter pushed him towards the door.

"Fine." He grabbed the door handle and looked back at Peter. Peter shooed him. Wade hung his head and opened the door. Peter's sigh of relief was interrupted by Wade making a mad dash for his table. The other students stared and awed as he jumped over a desk to get to the group.

"Wade!" Peter jumped back to his friends. But Wade had already sat himself in peters spot and was shaking hands with MJ.

"Hi. Names Wade Wilson. I'm dating Petey. He's my boyfriend."

"Wade." Peter tried to pull him out of his chair.

"Hi." MJ blushed. They watched him, eyes wide open, as if he was a living legend.

"Wade? Hi! I'm Gwen, and this is Harry. She's Mary Jane but you can call her MJ." Wade smiled like a gentleman at them.

"I'm finally meeting my boyfriend's friends. I almost met his dad's but he's-"

"Don't say it." Peter warned him. Wade leaned closer to Harry.

"He's ashamed of me." He whispered. Peter hit his shoulder and pushed him.

"Peter! Be nicer to him!" Gwen growled.

"No it's okay," Wade smiled at her, "Peter likes to act tough, but he's a big softy in bed. He pushes me a lot, but he's the one who likes to get pushed around." The students around the other tables whispered and laughed. Peter's face went bright red.

"WadeShutupwedidnothaveseximgoingtokillyoujustyouwatchme." Peter barked in his ear. His friends laughed at him.

"He's just joking, Pete. Sit down." Harry grabbed a chair from a different table and pushed it to him. Peter took it, ungratefully. He sat down like he was a child throwing a temper tantrum. He rested his head on the table and listened to the whispers of his other classmates.

"I hate you so much, Wade." He whined.

"Peter, shhh." MJ put her finger to him while still gawking at Wade.

"I'm glad to see you're real!" Gwen smiled.

"How old are you? I heard you have an apartment. So like; 18, 19?"

"The comics are really vague about it. Just in the range of 25-60."

"Please ignore him." Peter lifted his head.

"To be safe let's go with 23. Romeo and Juliet clause and everything." " _ **Isn't that just a Utah thing? With all the mormons and everything?**_ " Wade grabbed Peter's hand. A few students behind them gasped. Peter pulled away and ducked his head down.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Don't call me baby." Wade opened his mouth, " And don't say anything dirty." Wade shrugged and shut his mouth.

"You guys seem really insync. Do you finish each other's sentences?" Harry joked. Peter groaned loudly. Everyone around him snickered. Wade looked at everyone in the classroom, then at Peter, who was very red, and pouting. He turned around to the class.

"Watch this." Wade started to get up. Peter didn't need his spider senses to know something was going down.

"Wade- no. Sit the hell down." MJ and Gwen giggled at him.

"Hi!" Wade announced to the class," Wade Wilson. Nice to meet you." Peter pulled on his arm, and mouthed 'sit down' to him. "You know Peter Parker right? This guy? He's my boyfriend," Peter slapped his hands into his face, wishing he'd be hit by a runaway train right now. " Any questions?" They stay silent. "No one? Good. Now if you please, we'd like to talk without you eavesdropping." He blew them a kiss and sat back down. Peter covered his face with his hands. Wade grabbed his wrists, pulling them to the sides. He leaned his head to the side and kissed Peter's cheek. Everyone around the table went bright red, and almost every girl in the room started giggling. The rest of them whispered to the guys.

"Damn it Wade." He whispered. "You're an-"

"Shhhhh. Baby. Ignore them. They will never love like we do." He put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. It took a few minutes for the class and Peter to calm down. Harry, Gwen, and MJ used this time to whisper to each other and write down their questions. Peter had given up any dignity he had left and let Wade cuddle him. Wade's one arm was around his waist, still, and his other hand occasionally snuck its way around Peter's legs. Harry cleared his throat and straightened the paper.

"Mr. Wilson, what is your #1 intention with our Peter?"

"Sleep with him." They froze up when he answered. Gwen let out a slight laugh. MJ let out a louder one and they all started to bust a gut.

"Wow Wade, you got us for a moment. That was pretty awesome." Gwen finished laughing and grabbed the paper.

"How did you meet our Peter?"

"Well..." He crossed his legs like the sassy bitch he is," We were at the bank-" Peter elbowed him. "I was trying to make a deposit and he was just dicking around."

"I was doing stuff." Peter grumbled.

"Sure, you seemed really busy. Anywaaaaay, I fell in love with him at first sight. It was just like a fairy tale! He whisked me away, and we traveled all over New York."

"Shut up Wade." Peter buried his face in his neck. Almost every girl in the class, again, awed and giggled. MJ grabbed the paper and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You're a lot older than you..." She stopped and looked at her friends. They nodded their heads and egged her on, "have you been married or engaged with anyone before?"

"Yeah. A few times. Nothing serious. And it was mostly because it was an accident." They looked at each other with confused expressions. "But, I wasn't as in love with them as I am with Petey." He nuzzled his cheek on Peters. The girls continued their excitement. Harry took the paper again.

"Do you have a job? Do you plan on staying with Pete for a while?"

"Yes and yes."

"What's your job?" Peter elbowed him again.

"I work at SHIELD." They gasped. Peter grit his teeth.

"Really?!"; "No way!?" They looked at each other.

"What do you do?"

"Right now I'm training with Spider-Man." They were floored.

"The Spider-Man?! Like: the web slinging menace!" Gwen slammed her hands on the table. Peter buried his head deeper in Wade.

"He's not a menace. He's just as helpful as the Avengers. In fact, he's even better." The three laughed.

"I guess you're on Peter's side with that. He worships Spider-Man." She joked.

"Do not." He stuck his tongue out at Gwen.

"What's he like!?" MJ bit her lip. Peter smiled a bit.

"MJ is the one who has a crush on him." He whispered.

"Shhhhh." She blushed.

"He saved her life a couple of times." Gwen explained, "it was her fault though. She was getting right in the middle of a fight to get the scoop. He seriously had to pull her out of the guys hands once." Wade laughed.

"So he's into the girls who need to be saved?"

"I don't go looking for trouble." MJ blushed. Wade wiggled his shoulder. Peter looked up at his shadowed face.

"I should have a talk with him about that." He winked. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the questions. I bet he wouldn't want his dirty laundry aired." On that, Gwen ripped the paper away from Harry.

"Ahem. Okay... Wade, do you have sex with Peter, and do you use protection?"

"WE DIDN'T WANT TO ASK THAT!" MJ squirmed.

"I wanted to! And it's my turn." Gwen sassed her, "Wade, would you mind?" She locked her fingers together, and rested her head on them.

"Yes we have and no we didn't. We're pregnant." He squealed.

"We haven't done anything other than hang out." Peter hissed. Wade smiled.

"Really?"

"Do you want to go there?"

"What happened!?" The three scooted in closer.

"Nothing we need to talk about." Peter regained his will power and sat away from Wade, pushing his hand off of his waist. "I think it's about time you left."

"Nooooo!" They whined. "He just got here! Stay for the rest of the day!"

"No!" Peter grunted.

"Why not!"

"How am I going to explain to my teachers that my boyfriend is following me around."

"That sounded fine. Use that." Gwen pointed at him.

"No. He's too much trouble. Besides, I'm upset at you."

"Why!? He didn't do anything!" They defended.

"Because he came to class, he asked for something stupid, and he's going to get me in trouble; again." Gwen started to make a pouty face, and Harry, Wade, and MJ begged him.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?!"

"Noooo." He folded his arms. Wade looked at him. Their eyes locked. Wade moved his head and let their foreheads touch. His hat lifted up, revealing his hideous scars and skin. The three held their breaths at the sight of him. Wade tilted his head slightly to kiss Peter on the cheek.

"Please?" He whispered. Peter was frozen again. Too embarrassed and too angry to move. He Let out a sight grunt.

"I swear to god, you make one little-"

"Don't worry, I got this." He smiled and looked at Peter's friends, "am I right!?" They were still frozen. "What's wrong?" He lifted his eyebrow. He suddenly realized his face was showing. He fixed his hat quickly, "see, better." He smiled. They didn't move. People whispered behind him. They weren't quiet enough.

" _His face!_ "; " _He's so gross looking!"; "Dude, he's fucked up._ "; " _They good ones are always deformed. Hehehehehe_."

"Guys?" Peter waved his hand in front of their faces. Wade didn't notice them. He was listening to the others. He suddenly stood up. They got out of their stunned state to notice him.

"Ya know what? I better go. I heard that your daddies were gonna pick you up early anyways. Peter turned back to Wade, who was already leaving.

"Wait! Where-" he huffed and followed him out the door.

He shut the classroom door and followed Wade down the hall. He caught up to him and pulled him back.

"I said you could stay. Why are you leaving!?" Peter looked into his eyes.

"Didn't you see them? They saw me."

"Of course they saw you, the whole class did. You literally stood on a chair and announced yourself to the whole room."

"No," Wade actually sounded frustrated," they saw this." His circled his face with his hand. Peter shrugged.

"What? I don't see anything." Wade grunted.

"I'm leaving, have fun." He moved away.

"Wade!" He continued to pull him back, "wait!" Wade stopped and looked at him.

"I'm going. You don't understand." He pushed Peter away from him. He stumbled back as he watched Wade walk further and further away. Peter didn't want to admit it, but he was actually excited that Wade was going to stay. But his sudden attitude change scared him. He seemed angry, or embarrassed about being there.

"Oh no," Peter realized," his face." He facepalmed and sighed. He didn't understand why Wade put so much value on looks. He should know that Peter cares about him, even if his eyes popped out of his head, he wouldn't care. As long as he was still Wade (sure there was a time at the beginning where he was just pretending to like how Wade looked, but he doesn't care about his looks now). He rolled his eyes. Well, there was a time Peter hated the way he looked. When he started high school and started to be bullied by Flash and his friends, he wanted to stop being the scrawny, nerdy kid, and wanted to measure up to Flash. He sighed and returned to the 's not the same, but he kind of knew what Wade is feeling. When he entered, they suddenly hushed. They were talking about them. He knew it. He went back to his seat. His friends were still shocked about Wade appearance.

"Did you guys really have to gawk at him? His... features is a sore spot for him." Gwen snapped out of the trance.

"Sorry... It was just so ; weird. Like he didn't seem to be... disfigured." That hurt Peter. Wade wasn't disfigured. He was just different. He never told Peter why he looked like that. He seemed insecure about it, so he didn't dare to ask. Peter furrowed his brow.

"Next time that happens, just continue talking to him okay? And he- he's not "disfigured. He's a normal guy." They looked down at the table. The door opened again. They all looked up, hoping he returned. But it was just the emo office aid. She handed a piece of paper to the substitute.

"Peter Parker?" Peter looked at her. "You're getting checked out." Peter looked at the ground.

"Alright." He grabbed his bag and flung it over his shoulder. "See ya." He waved to his friends and left the classroom. He walked towards the front office.

"Wade said I was getting checked out,"Peter spoke out loud,"... Is he checking me out? No. If he wanted to do that, he wouldn't have left." Peter sighed with a heavy heart. Why did he feel so bad for Wade? He doesn't really care if he hates how he looks. He... Really likes Wade. Maybe he's feeling bad because his friends couldn't look at him. His heart hurt. He shook his thoughts away as he stepped into the office. Steve sat on the couch, waiting. He looked up at him. He gave him a nod before standing up.

"What are we doing? Is the city in danger?"

"The city is always in danger. We just wanted to give you a surprise." He put his arm around him, and hugged him. They walked out of the building, and waved to Tony, who was laying against the car.

 _Damn. Was that long or what? Because I honestly don't know... Annnywaaaays... My damn survey link is being a little bitch so, this is what you have to do to access it._

 _type in your web address box_ surveymonkey . com _don't copy and paste that because it has hella spaces, now copy and paste this at the end of_.com : /r/798KM6Y

 _make sure there is no spaces or_ _anything. If all goes well it should look like:_ /r/798KM6Y

 _If there's nothing after the : then oh well. You're all in the 'Knowing how to work a fucking computer' generation, so I'm sure you can work it out... And mobile users? Ur fucked._

 _Please do the survey, review, fave, and follow! It means a lot to me, and the survey is rather helpful and junk. Thanks a million!_


	17. Hawk is out, so take advice from Falcon

_Hold out for about 1-2 more chapters..._

 _ **17.**_ _**Hawk is out, so take advice from Falcon**_

"Seriously!?" Peter bounced, "the helicarrier? I can check it out!?" Steve smiled and nodded from the pilot's' seat.

"Yeah. I guess Fury wants to give you some motivation to continue with the training." Steve smirked. Tony huffed, but didn't say anything.

They flew the jet to the carrier. Peter had never been on the carrier. His meetings with Nick Fury were wherever Fury wanted them to be. But that was never on the carrier. He knew Wade had lived on the carrier at some point. His thoughts returned to Wade.

"Ahhhh." He whined. His heart hurt when he thought of Wade feeling like that.

"You okay, there?" Tony tilted his head slightly to look at him.

"I think I'm dying."

"Do we need to go home?" Tony tried not to sound thrilled. Steve started to pay more attention to him.

"No, it's my... partner. We were talking in class and he was..." Peter sighed, " a little upset at my friends. And it sucks." Tony furrowed his brow at him.

"You care about what your partner thinks about your friends?"

"Yeah." Peter looked out the window, and saw the carrier. He got out of his seat and moved to the pilot seat. He looked up at it. Steve looked at him from over his shoulder.

"Pretty great huh?"

"I've never seen it from up close." Peter stood, awed. Tony sat and watched them gawk and ogle over it. He let out a loud huff and folded his arms. They paid no attention to the baby in the back.

Steve landed the jet in the hanger and the three of them made their way into conference room 7C, where Fury told them to meet. Peter geeked out about being inside the carrier. Steve geeked out that he might grow up to be a hero like him. Tony was always three steps behind them, griping about Peter having anything to do with SHIELD. Peter enjoyed the tour, but his heart wasn't into it. He still had Wade stuck in the back of his head. The asshole made him care, and worry about him. His heart continued to ache. They wandered into the completely black room, and sat at the table.

"Excited to meet Nick Fury?" Steve smiled.

"I've met him before. Like- tons of times." Peter smiled weakly.

"Oh," Steve was overly excited and forgot about their adventures before hand, "Just never believe 100% in what he says." Nick Fury walked in, not a moment after. Peter and Steve stood up to greet him while Tony moped in his seat.

"Hey Fury. This is my son: Peter."

"We've met before." He gave Peter a disapproving look.

"Just went over this, Pops." Peter ignored Fury. Steve let out a nervous smile.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm just excited that you're here." Steve put his hand on his forehead. Tony laughed and grabbed Steve's waist.

"He's just a nervous momma, trying to impress the teacher, so they'll give the student a gold star sticker." He smiled.

"I knew that. And I know all about Peter's abilities." Fury turned his attention to Tony.

"Wait what!?" Peter perked his head up.

"Your combat skills, intelligence, durability... Didn't they tell you why you're here?" Fury managed not to slip in Peter's powers.

"Field trip." He shrugged.

"Not exactly." Steve admitted.

"We've been thinking that the SHIELD training academy would help with your progress in becoming an asset to the Avengers." Fury kept a straight face. Peter narrowed his glare.

"Oh, really?" He didn't sound as enthusiastic as before.

"The course would be over the summer. It wouldn't interfere with your high school's schedule."

"Hum. Is that so?" Peter knew exactly what Fury was doing. He pushed Spider-Man to go through SHIELDs training. Why? Because SHIELD likes to be in control of everything. Peter refused them. But now that Fury knows that Peter lied about telling his dad's about being Spider-Man, he could make him do just about anything. Peter wanted to argue with Fury, but didn't want to raise suspicion.

"I asked Deadpool to join us today, so he can tell you a bit about the training." Peter perked up, again.

"Who's Deadpool?" Steve tilted his head, trying to remember his name.

"He's a mercenary we work closely with."

"Oh. A mercenary." Steve sounded more stern. Peter bit his lip and looked away, awkwardly. "Did he train with you?"

"No. He fought against and alongside some of our agents, who went through the training. I thought Parker wouldn't mind him. They don't have much of a age gap between them. Take some advice from someone who's been inside him. His head, I mean." Peter's eyes flew open.

"Did- did he make a sex joke." Peter thought, and stared at him.

"I don't know where he is. He said he would be here. He's a fan of yours." Fury added while walking away. The three followed him. Fury walked and talked about his stupid training program. Steve and Tony listened while Peter followed, lagging behind. He pulled out his phone to check for texts. The glamor of the carrier wore off as Fury used his blackmail. Peter was left with Wade from this morning. After the third check, he decided to text him first.

"Where are you? Fury said you were gonna be here." He sent it and shoved it in his pocket. He looked up and saw the back of their heads. He sighed. He looked to his side. Something caught his eye. He stopped and looked into an open door way. He smiled and snuck into the room.

He climbed up the wall and hung from the ceiling. Stood directly over his target.

"Hey." He spoke normally. His target turned around.

"Heeeey?" He did a 360, looking for someone in the room. He shrugged it off and continued to work on his wing.

"Sam." He turned around again, certain he heard his name. He looked under his desk and in the hall. Peter could barely hold in his laughter. "Sam are you listening to me?" He jumped and darted his head back and forth, scanning the room.

"Who the hell is that?" While his back was turned, Peter webbed his project. Sam turned around and gasped. "Eh-what?!" He held a shrugging pose. Peter couldn't hold it in anymore. He busted out. Sam looked up at him.

"You little- ah." He let out a frustrated laugh, "Very funny. Get your ass down here. Why are you on the carrier?" Peter dropped down and handed his wing parts back.

"Fury is showing pops and dad the highs and lows of that stupid training thing."

"Oh. Why? You already said no once. I'm sure if you tell them that you already said no, that would be the end of it." He spoke while playing with his toys.

"Complicated."

"I already told him no. See? Easy." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Well, they don't know he already asked."

"Why not?" Peter picked up a screwdriver and juggled it.

"'Cuz. I didn't... Tell them."

"That he asked you already?"

"That he asked Spider-Man."

"Just tell them. I don't know the disconnect here."

"They don't know."

"Don't know-" he turned around, "Peter! You said!"

"Yeah, but Fury was gonna tell them I was Spider-Man if I didn't, but then they wouldn't let me out of the tower ever. My only way out would be growing my hair out. But I can't do that either. You know how Pops feels about long hair." Sam wasn't amused. His jokes couldn't help him now.

"You said you told them you were Spider-Man."

"I said a lotta things. It's better they didn't know." Sam sighed and shook his head.

"They'll find out sooner or later." He went back to his work.

"After 'Spider-Man' joins the avengers I think I'll wait a few months, show off my skillz, then reveal my identity." Peter sat on a counter.

"What if 'Peter Parker' gets on the avengers alongside Spider-Man?"

"Ah..." He tossed the screwdriver in the air, " ah... I'm open to ideas." He smiled at him. Sam chuckled lightly.

"You need to think things through."

"Well," peters phone went off. He pulled it out, "I think they'll ask Spider-Man first. Because of this new training junk." He read the text.

"Screw Fury. #YOLO #Maybelater #morelikefurry #iwantedtomeettheparents"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"You okay though? You seemed upset when you left." He sent it and returned his attention back to Sam.

"You know what's really weird?" Sam snickered.

"Doctor Stephen?"

"Yeah. Him too," Peter snorted, "I mean, my dads are the only ones who don't know I'm Spider-Man. You know, fury, Nat knows, Bruce, Wanda, pretty sure Thor knows."

"Clint doesn't know?"

"Yeah... Weird. My dad's and Clint are completely clueless." Sam reached back to Peter and held his hand out. Peter handed him the screwdriver. "Kinda weird."

"Why don't you just tell them? Wait does Vision know?"

"Yeeeeah?" He questioned, "I don't talk to him much." Sam was quiet for a moment before Peter's phone buzzed again. He pulled it out.

"Yep! Just busy today" it read.

"Random question: where were you a few months ago when you disappeared?" Sam asked.

"You didn't seem too busy when you joined my class!" He replied to the text.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?" He lifted his head up.

"Where were you? A few months ago?"

"What?" Wade texted back.

"I had ten minutes"

"Really? Do you wanna talk after I'm done here?" He sent the text.

"Peter." Sam turned around and watched him.

"Yeah. What?"

"A few months ago I got a call from Steve asking if you were with me. Where were you?"

"Oh." Peter understood. His phone buzzed again. "I was..."

"Are you wanting something? 3?" He rolled his eyes.

"Peter."

"Yes. A TALK." He sent it.

"I was, out." He answered verbally.

"Out doing...?"

"Just out. With a friend." Sam's eye brow lifted up.

"Really? What friend?" He got another text.

"Ehhhhhhhhh"

"Eh? Why not?"

"Wade." He said out loud.

"Who's Wade?"

"Who?"

"Wade. Your friend you were hanging out with?"

"Oh." Peter blushed. He didn't mean to mention Wade. "What?" He got another text. He looked down at his phone.

"I have to clean."

"I'll come and help." He sent. He looked back up at Sam. Sam was much closer to him. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open.

"Wait!" Peter tried to get it back.

"No, no, no. This is so important to you, then I should see it too." He pushed him away so he couldn't web it back.

"Noooooo." Sam read it fast.

"Clean? You're gonna go clean with someone? Does he go to your school? Or? Why are you talking about Fury?" Sam looked at him. Peter stood still and didn't move. He went through more texts.

"He calls you Spidey..." He grumbled, "Who is this? He knows Fury, knows your Spidey." He paused for a moment. "Wade Wilson. He's such a- wow." He wasn't happy at all.

"So you've met him?"

"Once," Sam sat besides him, " he was here on the carrier a few months ago. Nick puts him on missions thinking that he'll convert to Furyism. He just ended up destroying a bunch of robots." They both snickered. That did make sense. Fury wanted Peter to take Deadpool under his wing to show him right from wrong. Sam patted his back. "So you were hanging out with Wade Wilson, a mercenary, while your dad's freaked out because you were missing?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing when you put it like that."

"That's funny." Peter looked at him and smiled.

"How so?"

"Because I heard that you were out testing an 'Iron Man' suit you made, that conveniently blew up. Humm?" He caught him. Not red handed, but he still caught him.

"Ahh... Yeah.. He was helping me." He attempted to sound convincing.

"Helping?"

"Yeah. He was gonna.. Let me use him as target practice. Ya know since he can't die."

"Give up." Sam put his hand on his shoulder. Peter sighed.

"Yep. I lied. Happy?"

"You really. What were you guys doing?"

"Hanging out. Watched tv, ate. We eventually fell asleep." He left out the more saucy parts of that night.

"You didn't tell everyone the truth because he's a mercenary?"

"Sure. And they would kill me. And they would want them to meet him. And he's not ready for that yet. He couldn't even handle my friends." Peter sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sam handed the phone back.

"Nothing." He looked at the small screen. Wade replied.

"There's only one thing I want you to clean for me (;"

"That's gross."

"What do you mean by nothing?"

"He didn't kill anyone. And that's what matters." He finished sweetly. Sam smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Just be careful with him. He's unstable." He paused, "And you should delete the texts of him calling you Spider-Man."

"Got it."

"Yeah... But no." Wade replied.

"Can I come over?" Peter shoved his phone in his pocket again.

"Is there anything fun to do around here?" He smiled.

"I'm not going to let you wander around the carrier."

"Please?"

"No. I can't show you anything without Nicks approval."

"You can show me the world.." Peter sang. Sam hung his head. "Shining, shimmering, splendid." Sam turned around and threatened to throw a small metal plate at him. Peter stood forward and twirled. "Tell me, Falcon, when did you last let your heart decide?"

"I'm going to fly your skinny white butt off this carrier, that would show you something." He put the metal plate down and walked out of the room.

"You have something on your neck there." He said as he passed.

Peter rubbed his neck and followed him.

They continued down the hall, passing agents left and right.

"There's a lot of people who work here."

"They're not even a handful compared to everything else."

"Do they know our secret identities?"

"Some of them. We limited the amount after the Hydra situation." Peter nodded.

"Where's the cool labs and stuff?"

"There's no way in hell I'm showing you that." He joked. Peter's phone buzzed. He pulled it out.

"Eeeeeeeh."

"What? Wade?" As he sent the text, his screen turned to the incoming call picture.

"My dad." He smiled and patted him on the back. Peter answered his phone. "Sam Wilson speaking?" Sam hit him in the gut.

"Where are you?" Steve called using Tony's phone.

"I'm with Peter Stark Rogers. You want to speak to him, Cap?"

"Peter-" Peter handed him the phone forcibly.

"Hello?" Sam panicked.

"Sam?"

"Peter." He tried to make his voice higher as if he's a teenage boy.

"Sam, give me to Peter." Sam handed the phone back.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"With Sa-"

"Where are you?" He put more emphasis on the where.

"I don't know. Just with Sam." Peter could heard Steve sigh loudly.

"Peter, where are you? Nick Fury doesn't want you to mess around on the carrier. We don't need him thinking you're an idiot teenager."

"Okay; 1: I'm with Sam. He's not gonna let me do anything too crazy. 2: Fury shouldn't be worried about me screwing around. He's the king of the spies; he knows everything about me. And 3: I am an idiot teenager."

"Hell to the yeah." Sam agreed. Steve was silent for a moment.

"Fury says for both of you to get your asses down here or he'll kick Falcon off the carrier, and you with him."

"Okay, sure Pops. Bye love you." He flipped it closed.

"Fury's gonna kick us off the carrier of we don't get to him." Peter laughed.

"I'm pretty sure he's serious." Sam had horror in his eyes.

 _Is this getting boring? I only got like 2 reviews and 2 survey responses (I did get some new followers, so hi guys! Welcome to the gay kids club)... If this is getting boring, I promise something good is coming! I'm super excited to see your reactions! Just please, stick around. So if you wanna see the gay shit, review. If you don't want to see gay shit, review. If you don't ever want to see the rest of this fanfiction because you hate it, hate the ship, and hate me for begging for reviews like a ugly prostitute, calling you out while you're with your family, enjoying a night out in the city, after you've been working late every night, and this is the first time you've gotten this family time in a while, and I'm just shoving my gay stuff in your kids face, while your wife starts tearing up, then suddenly I slap your oldest son in the face then your wife starts beating on me and you just know what to do, review. (Totally not a personal experience)_

 _survey monkey .com r/798KM6Y erase the space so you can take the survey!_


	18. Nick Fury is a sneaky bastard

_Oh... I'm late... If my you guys were my superhuman parents, I would be fucked. (get the joke?)_

 _ **18.**_ _**Nick Fury is a sneaky bastard**_

Peter rested his head on his wrist, trying to fall asleep as Nick Fury gave a long ass spiel about the SHIELD training academies. Steve was listening so intently, it seemed like he was taking notes. Tony played with a pencil on the desktop. Peter began to fall asleep but nodded off enough to move his head forward and jolt back into alertness, only to repeat the cycle, seconds later. After the third time sleeping through Fury's speech he slammed his hand on the table. Peter jolted up, almost launching to the ceiling.

"I'm going to kick your ass if you fall asleep again." Fury warned.

"What? I do this every time we have a meeting." Tony answered for Peter. Fury glared at Peter.

"Parker. Let's talk. Alone." Peter rolled his eyes. Steve and Tony stood up and started to leave. Steve have him a thumbs up before exiting. Tony gave him a slight nod, then shut the door.

"I'll tell them." He immediately turned around and glared at him.

"Then they'll think I won't have to do the SHIELD training." He laid back in his chair.

"You won't do any training." Fury looked down at Peter. Yeah. Fury does have the power to tell them. He had the proof, too. There wasn't a way around this SHIELD training. Other than Tony. Tony wasn't thrilled to work for SHIELD. He wouldn't be any more thrilled if his only son worked for them (trained with, worked for, same difference). But, again, he didn't want to raise suspicion by not taking the training sessions.

"Your silence tells me that you figured it out," he paused. "You can't do anything. Spider-Man has to go through my training." He wasn't smiling on the surface but Peter knew he was proud of himself.

"I think that if I push the training off long enough; long enough for Spider-Man to join the avengers. Then I don't have to do the training." Peter let his pride show. Fury nodded, stroking his chin. He opened the door and let his parents back in.

"Well, we talked." He started. Tony and Steve sat next to Peter, worried for him. "I'm going to let Peter think about this opportunity for a while. No need to make the wrong decision." Fury then pulled up a secret screen, hidden inside the table, and tapped on it. "But maybe to tip the scale in our favor, I'll let you sit in on this, Parker. You'll get to see what we exactly do here." Fury turned around as a screen popped up.

"Fury-?" Tony lifted his eyebrow.

"I wouldn't just invite you home, just for a chat, now would I?" He swiped on the screen. A picture of Spider-Man in action appeared on the screen. Peter caught Fury's gaze.

"We got a tip about Spider-Man, being a brainwashed goon for A.I.M.; we looked into it and had a reasonable doubt." He spoke without looking away from Peter. "Remember the mercenary I told you about?"

"Dead- deadpool?" Steve was now in his Captain mode rather than Dad mode.

"Yep. We put him on a secret mission to watch him closely. We told Spider-Man to take him under his wing, so maybe they'll get close enough and Spider-Man will spill a few beans." Fury then put an image of Deadpool up. Tony looked closely at it.

"That's Deadpool? I've met him before!" Tony bounced.

"Really?" Fury turned his attention to Tony.

"Yeah. In fact he was with Spider-Man when I met him."

"Oh god." Peter remembered. Tony laughed slightly.

"Have you figured anything out yet? Because when I saw them together, it seemed more like a sex buddy relationship." Peter went red. How could his own father betray him?

"Deadpool," He sighed, "..does that a lot."

"A lot!?" Peter thought, "I knew he had other girlfriends and stuff but not enough for Fury to comment on it!"

"It's going well, but we're not quite there." He continued," So, I wanted to warn you. Don't let Spider-Man join the avengers anytime soon. Once we find he's clean, you can let him join." Fury nodded.

"Understood." Steve stood up.

"I'll see you all later." He said and they started to leave. Before Peter shut the door behind him, he turned to Fury. He looked at him dead on. He brought up his hand and flipped him off.

Peter sat on the couch in his living room, still fuming about Fury's dirty tricks. He laid across the couch and perched his feet up on the coffee table. He flipped through the channels, not finding anything worth watching. Steve was in the kitchen cooking a late night dinner. Clint stood next to him, helping him.

"Gross," Clint put the canned spinach back.

"That's all we have." Steve grabbed it again.

"Have you ever eaten canned?" Clint put it back.

"No." Steve hesitated to grab it again.

"Open it." Clint pushed it on Steve's chest.

"I don't need it yet. Later." He put the chicken breasts in the glass pan. "Start the noodles." He nodded his head to the pantry.

"Start the noodles." He imitated him under his breath, " We can eat out of a can, mehmea mmeh meh mah." He looked over at Peter. "Kid? Change the channel again, and I'll shoot the remote out of your hand." He pointed a fork at him. Peter waved the remote and tossed it away from him. He sighed heavily. He waited for a moment before pulling out his phone.

"Why didn't you tell me Fury could be such a thorn." He smiled and sent the text to Wade.

"Pop!" He called.

"Yes?"

"When should I go get dad?"

"I'll tell you when." Clint leaned over to him.

"Cap," he whispered, " Why does he call you 'pop', and Tony 'dad'."

"It's the dumbest joke." Steve blushed.

"Tell me."

"Dad is just for dad and pop... pop is for popping and locking. Don't- don't even ask." Peter smirked remembering Steve's trip though the 60's and 70's. His phone started to buzz. He flipped it open.

"Ah, yes. Fury can get like that when he's being a big baby." Wade's text said.

"You said it. BTW What are you doing?" Peter smiled at his phone, waiting for his reply, excitingly.

"I'm just hang'n at home"

"ok, since you're not busy, how about you tell me what the hell is with you today."

"Hey Pete?" Clint looked at Peter. He perked his head up. "Call Tony."

"Don't call Tony." Steve called back.

"Call Tony." Clint smiled, and whispered. Peter nodded his head. He looked back to his phone, waiting for another reply. Clint squinted his eyes, looking at him. "Oh my god." Peter quickly turned to him. Steve looked at him as well.

"What's wrong?" They said together. Clint quickly looked away.

"Nothing." Peter gave him a confused look. He went back to his phone as it buzzed.

"I was trying to meet your friends" Peter scoffed.

"I mean with you freaking out about your face showing." After he sent the text he dialed Tony. After three rings he picked up.

"Food?" He asked.

"Food." He replied.

"Great." He hung up. He looked over his shoulder to see Clint standing really close to Steve. They were both looking down, nodding.

"What's going on?" Peter lifted his eyebrow.

"Canned spinach." Steve sounded very regretful. He rolled his eyes and looked back at his phone.

"Nothing. Just caught me off guard."

"What caught you off guard?"

"They were just so shocked" Wade answered quickly.

"My friends? Why does it matter if they were a little surprised?" The elevator chimed. Tony and Bruce stepped out. Bruce looked worn out. They must have been doing science bros stuff. Peter waved at him.

"Hey dad. Hey Bruce." Bruce gave him a half hearted smile while Tony ignored his greeting and attacked Steves butt. Them playing with each other, gave Peter the go ahead to avoid eye contact with anyone. He sat up and stretched his arms, while yawning. He wasn't tired yet, he just needed to get into a better position. He looked back at his phone. Weird. Wade hadn't replied back yet.

"Wade, I really want to talk to you." He sent out. He was really worried about Wade. He truly cared about his feelings, and his well being. His chest tightened. He sighed and checked on his parents. He heard Clint whispering to Bruce and Tony. Steve seemed to be listening too. He turned his head quickly as Bruce looked back at him. he watched them through the corner of his eye. They were pointing at him now. He narrowed his gaze as he focused in with his superior spider hearing abilities. The buzz from his pocket stole his focus.

"Talk about what?"

"About stuff." He put his phone to his lips and shut his eyes. He opened his phone again and started to type. "Can I come over?" He sent it out. He looked back at the conspiring group. They were dispersed and seemed normal. He was still suspicious of them, but didn't care. He bounced his leg until Wade texted back. He never moved as fast when the text came in.

"Really? You WANT to come over? HELLS YA." Peter laughed slightly and flipped his phone shut. "Pop?" He turned around,

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna head out. Just really quick," He paused, " My partner screwed up the assignment."

"Oh,okay." Steve smiled.

"Your partner?" Tony glared at him.

"Just to fix something. Nothing. Else." He started to get up but Clint pulled his hoodie,causing him to fall back.

"Dude!?" Peter tried to escape again, but this time Steve held down his shoulders. Tony came around to the front of Peter and tilted his head to the side.

"I was right!" Clint cheered.

"Oh, god." Bruce laughed.

"Peter!" Steve shouted.

"What!?"

"You have a hickey!" Tony let his head go.

"What? No- how?" He felt his neck.

"Where did you get a... hickey?"

"It's not a hickey!" Peter paused. Wade biting his neck at the flower shop. He bit him at the flower shop and gave him a stupid hickey. He closed his eyes. His face went red.

"I'm going!" He stood up and pushed Tony away.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Where are you going? Why do you have a hickey?!" Steve grabbed him by his arm. "Who gave you a hickey?!"

"Pops, it's not-"

"Not a hickey? Are you seriously trying to hide a hickey from us?" Tony snorted.

"No- It's not a hickey!"

"What is it, Peter!?"

"It's a- bruise? I dropped a bunch of books on me at school today... It must be that." He lied.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Steve sounded stern.

"You know what? That's what happened. And if you don't believe me... well, sorry." He smiled.

"Peter, are you?- Do you- Are you dating someone? Are you-" Steve sputtered out.

"Please don't say it." Peter knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"Are you having," He choked.

"No, pop. seriously, I have to go. Can we talk about this later? He really needs me."

"Go." Tony sat on the couch," Hurry home, or else."

"Tony!" Steve glared at him. Peter took off.

"Bye! Love you!" He jumped into the stairwell door. He skipped steps trying to get away from them. He heard Steve yelling at Tony, but he soon faded as he zoomed down the stairs using his spider speed. He skipped steps and over the railings.

After going down enough stairs to not be caught by them, he left the stairwell and went down in a elevator. He pulled his shirt away, revealing his neck and hickey.

"God damn it Wade." He groaned. He had to come up with a better excuse than that BS he made up earlier. He slapped his forehead.

"God- If Wade wasn't acting so weird I would kick his- AHH." He put his head on the doors. "I hate him so much." His heart started to hurt again. He sighed heavily. "Why me? I didn't ask for all of this. I don't want-" He paused and gentled banged his head on the doors again. The level floor came up. He pulled his hoodie over his head and left the building.

 _Yeah... sorry about the late update. Spring break fucked me up. In fact this is the only moment I've gotten free, and I'm watching Spider-Man! (Tobey Maguire) Marvel movie marathon (and grave of the fireflies) So..._ _remember, If you don't review, Mary Jane won't marry the Emo Peter Parker! (We're watching the third one)_

 _Thanks for following and the faves again! and Please take the Survey! So far, no one wants smut? Thanks guys!_


	19. His real feelings

_Okay, okay, I'll tell them. Stop being such an asshole..._

 _Wade wanted me to tell you that this chapter contains Smut. So if you don't lijdsaiugydujlgjdksakdl_

"You can't call it smut! I didn't even fuck"fdjsko;llklnk

 _Chill.. It's smut._

 _ **19.**_ _**His real feelings**_

Peter got out of the cab and paid the driver. He stood in front of Wade's apartment. He pulled out his phone and dialed him up.

"Are you here?!" It didn't even ring once before Wade picked it up.

"Holy- yeah. Let me up."

"My thingy is broken and my landlord refuses to fix it."

"Seriously?"  
"Yep. It's my fault though. Last time he came to fix my sink, I tried to kill him." Peter rolled his eyes.

"Open your window." He hung up and walked over to the side of the building. He looked at the fire escape. The first ladder wasn't too high up. He put his foot on the wall and readied to jump. He looked up as he heard the window open. Deadpool popped his head out and waved at him.

"Oh, Wade, Wade. Let down your hair!" Peter called up. He held onto the wall and jumped up. He caught the bottom of the ladder and brought in down in a loud clatter. He climbed up and greeted Deadpool at the window.

"Why don't you swing up here?" He helped him through the window.

"I'm not wearing my spidey suit. If I just webbed myself up, the security cameras would catch me." Peter stretched his arms and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the apartment. He was a little shocked. Wade really did clean up his apartment. It wasn't that clean, there were still stains on the walls and had an overall grime on it, but the trash on the floor was gone and smelled less like a dead cat and more like a dusty fart.  
"I like what you've done with the place." He leaned on the window.

"Thanks," Deadpool's voice was lower and more seductive, "I thought you would like more room."

"More room for what?" Deadpool smiled through his mask. He grabbed Peter's collar and pulled him to his chest. Peter let out a small resisting sound as he thumped into him. Deadpool started to nuzzle him. He let out tiny noises that made Peter's heart race.

"Wade, " He pushed him away, " I just want to talk."

"Okay. Fine." He huffed, " Let's use body language." He grabbed his hips again.

"Wade." He groaned.

"Yeah BBY?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"That's literally impossible bby." Wade laughed. Peter moved his hands off of him. He walked over to his couch, and fell onto it.

"Wade. What was with you today?" Peter asked, genuinely. He could hear Deadpool's eyes roll.

"Nothing babe. Don't you see I was busy?" He opened his arms and gestured to the clean room. Peter tilted his head and looked at him.

"I'm serious. Please." Peter used puppy dog eyes. It had no effect on Deadpool.

"And I'm Shurly." He joked.

"Wade! I really want to talk to you. You've bugged me all day just by running off like that! I'm worried about you. I don't want someone I... care about... hurting." Peter used guilt trip. It was super effective. Deadpool sat next to him. Wade nuzzled his neck again, but settled in.

"Your friends hate me." His words tickled Peter's neck.

"No they don't." He defended.

"Yeah they do. They thought I was a freak. Everyone in that class thinks that. Anyone who sees this," Deadpool gestured to his whole body," thinks the same thing." Peter's heart acted up again.

"No. No one thinks you're a freak. I think you're freaking awesome, but not a freak." He put his hand on his thigh, "I- I really think they were just shocked that I have the world's best boyfriend." Deadpool let out a slight happy sound. Peter leaned his head more on his. Deadpool moved away. Peter was confused about why he moved so suddenly. "You okay?" Deadpool looked back at him. There was something wrong. Peter could feel it. He could feel something was wrong with Wade.

"I think you should leave." Peter's eyes flew open.

"Wh-Why? What- I'm sorry! What did I say?!" He panicked.

"You didn't say anything. Just leave." He stood up and walked to the door, leaving Peter on the couch.

"But- Wade."

"Listen Pete," he started, "You're too good for me. I'm just gonna hurt you. Everyone I've been with, or even gotten close to, has been hurt because of me. Just leave."

Peter got really upset.

"How- how dare you tell me that?! I've been thinking and worrying about you all damn day, but now that you're here, with me, you want me to leave you. Wade, why? What the hell is going on? Tell me. I care-"

"Don't lie that you care about me," Deadpool's voice got louder and gruffer, "You're just like everyone else. I can see it. You all hate me. I'm so fucked up, and you can't stand the sight of me. So don't fucking lie anymore. You don't have to. Just go." Peter stood up and hit him on his chest.

"I would never lie about that! Stop being stupid, Wade!," Peter bit his quivering lip," Wade, I love you!" He blurted out like an idiot. He covered his mouth. He said it. He said it out loud. He loved him. Deadpool stared at him. Almost like a mannequin. They stared at the other. Waiting for the next move.

"Don't.. say that." Peter's jaw dropped in shock. He just opened up to him and... He bit his lip again.

"Fuck you Wade." He spat out. Pete's heart raced again, "Fuck you. I love you and I know you're being stupid for a reason. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." He spoke even louder, "I don't want you- at all. Go the hell away." Peter's heart started going crazy. It hurt, it raced, he wanted to fight him... he wanted to kiss him and make it better. "Everything I said to you was fake. I hate you. You've made me think I could be a hero, but you just fucking lied to me. You need to leave. Now." Wade looked away.

"Wade- I can't. I don't want to. I love you!" He repeated.

"You don't love me. No one can. I'm a peice of shit."

"Wade I do! Why do you think I don't?!" He grabbed Wade by his jaw and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Because-" Deadpool suddenly got quiet, "Because I'm not the type of person someone falls in love with." Peter's heart broke. "I shouldn't be loved. I don't deserve it." Peter's eyes got red with angry tears.

"Wade. You are an idiot. You deserve love, you more than deserve me," Peter laughed slightly, then paused," And I love you." He let his hands fall as he looked down at his feet. "Wade-" He looked back up but Wade took off his mask. His muscles showed through the missing parts of his skin, stringy and revolting.

"You can't fall in love with this. You're friends reminded me that no one could get past me... like this." Peter shook his head.

"Fuck you Wade." He stepped back. Both of their hearts sunk. Peter looked out the window. He could see the street lights climb up the wall, and fade into the blackness. He looked back up at Wade.

He grabbed his head and kissed him on his lips. Peter twisted his head gently, not to disturb Wade. He slowly pulled away and looked Wade in his eyes. "If I didn't love you, why am I here? Why would I put up with all of your shit?" He leaned to kissed him again, but Wade stopped him. He looked down and away from Peter. Peter's face, that showed his worry and pain, now showed hopelessness and discouragement. Wade looked back up at Peter. His blue eyes looked at him for only a second before Wade embraced him. He tilted his head, and pulled Peter on his lap. They separated for a moment letting out a little gasp of air, then kissed again. Peter's lips gave way to Wade's tongue. Peter pulled away and laughed awkwardly. Wade pulled him closer. He looked down, and took a deep breath in.

"I love you too." Wade smiled. Peter pushed his face in his neck, hugging him tighter. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't... And don't freak me out like that." He kissed him again. Peter pushed him back to the couch. They laid there, Peter on top of Wade, kissing and holding the other. Time passed slower than ever. Peter was intoxicated with Wade's smell, and feel of his skin. The color of his eyes seemed to shine greater now that he knew he loved him. Before they knew it a little more than an hour passed.

Wade slithered his hands down to Peter's belt. He gently unbuckled it, trying not to startle him. He tried pulling it through his pant loops but instead, jabbed Peter in his side.

"Ow! Why did you hit me?" Peter pulled away slightly.  
"I didn't mean to!" They paused for a moment. Peter looked into Wade's eyes. He wanted him... He needed him.

"Do you...want me to take them off?" Peter asked shyly. Wade looked him dead in the eye.

"Yes. Yes, take them off. Please; almighty take them off." Peter sat up and took off his belt. He tossed it to the floor. Wade helped him out of his pants, and tossed them too. Peter straddled himself on top of Wade. Wade's suit gave way to a growing bump in the crotch region. Peter felt his own junk being touched by the growing falace.

"Can I take my pants off too?" Wade looked hopeful.

Peter nodded and moved off of him. He watched him as he took off his Deadpool suit.

"I said only pants." He covered his eyes in embarrassment.

"The pants are part of a package deal." He rushed to take them off before Peter changed his mind. But Peter wasn't interested in changing his mind. He was still in the afterglow of admitting he was in love with Wade. He wanted to stay with him. He really did. He didn't want to go home. He tried to push out and give excuses of why he wasn't home already. But the only real reason was.. He loved Wade. And he now really wanted to fuck him. He saw that his melted and horrid skin covered his whole body. He didn't care at this point. He saw Wade for who he really was. As cheesy as that sounds, that's how he really felt. As he was lost in thought, Wade got completely naked. He struck a majestic pose for Peter. Peter's eyes when right down his dick. He smirked.

"Lovely." He was still blushing. Wade pounced on him. They kissed and groped each other more. Shit was gonna go down (more specifically, Peter was about to go down). They kissed passionately; their tongues were thoroughly intertwined, Peter trembled and went weak. Peter pulled down his underwear. They touched every inch of each other, gliding gentle kisses down their faces and chest.

"Do you really want this?" Wade whispered in his ear.

"Yeah."

He kissed him on his cheek and let him slide them down. Wade rubbed their dicks together. Peter got harder. He arched his back and let out a quiet moan. Wade licked his lips, and kissed Peter. Wade let go of him and kissed him down his chest. He sucked on his nipple, and bit at it. Peter moaned louder. This was so new to him. He never had anyone... touch him like that. He put his hand on Peter's side and leaned down for one more kiss. Wade helped Peter wrap his legs around his waist. Wade Leaned over Peter and held his dick in his hand while the other one laid next to Peter's head. He rubbed the tip against Peter's entrance. Peter's heart quickened at the feeling. Wade put the side of his face on Peter's.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love yo-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Peter!" A voice demanded his attention.

 _Yeah. I'm sorry it took so long. I've been seriously busy. But thanks for your patients and reviews and favorites... The next chapter will be out either tomorrow or Thursday. Thanks again!_


	20. SPOILER ALERT! It is Steve at Wades door

_I told you I would post soon... Even after I got in a car crash!_

 _ **20.**_ **_SPOILER ALERT! It is Steve at Wade's door_**

"Tony!" Steve glared at him. Peter took off.

"Bye! Love you!" He jumped into the stairwell door.

"Tony?! Why are you just letting him go? He was obviously he was lying through his teeth! Tony ignored him, and flipped through the channels looking for something better than the crap Peter had on. "Tony! Answer me!" Steve stood there waiting. Tony flipped it to exactly what he wanted. The video feed from the stair well. Steve calmed down slightly and watched the screen. Peter was jumping, and skipping stairs. He was moving so fast!

"I guess his speed has picked up." Tony smirked at Steve.

"He's never ran that fast." Steve stood more awe and Bruce watched with them.

"He must have some motivation." Bruce joked. Clint looked at the stairwell door. The video showed Peter leaving the stairwell.

"What floor is that? The- 138th?" Tony pressed the numbers on the remote. The video feed followed Peter to the elevator. Tony worked his magic again and opened to video to the elevator. Peter walked in and pressed the bottom button repeatedly. He stood looking up at the floors.

"I didn't know there were video cameras in our elevators."

"And audio~." Tony sung and pressed a button. A little icon with a horn on it popped up then faded away. Peter started to pull his shirts to the side.

"God damn it Wade." They heard him groan.

"Oh Steve. How could you raise a child with that mouth?" Tony looked up at him. Steve leaned over and smacked Tony's shoulder. Peter slapped his forehead.

"If Wade wasn't acting so weird I would- ahhh." He put his head on the elevator doors, "I hate him so much."

"Who is this 'Wade'?" Tony looked up at Steve. Steve shrugged.

"Could be the friend he's been hanging out with." Clint answered.

"Or his project partner." Bruce added. Tony looked back at the TV.

"You know that 'project' of his is total crap, right?" Steve started, " He was lying. It must be his friend." Tony looked up at him, mildly shocked.

"How'd you know?" Clint asked, knowing this was the Wade Peter had a date with a few months back.

"Helping the homeless? There would have been a bigger deal if a class was doing a service project like that. Plus... He's really bad at lying." Bruce rolled his eyes. They continued to watch him, even as he walked out of the building and off in a taxi.

"Let's follow him!" Steve shook Tony's shoulder.

"Wait. Look. He's going to that damn apartment building." He pulled out his phone and synced up the tracking. Steve looked down at him, upset.

"We promised no more tracking ."

"We promised no more tracking on his phone. I put it in his jacket this time. And if we didn't have tracking, we would've lost him by the time we got down to the first floor," he paused for a moment, " Are you saying you don't want to know where he's going?" Tony looked up, innocently at him. Steve frowned at him but didn't say anything.

"So are you just going to watch that little dot, or are you going to get him?" Clint pulled out his phone.

"We should wait. See what's up," Tony laid back, waiting for Peter to go to the apartment.

"What are you going to do exactly if he goes to there?"

"That's up to Cap. If he wants to storm Peter's castle, then I'll start the car," Tony looked back up at Steve. Steve looked at his other friends.

"I don't know. I want to show that we trust him but I also... that hickey," He didn't sound that sure about anything.

" Let the kid have some space."; "Go get him." Clint and Bruce put their two cents in.

Soon enough Peter stopped. Tony searched the address (he already knew he was right, he just wanted to give Steve one more reason to go after him), Steve held his breath, really wanting to trust that his son wasn't going to that apartment.

"Yep. Just like I said. He's there." Steve let out a heavy sigh.

"That could just be- a friends?" Steve smiled, but quickly shook his head, "What am I even talking about. There's something going on."

"Welcome to the 'Peter is in so much damn trouble' club." Tony laughed.

"I really wanted to trust him. I really did." He hung his head. Clint typed on his phone.

"I'll go." Bruce offered.

"No," Tony said sternly, " We're his father's. If he's being a shit head, we'll deal with him. Not to say I don't trust that you won't beat the shit out of him, but I want to know, first hand, that our son is going behind our back and having sex."

"Why is he automatically having sex?" Clint cocked his head.

"You know that day when he said he was helping the homeless? He told me he was off on a date."

"Why did he tell you and not me?" Steve sounded a little jealous.

"I followed him to the apartment when I put the tracking in his phone. I told him I would tell you what happened while I was there." Steve stood up taller and folded his arms.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Tony read into his body language. Steve rolled his eyes and sat next to him. Tony looked at his worried husband. Steve was so worried of the impending truth about their son. Tony put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He gave him his signature smirk that meant everything was going to be fine because Tony Stark was on the case.

"So," Steve started, "You think he's having... sex? With who?"

"That's where everything ties back to his quote-unquote, friend."

"The suit guy?" Bruce became way more interested. Clint kept his mouth shut and his face forward.

"Exactly. We find out who this friend is, we find out how much trouble Peter is in." Steve stood up.

"Let's go then." Tony stood next to him.

"Can I come?" Bruce smiled.

"The more the merrier, he'll get what's coming to him."

"Wait," Clint started," wait for a while. He might fix this on his own." Tony rolled his eyes.

"What do you even mean?"

"Listen: when my kids get in trouble and I find out, I watch and see if they fix the problems themselves. And if they screw up, I tell them to learn from their mistakes. Peter's older than my kids, but that doesn't change much. Just- give him 10 minutes. At least." He put his hand up stopping them. Tony shook his head and looked at Steve. Steve wore his give him a chance face. Tony looked in the air and threw his hands up.

"Are you- seriously!? We got him on the ropes and you're just gonna- you know what? Fine." Tony threw himself back into the couch, "I know he won't leave. He won't leave because he's doing the hanky panky with some chick in a beat up apartment." Steve sat next to him.

"I hope you're wrong." Clint let out a sigh of relief. He bought some time. It wasn't long, but it would do.

Steve finished making dinner, not as enthusiastic as before. Clint helped him, but kept a close eye on Tony, who sat next to Bruce, that kept chatting him up. The minutes seemed to get longer as Steve waited. He sighed and bit his lip. He wished he prepared Peter for sex. When Peter was thirteen, he tried to give him the birds and bees, but Peter had no clue where he was coming from. The whole thing made Steve feel awkward and unwilling to tell him about sex. But now he really regretted it. He might not know about those diseases. He might not even know how to prevent pregnancy. Steve sighed. Steve was a little curious as a kid. But he didn't ask anyone. He just learned. He didn't know how or who taught him. His mind went to when Tony first asked him if he wanted to do it. It wasn't Steve's first time doing... It. And sure in hell it wasn't Tony's first time. It was a romantic night. It wasn't just to get rid of their sexual frustration. It was to bring them together. Create one heart and soul.

"Earth to Cap? Calling Captain America." Tony waved his hand in front of Steve's face. He snapped back to reality.

"Yeah- huh?"

"Let's go get him." He pulled the man along. Bruce and Clint waved.

"Good luck. I hope you don't hit traffic." Clint smiled.

"Yeah, see you guys." Tony straightened his shirt as he got in the elevator. Steve let out a deep sigh when the doors shut. Tony pressed to bottom button.

"What's wrong? Worried about him?"

"Of course. He's my baby." Steve folded his arms, " I would rather be worried about the world being destroyed than be worried about Peter."

"They don't tell you in boot camp that teenagers are little shits?"

"They didn't tell you in rich kid school that teenagers can build a better suit than you?"

"Ohh," Tony smiled, "burn." He leaned on him and kissed his cheek, "He didn't build it, though." Tony added, a little insecurity. Steve nuzzled his head on him.

"I know that we'll still love him no matter what he's doing."

"You sure? I mean what if he's doing drugs? What if he's buying drugs from Hydra? Then taking those drugs with the Red Skull? Huh, what about then?" Tony joked. Steve nudged him angrily.

They stopped at the bottom of the floor.

"Should I fly over there? I think that'll be faster." Tony debated.

"Let's drive. We don't want the media getting into our business. Remember last time you picked up Peter in your suit? The whole city thought you were trying to save him from being a normal labeled is the worst type of parents." He scowled.

"He was gone the whole night. He knows I was serious when I picked his ass up in my suit."

"Yeah, but I rather not do that again. Call a driver."

"Well, if I can't fly, I want to drive." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you want, you big baby."

They went to the private garage and got into the black Brabus. Tony drove out into the streets. Steve sat next to him, stone faced. His head kept repeating that he could trust Peter. But... The voice in the back of his head knew something was wrong.

"He's been lying more and more these last few months." Steve spoke out loud.

"Just catching onto that now?" Steve gave him a sour look.

"You know what I mean," He paused, " I'm worried."

"So am I." Tony kept his eyes on the road.

"How can you? You seem like you have everything figured out."

"Almost everything." Tony retorted.

"Really? Who is he hanging out with?"

"I said almost." He stopped at a stop light.

"What do you know, huh?" Steve lifted his eyebrow.

"I know he's gonna get his ass kicked. Again."

"He's almost an adult, and I know he's going to keep secrets from us."

"But?" Tony wanted him to continue.

"But, I think that he should be more open with us."

"You mean he doesn't talk to you when you're training him?"

"No." Steve looked out the window.

"Oh." Tony's lips curled slightly, "I thought you guys have your gossip hour then." Steve shook his head. There was a silence between them.

"How often to you talk to Pete? About normal life?" Steve looked over at him.  
"I don't. He's too busy running off to do something. You know... as much as he says that he's out studying with his friends, he has really shitty grades."

"Noticed that too huh? I think he's been lying about everything. Hanging out with his friends, studying, maybe he skips school."

"Don't fly off the handlebars, Steve. He's known those dorks since he was a kid. He wouldn't lie about hanging out with them. And have you met our nerd son? He wouldn't skip school. I know he's not studying when he says he is, but the other two, no."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"This light is taking forever." Tony noticed the time they spent sitting there. He looked around him. The people around him didn't seem happy either.

"I'll call the city. " Steve pulled out his phone. Tony hit the gas and sped through the light.

"TONY." Steve yelled.

"I'll take the ticket."

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE!"

"I looked before." Steve put his phone down.

"I don't like it when you drive."

"Look who's talking, grandpa."

"Better be safe than sorry."  
Steve rolled his eyes.

"What the hell?!"  
"Huh?" Tony pointed to the break lights in front of him.

"It's 9 at night? Is there a concert? Riot?"

"It's fine Tony. It'll clear up."

"I knew I should have flown. We would have been there by now."  
"Call him."

"I don't- fine. Hand me my phone." He called Peter. He didn't answer. "Nothing." He handed it back.

"God..." Steve looked out the window again, "Drugs with the Red Skull." Steve smiled.

"That's the worst case scenario."

They slowly made their way through the traffic jam, but it took a little less than an hour. Tony parked right in front of the building. He left the car and started to make his way to the front doors. When Tony noticed that Steve wasn't following him, he turned back to the car. Steve was staring forward. Tony walked to the window and knocked on it. Steve rolled it down and looked at him.

"I'm not rea-" He was interrupted by Tony kissing him sweetly. He pulled away from him and rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

"I'm here with you. And we both have to be here for Peter." Steve smiled. He nodded his head and got out of the car. They held each other's hands as they walked to the call box. Tony pressed every button. The door buzzed open as the apartment owners griped and groaned. They entered and looked on the floor levels.

"There's four floors. 10 to 15 apartments each." Steve looked at him.

"I know he's on the second floor. I just don't know which room."

"How do you know that?"

"Last time I came here I banged on every door on the first floor. And the dash cam saw him jumping out of a window." Steve shook his head. They made their way to the second floor. Tony knocked on a door, 24.

"Wait! You're just going to knock on every door again?"

"No. Every other door. You get to kick down the ones that don't answer." A man answered the door. "Sorry, wrong apartment." Tony nodded at him. He moved down to the next door, 25. "Come on help me." Steve let out a heavy sigh. He knocked on the 26th door.

"Peter!" He yelled out.

"Don't do that! Now he won't answer." Tony scolded.

"If he's not in there; he won't answer." Steve smiled.

 _Thanks for the awesome reviews. Make sure you stop and look both ways before favoriting, and don't speed if you are following me! And reviewing doesn't hurt as much as crashing, so don't be afraid to do it (don't worry, I'm okay, and it's fine!) ! Next chapter should be Sunday!_


	21. Caught with your pants down

_Oh, she's late with an update. that's no surprise._

 _ **21.**_ _**Caught with your pants down**_

"Peter!" The voice demanded. Peter and Wade looked at each other. Wade jumped off of him and Peter scrambled for his clothes. Wade took Peter's shirt and pulled it on.

"Weird." Wade noted the size difference. Peter took it off of him and put it on himself.

"Where's my underwear?" He whispered- yelled.

"Peter?! Open the damn door! I know you're in there!"

"Found 'em!" Peter held up his underwear in the air.

"Level up, bro." Wade, who was already dressed in his casual clothes, gestured to his body. The door suddenly flew open.

"FUCK!" They screamed together. Peter froze where he stood. This was it. It must be his dad's. Tony and Steve found him, pants down, red handed. He covered his face, rather than his junk, to conceal his embarrassment.

"Seriously Peter?" The voice was much calmer... It was so calm it sounded like a girl talking. Peter peeked through his fingers. His tense body relaxed. It was Natasha, standing with her weight on one side, and her hands on her hips. "You haven't ran around without your underpants since you were 10." She blinked.  
"Ten?" Wade judged.

"Oh thank god." Peter's heart felt like it was going to fall out of his chest. He fell into the couch.

"Why are you naked anyways?"

"Ah, long story." Peter blushed.  
"We were gonna do it." Wade answered for him. Peter whined.

"I know exactly what you were doing. I wired this place months ago." She looked around the room. She walked to a corner and picked up Peters pants. She walked back to him and tossed them. "And if I'm right, you didn't ask for a condom." She smirked at him. Peter bounced his head, agreeing.

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't thinking."

"You were thinking. You were thinking about sex." She put her hands in her pocket. "Here." She threw something again. Peter caught it. It was a box of 100 condoms. He went red again.

"Seriously?"

"Better safe than sorry. I don't want you getting Pregnant." She winked.

"Thank you ma'am. Now we can fuck safely. If you would like to watch, you're welcome to stay." Wade grabbed Peter's shoulders and nodded at Nat.

"What?!" Peter looked up at him.

"No. Never. But Peter- I'm not here just to give you condoms." She looked more stern. "Steve and Tony are on their way here. We need to go."

"Wait- What?!"

"They followed you because of your damn hickey." Peter shot a glare at Wade. He shrugged.

"Alright." He deflated, " Let's go." Peter stood up and put on his pants and jacket.

"I'll drive you home." She put her hand on his back, pushing him to the door.

"Wait!" Wade walked up to him and dip- kissed him. Peter covered his face.

"No in front of her!" He pushed him away playfully.

"I almost saw you have sex. I don't care if you kiss. Come on." Peter told Wade he loved him again and left.

They went out the back and hopped on her motorcycle.  
"Why did you come to get me?" He asked.

"I don't like Deadpool, and I don't like that you're dating him, but... I don't know. I guess I might like him... a little." She admitted. Peter smiled.

"Thanks Nat."

"You owe me." She retorted sharply.

Clint pulled out his phone.

"Nat, " He texted, "Peter had a hickey. He's over at that dumbasses place. Go save him."

"I will. Buy me some time. I'm at SHIELD." Her reply came back faster than you could snap your fingers.

"I'm so sorry sir." Steve smiled at the man in the hoodie.

"It's okay. See you later." He winked and shut the door.  
"That was embarrassing." Steve looked away

"Did he really have to tell us he was about to have sex." Tony cringed.

"And that we ruined it." They shivered.

"There are some real weirdos in New York."

 _Hey! Civil War comes out friday. I wanted a shit load more chapters out by then... hummm... Maybe in celabration I could post a new chapter everyday this week... If you guys want it of course. Only way I would know is if you leave a review saying so. If not, I'll upload something tomorrow or Thursday anyways. Thanks for the reviews and Faves!_


	22. Teenagers should wait to have sex

_So the celebration week will continue! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

 _ **22\. Teenagers should wait to have sex until they're old enough to understand and calculate the consequences**_

Peter sat on the couch, while flipping through the channels. Clint laid back and ate his dinner next to him.

"Thanks for sending Nat to my rescue." Peter nudged Clint.

"No problem. I wouldn't want my parents finding out I was gay by watching my ass get pounded." Clint took a bit of his meal.

"Please don't say that." Pete blushed.

"That's what was going to happen." Natasha held two plates in her hands, while she sat on the other side of Peter.

"Shut up." Peter grabbed his plate from her ungrateful.

"We need to teach you a few things about sex before you start having it." Clint pat Peter's shoulder.

"And gay sex for sure. From what I saw, he was going in without-"

"Okay, can I eat? I don't want to talk about it right now." Peter interrupted her.

"Sex, sex, sex, gaaay butt sex." Clint sang. The two laughed together as the elevator dinged to their floor. Peter acted cool as Steve and Tony walked in.

"Hey; where did you go?" Peter asked. They looked at each other.

"Spinach." Steve spoke loudly. "For dinner."

"Really? Where is it?" Clint asked.

"We thought you finished dinner so we didn't get any." Tony ruffled Peters Hair.

"How is it?" Steve sniffed the air.  
"I can taste the canned spinach. You should have brought some home anyways." Tony walked into the kitchen. They both came back with plates in their hands.

"By the way, who said you could eat with us?" Tony made Clint move away from Peter.

"Peter." Nat answered.

"Bib noppf." Peter defend himself with food in his mouth.

"Can we eat at the table like civilized people?" Steve stood in front of them.  
"Just sit down." Tony tried to move him with his foot. He rolled his eyes and went to his spot at the dining table. There wasn't a beat of silence before Tony turned to Peter.

"So, Pete. What were you doing with your partner?"

"Oh... False alarm." Peter avoided eye contact with him.

"Really? Why did it take you forever to get back home?"

"There was a lot of traffic tonight." Nat answered. Tony nodded.

"Yeah. Noticed that too. There was a glitch with the traffic lights." Clint added. Tony shot a glare at them.

"So," Steve stepped in, "How about your hickey? Do you want to tell us how that happened?" He didn't sound happy.

"Books. Like I said."

"Don't be like that Peter. Tell them the truth." Natasha sounded angry. Everyone looked at her.

"Nat.." Peter whimpered. "I..." He shook his head.

"If you won't, I will... Peter was punched."

"What?!" Steve stood up and walked over to Peter. He looked at his neck and coddled his head like a mother bear. "Who hit you? Why did they hit you? Was it that Flash kid? I thought you guys made up?"

"Pops..." He tried to rip away from his grip.

"Nope. It was his project partner." Steve and Tony looked at her confused. They both knew the project wasn't real. But why did she defend him.

"What?"

"It was on accident. They were just goofing around and he got his neck."

"REALLY?!" Steve and Tony harmonized.  
"Are you sure?!" Steve broke away from Peter.

"Yeah. Peter always talks to me about his friends and junk like that. Right, Pete?" She looked at him.

"Yeah.." He said slowly and painfully. Tony deflated. He was wrong... but how?

"Well, sorry for...accusing you for having a life with girlfriends and being a real teenager." Tony played it off.

"Gee. Thanks." He smiled. He yawned and stood up."You know what? I'm going to go to bed." Peter walked to to kitchen and put his plate in the sink. He waved at all of them. He left for his room but Steve called him.

"Peter?" He turned around and looked at him, "if this kid ever hits you again- I'll kill him." He smiled. A chill climbed up his spine.

"Yeah.. Thanks... Pops." He gave him a half smile and left for his room. He shut the door and laid against it. His heart started calm down. He owed Nat for lying for him. But that had to wait. He pulled out his phone and saw Wade had already texted him.

"Wanna continue?!" He smiled.

"Let's meet at our spot for training." He sent. His heart fluttered. He dug in his closet for his backpack. He stuck his phone in the biggest zipper, and took out his Spider-Man suit. He put on his suit and put his casual clothes over that. He zipped up his backpack and stood on his bed. There was a vent on the ceiling where Wade had snuck in once before. He pushed it up and moved it to the side. He paused and looked at the floor. He hopped down and searched in his bottom drawer. He pulled out the box of condoms.

"Thank you, Nat. I know I can count on you." He put them in his backpack and left his room.

After he got to the roof he ditched his normal clothes and put on his mask. He webbed the next building and swung across. He couldn't wait. He really wanted to be with Wade after he admitted he loved him. Wade's the only person he wanted to be around for the rest of his life. He laughed and swung gracefully. He would do a flip in this hang time before he shot his next web. His heart raced. He wanted to hold Wade. He wanted to hold him and never let go. He let go of his web and flipped again.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHAHAHHAHAHH!" He shouted and laughed. He never felt this. It was great. He shot and caught his next web. He moved in such a way he could fly faster. The lights on the ground blurred by as he flew. The building was in his sights. He hopped off his last web and landed on the ground with grace and a thud.

"Ptssss. Wade- I mean- Deadpool?" He whispered. He dropped his backpack and webbed it to the ground, then tiptoed around the roof looked for Wade. He heard some clanking behind him. He smiled and continued to walk forward. "Oh- darn. I guess he isn't coming. Too bad I have his 'gift' Nat gave me." He spoke loudly, knowing Wade was creeping up on him, "This box of 100 condoms! That I think we could use in one night!" He blushed at his own flirting. His spider senses went off. Wade was right behind him. Peter spun around and grabbed him by his waist."Got'chya!" He smiled. But the man he grabbed didn't smile back. His face was emotionless. Like a skull. Before Peter could react, He was knocked out by one solid punch.

 _That's it for today! Tomorrows chapter might be later in the day because It's not quite... good... BUT Thanks for everything you guys! And to those whose has already watched the Civil War movie, don't you spoil anything or I'm going to die_


	23. I'm priceless, you on the other hand

_This fucking chapter will be the death of me. My reader is out, my wifi was out. So this chapter is... almost a second draft type state. I will fix it later._

 _ **23\. I'm priceless, you on the other hand**_

Peter's face hurt. His neck hurt too. He opened his eyes, only to see a ceiling covered in wires. He moved his head up to fix his neck and see where he was. As his vision came back to him, he started to realize he was in a dimly lit room. The only light source was computer screens. He couldn't read the text on the screens. He tried to move his arms but found they were locked on him at his wrists and ankles. His body was laying on a slanted metal block.

"Deadpool?" He asked loudly. "Wade? Hello?" He tried to remember how he got there. "Was I hit bus a bus? No.. it was."

"Me," A deep voice answered him. "Good morning Spider-Man. You finally woke up. I didn't even use drugs to make you black out," he laughed, "I can't even call you a light weight." The sound of footsteps made their way in front of him. A tall, muscular figure, wearing a blue, white, and orange suit. His face was veiled by a hood. The man lifted his face, revealing a skull with two human eyes peering at him.

"TaskMaster. Where's Deadpool?!" Peter yelled.

"Deadpool? I have no idea where that idiot is. If I did I would cut him in half. Just like how he cut me out of a deal."

"The hard drives." Peter remembered.

"So you do know about them. Did you give them to Fury?" Peter gritted his teeth.

"I don't want to kiss and tell, but yeah. I took them from Deadpool. He wanted to sell them to you. What's on them? Why are you willing to pay so much for them?" TaskMaster chuckled slightly.

"Something much more valuable than a millions. But, that's none of your business. For now I'm selling you to an old friend of mine."  
"Selling? Excuse me? How much?"

"7 million." Metal changing accompanied a familiar voice. Out of the darkness came Doc Ock wearing a new green jumpsuit/armor. Following him were Chamelion, Crossbones, and Kingpin! Peter swallowed hard.

"Only 7? What, you all had to pool in together?"

"It was originally just one million, but TaskMaster invited a few of his friends for an auction." Ock growled and sneered at TaskMaster.

"I pay millions more for the Spider. His head has a plaque waiting." Kraven smiled proudly.

"You're an imbecile. You have no idea-" Doc Ock started to moved forward.

"Calm down Doctor. You don't want to ruin the surprise." Taskmaster leaned against Peter.

"I won't have to ruin any surprise if you kept our deal." Ock got into Taskmasters face.

"Spider-Man is worth more than just a million. I would pay at least 20 for him myself." KingPin folded his arms, "I should have waited until he was on the Avengers. Your price would triple."

"Can I put in a bid? I'll go for 20." Peter asked. TaskMaster turned around to look at the prisoner.

"20 million?" TaskMaster's voice had a slight chuckle to it.

"Million? Pfft, no. 20 bucks. I have it in my pocket, just let me out." Peter squirmed, attempting to reach his wallet. Kingpin turned around and brought out a large suitcase. He opened it and a glow of green from the heavens illuminated the stacks of cash.

"I have 30 here. And 30 for when we're done with him."

"We?" Peter asked.

"The Embassy, and I."

"Wow. How did those rejects get that much money? Was it a good year for your evil cookie sales?"

"Funny Spider-Man, but I will be the one laughing soon enough." Kingpin closed the case.

"With no more delays, let's start the bidding." TaskMaster announced. Doctor Octopus walked up to Peter.

"Unfortunately, I won't be bidding today. I had a deal for a set price, but obviously that's not going over. So instead, I'll pay to work on you before they... have their way with you." He hissed quietly.

"Don't worry Doc. I'll get out of here so we can hang out, just one on one. I think we'll have lunch in the SHIELD jail?"

"I wouldn't be so cocky,Spider-Man." TaskMaster joined in, "I'm watching over you. I plan to keep you under my thumb."

"That's exactly what Iron Man said before I snuck out of the SHIELD HQ." " _Okay, not the SHIELD HQ but it_ _ **was**_ _dad and the Avengers building_." Peter mentally noted.

"That's child's play compared to me." He put his hand on his chest, proudfully.

"Ankle and wrist restraints. Not very original. But points for trying." TaskMaster didn't say anything before turning around.

"Are we ready to start the bidding boys?" He asked them. They nodded their heads.

" _I gotta get out of here._ " Peter looked around while no one way watching him. There was nothing to web. Even if there was, he couldn't activate his shooters. He tried to get out of the restraints. His struggling got TaskMasters attention.

"I told you, you're under my thumb. They're made of vibranium."

"Dang. You got the good stuff." He wasn't going anywhere, any time soon. He would have to make his escape while TaskMaster was letting him out. It wouldn't be that easy but it's part of the job.

"50.5." King Kin bid over Crossbones. With that Crossbones shook his head and cut it off.

"Is that final?" Everyone looked at each other. "The winning bid goes to-"

"I bid one trillion dollars!" An all too familiar voice called out. Deadpool suddenly appeared out of nowhere. TaskMaster groaned.

"Do you have a trillion?" Doc Ock asked.

"No, but I thought we were doing that _Ebay_ bid thing where I bid really high on a cheap item, and get it at whatever price was last bid." Deadpool Shrugged.

"Cheap?" Peter asked in a lowered tone.

" **I never understood that system. It bids for you and that's so weird.** "

" _ **It's like using bid bots, but not...?**_ "

"That's not how this works Deadpool. Kingpin has at least 60 million at his disposal." TaskMaster scolded.

"And there is more if needed." Kingpin added.

"Damn Spidey. I don't know if you're worth 60 mil. Maybe pocket change, but anything over $10 is pushing it."

"You invited this lunatic?" Doc Ock grumbled.

"No, but I'm sure he heard about it through the grapevine," TaskMaster turned to Deadpool, "So, I assume you're here to get revenge on Spider-Man for stealing and giving your goods to SHIELD?"

"Absolutely. Plus I think SHIELD will pay some big bucks for him."

"You're an Idiot. They would shoot you on sight.' Peter rolled his eyes.

"Some one will want you. I'm sure you're girlfriend would. Oh, wait. You don't have one." Deadpool let out a small 'tee hee'.

"Really? You going for low blows?"

"That's the only blows I like." Deadpool said with a wink.

" _ **That was a sex joke. Just making that clear.**_ "

If Peter wasn't surrounded by his enemies he would kick and kiss Wade's ass.

"Are you two done?" TaskMaster grunted.

"Yeah. So do I win?"

"He doesn't have cash. He's out." Kingpin frowned.

"Do you have any money at all, Deadpool?" TaskMaster turned to him. Deadpool shifted through his pockets. He pulled out a deflated beach ball, a half eaten caramelized apple, and six yen. He shrugged his shoulders as he presented the items to him.

"No. That's not going to work. You need at least- Why am I even... Jesus Christ." TaskMaster rubbed the bridge of his nose.

" **So can I keep the apple?** "

" _ **I wouldn't touch it. I heard Stan Lee took a bite out of it. Legend says if you swap spit with Lee, you have a curse of cameos.**_ "

"I guess I'm outta luck." Deadpool stuck the items back into his pocket. "But, when you buy him, can I play with him a little bit? I'll pick the hairs of the apple for you. I just want to punish him the grey way."

" _ **Lure him into a cult/abusive relationship, not letting him speak to her relatives, controlling everything in her life, for the promises of new expensive toys and being loved? I mean seriously. That asshat is fucked up.**_ "

" **Watch MattPats Film theory on it, seriously. It's really messed up bro. Really dude. open a new tab and watch it now.** "

"No. You insult me with your bullshit offer." Kingpin stepped towards him, ready to beat him. TaskMaster put himself between the two.

"I would hold off fighting, until after you've paid." Kingpin straightened his suit and turned away from Deadpool.

"Even if you had real money, I wouldn't give you 5 minutes with him; yah tool." Kingpin rolled his eyes.

"I don't even need 5 minutes." Deadpool laid on Peter's restrained body.

"You better need more than 5 minutes." Peter furrowed his brow.

"Are you two dumb asses done flirt'n?" Kingpin kept on ruining the moment. Peter sighed.

"Alright. Let's get this over with. Pay the man Deadpool." Peter winked behind his mask. Deadpool shrugged.

"I don't have any money." Peter blinked.

"That's funny... Pay them before I go to the king." Peter ushered Deadpool to pay.

"I ain't got nothing. I haven't been doing merc work," Deadpool looked at the others, "see, I'm dating someone; they have this rule about killing-" They all nodded and affirmed Deadpool's reasoning.

"Too scared to face me?" Kingpin handed TaskMaster a suitcase. He opened it up and took a quick glance before shutting it.

"Well, I just thought that Deadpool would want to blow my head off a little more than you." Peter glared at Deadpool.

" **We want to bang his head off.** "

" _ **23\. Forced Jokes**_ _ **.**_ "

TaskMaster pulled out keys from his pocket, then threw them to Kingpin. Kingpin stored them away.

"Let me help you take him to your car." TaskMaster offered. Kingpin put up his gigantic hand.

"That won't be a problem." He took out his phone and quickly put it to his head.

"Come and grab him." KingPin put his phone back in his pocket. Men of all sorts walked in. Most of them wore bullet proof vests, and had guns strapped to every inch of their bodies. They walked around the ground of bidders and behind Spider-Man.

"Who are these?" TaskMaster folded his arms across his chest.

"They're _real_ mercenaries," Kingpin looked at Deadpool, "Mercenaries that won't be beaten by a little spider like you." Kingpin walked up and whispered in Spider-Man's face.

"I think we use the same tooth paste flavor. I can smell it. And Your teeth are so shiny." Kingpin smirked and turned away from him.

"Thank you TaskMaster." Kingpin nodded his head towards him.

"It's been my pleasure." TaskMaster nodded back and quickly slipped away, and the other bidders, except Deadpool and Doc Ock.

Kingpin looked over at the bad Doctor.

"10 minutes.. That's all I need." Doc Ock hissed. Kingpin then looked at Deadpool. Deadpool stared back at him.

"What." Deadpool put his hands on his hips, and shifted his weight to his left foot.

"Why are you still here?" Kingpins voice was a low growl.

"Why are you still here?" Deadpool retorted.

"Are you going to do that thing where you ask the same question I asked you?" He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No," Deadpool pulled out his gun and shot in Peter's Direction. The mercs around Spider-Man felt their chests, and legs for a wound. Peter's chest heaved heavily hoping he wasn't the bullets landing place. They laughed at Deadpool.

"What were you aiming for?" Kingpin laughed with them.

"If Spider-Man wasn't a dumb ass, you would know by now." Everyone looked at Peter. Peter looked around him. He looked up at his hand that was now free, thanks to a busted lock. Peter quickly looked at Deadpool.

"I was saving my vibranium bullets just in case Wolverine and I had a falling out. But I guess saving your sweet ass wouldn't be so bad." Deadpool then shot the rest of the cuffs, freeing Peter.

Peter webbed the computers on his side and pulled them. They smacked the mercs, throwing most of them down to the ground. Deadpool started shooting at Kingpin.

"Damn you Deadpool!" He charged at Deadpool. Kingpin wrapped his arms around Deadpool, and carried him to a wall; smashing Deadpool between his body and the wall. Peter shot his webs toward the mercs guns. He webbed them to the ceiling. Doctor Octopus reached out his arms and pulled a giant control panel, then threw it at Spider-Man. Peter danced out of it's way, but fell into a merc. The Merc tried to pin his arms back, but Peter threw up over his, into Doc Ock. Deadpool was in a headlock, thanks to KingPin. He pulled Deadpool's head, intending for it to pop off. Peter saw him and webbed Kingpins face. Kingpin tried to rub off the webbing. Peter jumped up and swung to kick his jaw. Kingpin loosened his grip enough to free Deadpool. Deadpool got out his gun, and shot Kingpin 3 times.

"I think we better run!" Peter grabbed Deadpool's hand and pulled him down the first hall he saw. Peter let go of Deadpool when he noticed he was speeding up.

"Do you know where to get out?" Peter looked over at Deadpool.

"Fuck if I know." He shrugged. They continued to run until they hit a deadend.

"Damn it!" Peter hit the metal wall. The sounds of feet running toward them were only seconds behind them. Deadpool turned to the wall and pulled out his katanas. He pulled them back, then dug them into the metal. The walls and ceiling creaked and groaned. Peter looked around for reason. Deadpool pulled his swords out. The holes left behind bled water.

"What the-" Peter didn't finish before the wall bursted forward. The two were pushed by water back into the dark lair. Peter thrashed under the water, trying to grab hold of something. He finally had a hold on a piece of metal. He felt a hand on his leg. He looked down to see one of Kingpins mercs. He reached down and pulled him to his side. Peter had no free hands to web himself anywhere. He had to try to web them up to the ceiling. Maybe the water hadn't gotten to the ceiling yet and they could breath again. He had to try. He let go of the metal he was holding and shot a web up out of the water. They were pushed further away before his web pulled tight. The merc grabbed the web and started to pull them both up. They broke the surface of the salt water and gasped for air.

"Deadpool!" He yelled then coughed, "Wade!" He looked around. A little ways ahead, he saw a small multicolored... Something coming towards him. The rushing water quickly revealed it was Deadpool on an inflated beach ball. The merc held onto the web as Peter shot Deadpool's ball, and pulled him in.

"Hey babe." He smiled.

"Wade- we need to get out of here!" Peter shouted over the rushing, and rising, water. Deadpool took the Merc, and held onto Peter's waist.

"You got him!?"

"Yeah! GO!" Deadpool nodded. Peter, now with both of his hands free, shot his web further and pulled them all up.

He pulled as fast as he could, but the water was faster.

"Octopussy shut off his main lair!" Deadpool shouted.

"We need to stay in the air pocket! The water behind us will push it out and up to the surface!" Peter continued to pull.

"Le pido a Dios que tengas razon." The merc prayed.

The water rised, more and more. They lifted their heads so they could still breath. But quickly that became futile. In a split second they were covered in water. Peter could feel his heartbeat in his ears. The three were pushed and swung around until they felt like they weren't moving. Peter opened his eyes. His eye holes were filled with water, but he could tell he was out of the lair. He started to swim up. He could feel Deadpool's beach ball helping him.

They reached the surface, coughing, breathing, and alive. Peter lifted his mask to let the water out. The merc threw his arms around him and started kissing him.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He turned around and repeated the actions on Deadpool. Peter pulled on his mask and smiled. "He shut the door! He left me to die!" He shouted. Peter patted his back.

"I'm glad you're safe." Peter smiled at the man. Peter then looked at Deadpool. Deadpool smiled behind his mask.

 _Next chapter I'll explain where they were, but for now. Thanks for everything, you guys._


	24. 24 Peter has a small talk

_Oh... Nice to see you here._

 _Sorry for the slight break (again) I just graduated, got scholarships, cried because of Civil War (I still get choked up...) regular posting should be back by next sunday!_

 _ **24\. Peter has a small talk, with big consequences**_

They left the Merc at the police station, and swung away. Deadpool hung onto Peter as they flew over the city tops. There was no way Peter was going to let Wade over at the tower. He swung to his apartment and stopped swinging when they got on the fire escape.

Wade pushed up his window and helped Peter in. With a heavy sigh, Peter took off his mask and flopped on Wade's couch.

"I'm so done." Peter closed his eyes, letting all of his muscles relax. There wasn't a moment of peace in that apartment; it was against the rules. Wade crawled on Peter and hovered over him. Peter opened his eyes, then proceeded to roll them. He took off Wade's mask, then pulled his neck down. He pecked Wade's cheek, all the way down to his lips.

"I'm sick of this cutesy shit." Wade whispered before kissing him. Peter smiled as Wade's tongue slipped into his mouth. He ran his hand down Wade's chest, then creeped around his waist, and on his ass. Wade's body got lower on Peter.

The adrenaline left over from the fight made their bodies grind against each other. Wade snuck his hand behind Peter's neck. He felt around, looking for something. Peter eventually got annoyed with Wade rubbing his neck and upper back.

"What are you doing?" He only sounded slightly annoyed.

"Shhhh. Your zipper. Where is it?" Wade whispered in his ear. Peter scoffed.

"One, it's a hook and two, I gotta go." He placed his hands on Wade's chest and pushed him up. "It's like; midnight isn't it?" Wade yawned.

"When I came and saved your ass, still haven't gotten that thank you by the way, the time was... like.. 3:30?" Peter shot up.

"3:30?! What time is it now? Peter searched around for a clock.

"I also found your backpack, am I gonna get a thank you for that?" Wade held up his bag. Peter grabbed it and started digging. He pulled out his watch.

"DUDE! It's 20 to 6! Pop's is going to wake me up any minute!" Peter pulled on his mask and threw on his backpack. He scattered out the window and swung away. Wade walked to the window and looked ou.

"YOUR WELCOME! ASSHOLE!" He shouted.

Peter swung as fast as physics would let him. He had to make it home before Steve tried to get into his room to wake him up. Peter's heart raced a mile a minute. If he got caught not in his room, he would die. It would definitely be the end of him. He started to swing into the normal part of New York he was used to. He grit his teeth. The wind whistled around him as he shot out his web that caught the top of the Avengers tower. His body arched, so the wind let him swing around the building. His momentum made him fling on top of the roof. He landed not so gracefully thanks to the pebbles under his feet.

Slipping and sliding, Peter made his way to the air vent that leads to his room. He pulled off the hatch and slid in. He crawled quickly through the vent, contouring his body to be as fast as possible. He finally saw what he thought was an opening. He peeked between the slits and saw his bed. He pushed it open, then slid down and holds on to his ceiling so his feet can come out of the vent. He stepped quietly on his bed, not letting the springs creak. He put the vent back and took off his mask. He hopped down and started to pull off his suit. As he pulled off his boot he heard footsteps approaching his door. He was only half undressed. He kicked the rest of his suit off and under his bed. He pulled the blanket up to jump in and his door opened. He froze.

"Oh, Pete. You're up?" Steve poked his head in, "It's great that you've taken the initiative. Good job. I'll make us some eggs and bacon, and we'll get going." He shut the door, leaving Peter alone in his underwear. He put the blanket down and sighed. He picked up his suit and hid it deep in his backpack. He looked around for his phone. He tossed his blanket around looking for it; he checked the floor and jumped up to check the vent. He bit his lip.

" _I hope I just left it at Wade's._ " Peter waved it off and got dressed into his workout clothes. He skipped out into the kitchen and sat on the island counter. Steve turned his head slightly.

"Off." He turned more to hit Peter's knees. Peter hopped off the counter and spun around to sit on a bar stool. He cradled his head in his hands and tried not to smile too much. Steve noticed his actions. He let his hands rest on the oven. He licked his lips and turned to Peter.

"Peter," He started, "Do you want to learn anything about... sex?" The randomness of Steve's questions shocked Peter to the core. He dropped his smile and went completely blank.

"I think... I think I'm good... Pops." Peter choked out. Steve smiled half heatedly and turned back around to finish cooking. Peter couldn't shake that weird question off; even with the power of admitting his love for Wade.

Steve plated and sat the eggs in front of Peter and handed Peter a fork and nodded at him. They ate for a moment in silence before Steve spoke up again. He coughed to clear his throat.

"I know you really don't want to talk to me about... sex.. But it's just something we have to talk about." Peter looked at him, giving him the most uncomfortable look ever. He swallowed his eggs.

"Pops, it's really okay. I've learned- like everything from Sex Ed. at school." Steve shook his head and straightened up.

"Pete, that's not exactly true. There's more to sex than what they teach you in school. Go ahead. Tell me what you know." Peter ran his fingers through his hair.

"Pops... I ah... I guess there's... STD's... and pregnancy... That's pretty much it." Peter smiled awkwardly, hoping Steve would leave him alone.

"Peter, those things are important to know. But you need to know that sex isn't just... sex." Steve looked away from him, blushing.  
"Pops-"

"No. Please. Something no one can teach you is that; yes, sex gives pleasure, and the same goes for the other person, but that's exactly who you should think about. If you have sex with just some slampig in a beat up apartment building... it doesn't mean anything. But... if you really love some one, sex is just another way to express your feelings to someone." He paused, ' The first time is usually the most memorable time. And I don't know if you already have had... sex," Peter looked down and covered his face, "but you shouldn't just slept with some like that. You're 17. You shou-"

"Look Pops... I know what you're trying to say. I know you're worried about the apartment." Steve sighed and nodded.

"Pete, I don't want you messing up your life before it really starts."

"I promise. I won't." Steve looked at him for a long moment. He moved around the island and pulled Peter close to his chest.

Something in Steve's heart changed. He didn't want Peter getting hurt by anyone. He let him go slightly. He looked down at Peter who was still in his arms.

"Peter. I'm sorry but... I've decided that you won't continue training to join the Avengers." Peter's eyes went wide. He pushed completely off of Steve. He was confused.

"Wh- what?" Steve looked away from him.

"Tony was right. Avenger work is too much. I don't want you getting hurt." Peter was lost. He didn't understand the sudden change of heart.

"Is this because I left last night? Is it because I'm late sometimes? Pops, I promise it won't happen again." Peter tried to save his ass.

"No, Peter. Tony said you can be someone great. Like a scientist, or an engineer. You can't be an Avenger." Steve's voice softened. Peter wouldn't take that lying down.

"Dad, you have no idea how wrong you are! I can be an Avenger. I'm strong enough, I'm fast enough. I've been working hard."

"I'm not saying you weren't, Peter. You have too much ahead of you to be stuck with us." Peter's heart pounded. It wasn't fair. He was Spider-Man. He was Peter Parker. He's worked along side him before.

"I won't be stuck! I want to save the city! I have been-" Steve stood tall as put his hand in front of Peter.

"I don't want to hear it Pete. I've made up my mind. No more training. No more Avengers. I'm done with this conversation. You can go back to bed." Peter stood there; staring at Steve. He gently shook his head.

"That's... I could have..." He looked down at the floor looking for something to say. But he had nothing. He looked back up into Steve's eyes. Steve frowned and shook his head. He tried to pull Peter in for another hug. Peter felt his body move into Steve. He quickly pushed away.

"Don't touch me." He blurted out without thinking. They stood there looking at each other. Steve opened his mouth, but Peter shook his head. He looked away and left Steve alone in the kitchen.

Peter shut the door quietly behind him. He was still in shock that he was booted from the Avengers list twice. Nick Fury wasn't a surprise. But his own dad. Peter sat on the floor and leaned against his door. His eyes started to hurt. He blinked away the pain. He looked around his room. He saw his backpack sitting open. He furrowed his brow and started to get mad. He swallowed what feelings were caught in his throat and stood up. He picked up his bag and started to empty it. He pulled out his jacket, his charging cords and his school books. The only thing left was his Spider-Man suit. He grabbed it and undressed. He put it on then dressed in his normal clothes. He shoved more clothes in his bag. Enough for a week or so. He flung it over his shoulder and left his room. He walked past the dark kitchen. The plates, with plenty of eggs still on them, where in the sink. Steve must have left to his training. Peter grit his teeth. He was so mad at him. He blew air out of his nose and looked towards the elevator doors. He entered and pressed the bottom floor.

When the elevator hit the ground floor Peter wasted no time leaving the building. Only three guards were in the lobby, one tried to stop him but Peter ignored him and walked right past him. He walked down the street. It was still dark out, but he wanted to get as far away as he possibly could. He thought about the progress he was showing to Steve and how it was all going to waste, fuel him to walk faster. He got so angry, he started to run. Steve could run faster but Peter was trying. He was improving. As he ran down the streets, ignoring the traffic lights and the cars honking at him, tears left his eyes and fell down his cheeks. He didn't even need his Spider-Man suit by the time he ran out of steam. He only had to walk about 6 more blocks until he got where he was going.

Peter walked up to the side of the apartment building. He readied to jump up with one foot on the wall and one on the ground. He jumped up and grabbed the bottom of the fire escape ladder. It came down with a loud crash. It seemed even louder because of the lack of cars speeding by. He climbed up and to the second floor. He tapped on the window. It was dark in the apartment. He was sure he had the one. Peter then knocked loudly on the window. He closed his eyes and leaned on the window, listening closely. He heard a groan and some stomping around. His spidey sense went off. He backed away from the window. It flung open and a gun pointed out just past him.

"Who the fuck is there?" A groggy and tired Wade asked.

" _ **It's 6 in the damn morning.**_ "

"It's me." Peter's voice sounded more in pain than he wanted it to be. Wade put down his gun and poked his head out out his apartment. His mask lit up as he saw Peter.

" **It's our baby boy! Finally gonna get laid!** " Peter couldn't help but smile too.

"Well come in, Romeo." Wade backed off, letting Peter in. Wade spun around and winked at Pete. "Couldn't get enough of me? We spend the whole night together, but that's simply not enough! You even left; but now you're back for more."

" _ **Wait you moron. Look at him.**_ " Wade looked at Peter. He was slouched over and covered his face with his hair. He didn't look at Wade. " _ **Be a good boyfriend and ask him what's wrong.**_ " Wade stiffened up.

"You alright, bby?" Peter's head shook. He wiped his face and dropped his bag. He walked towards Wade. He put his arms around his waist and buried his face in his chest. Wade was a little alarmed, but saw this in plenty of movies. He never thought someone with actual feelings for him would do it to him. He put his hands on the back of his head, holding him closer, and his other hand on his back, moving it up and down to sooth him. Peter lifted his head to look at Wade. He was still wearing his whole outfit. He pulled off his mask and gave him a small kiss on his lips. He put his head back on Wade's chest. Wade didn't like his mask off around people, even Peter. But this seemed important.

Wade sighed sadly. He wasn't going to get laid tonight, but holding Peter was still great. Wade let go of him and picked him like a princess. Peter resisted a little bit, but let Wade carried him over into his bedroom. Wade wished Peter would go to sleep so he could clean his room up a bit, but as he tried to put Peter on his bed, Peter whined.

"What's wrong, ya big baby?" Wade put his hands on his hips, sifting his weight to one side.

"Can I hold you?" He asked quietly. Wade smiled half hearted, and laid next to him, holding him in his arms. Peter closed his eyes and focused on Wade's warmth and his smell. Soon it lulled him into sleep.

 _Thank you all who faved, followed, and reviewed while I ran away. Do it again. Please. Now. If you can. Thanks._


	25. 25 Steve, calm yo tits

_Wow. Late again. If I were a girl, I'd be pregnant... wait.. I am a... nvm... Here it is..._

 _ **25\. Steve, calm yo tits**_

Tony stumbled lethargically into his bedroom from his 4th all nighter. Surprisingly Steve was still asleep. He looked at the clock. 8:19. By this time, he would be in the post-workout shower. Tony shrugged it off and took off his clothes. He picked up the blanket and pulled it over his shoulder. He inched closer to Steve, spooning him. He wrapped his arm around Steve's chest. He opened his hand and pressed it closer to Steve's heart. He felt his heart beating in his hand. He smiled. Steve stirred slightly. He took in a deep breath and let it out quickly. Steve turned his head slightly, with his eyes squinting.

"Hey." He smiled and laid back. He grabbed Tony's hand and kissed it. "Just got back?"

"Yep. Why are you still here?" Tony nuzzled his face into Steve's neck, "Shouldn't you be running around with the boy?" Steve sighed. He sat up, covering his face. Tony looked up at him. Steve let his hands fall to his lap.

"I stopped it," he spoke flatly, " I stopped training him." Tony sat up next to him. Steve looked at his face. His brow was lowered and he was frowning. He looked him directly in his eyes.

"Why?" Steve looked at Tony's hands. He grabbed one and kissed it.

"I guess... I just keep thinking about how I haven't taught him anything about normal life."

"How could you? You've never had one. Neither have I." Tony shrugged.

"We didn't even teach him about sex. Anyone with a child can teach that." He reasoned.

"Eh. I guess. They can teach him the important stuff in school." Tony laid back down.

"But that's not the point. If I can't teach him about a normal life, how is he going to live one? The most normal thing he can do is be a scientist."

"What's wrong with being a scientist?"

"I mean _super_ scientist. That's the only thing we've prepared him for. And I was training him to be an Avenger."  
"Steve," Tony yawned, "I think you're confusing 'normal life' with 'Average life". A normal life is that. Life. Everyone's different. The average life is everyone who's married to the opposite sex, has at least two kids, more than likely a boy and a girl, and has an income of $51 thousand. Is that what you want for Peter?"

"How can you recite that right off of the top of your head?" Steve turned to look at him.

"I'm a businessman. I need to know everything." Steve nodded.

"I do want him to have something like that..."

"Steve. As much as I love that he won't be in training to be like us, he can have a 'normal' life while being a super scientist or a superhero. Look at us. We almost fit into the average." He smiled, hoping Steve would too. He only sighed.

"I don't want him to get hurt. I don't want him to be stuck with our jobs." Tony grabbed Steve's broad shoulders and pulled him back to the bed. Tony rolled over and laid on his chest.

"I know where you're coming from. No matter what we do, Peter is going to get hurt. He's going to have to choose what he's gonna do for the rest of his life. I chose to try to outgrow my dad's shadow. You chose to join the army. And that led us to who we are. If Peter wants to be a hero... then let him. If he wants to be a scientist, he's gonna be one. If he wants to become one of those circus geeks who bites the heads off of chickens, then we'll go watch his act every other Saturday. Hopefully, his choice is a good one and he ends up somewhere he loves to be. Like we did." Tony closed his eyes and laid his head on Steve's chest. Steve smiled.

"I love it when you're tired. You're so sweet."

"Mostly because I'm slightly delusional," Tony mumbled as he fell asleep. Steve kissed his head, and brushed his hair.

He moved Tony off of his body and got up. He was out like a light. Steve stretched and yawned. He tiptoed, so he wouldn't wake up Tony, out of the room, and shut the door; not making a single sound. He rubbed his face and walked into the kitchen. He spotted the plates in the sink. Steve grimaced that he didn't even clean off the food. He grabbed the plates and started the water. He dumped the eggs down the garbage disposal and turned it on. He shut it off. He stared into the sink. He watched the water run down into the pipes below.

"I've gotta say sorry," Steve whispered to himself, then rubbed his face. He stood up and started to walk to Peter's room. He got to his door and put his ear against it. He listened for anything.

"Peter?" He knocked. He waited for some rustling noise but heard nothing. He opened the door, "Pete?" He looked around. He saw all of his school books on his bed, his drawers were opened and ransacked through. He stepped in, looking for his son. He pushed Peters school work in a pile and sat them on his dresser. He straightened his drawers, then closed them. Steve then turned to Peters bed.

Peter wasn't in his bed, Steve knew that when he walked in. He sighed heavily and fell back on the bed. The sinking in of the bed caused something small to slide and hit the side of Steve's thigh. He looked down to see Peter's flip phone. Now, Steve would never go through Peter's phone. Never! But... Steve bit his lip. A debate went on in his head. Peter had called Steve's angel and devil that sat on his shoulders, Tony, and Natasha. At this point both of them are saying read it (They agreed quite often). Steve picked it up and flipped it open. The small screens background was Peter and his friends squished in together. Steve smiled at his adorkable son. He closed it again. He couldn't.

"Tony!" He smashed the door open. Tony popped up and slammed his hand on the night stand. His hand was suddenly covered by a red armor. He put his hand up to the intruder. Steve held his hands up in defense. Tony's shoulders slumped. He rubbed his face with his free hand. He took the armor off as Steve walked in. He sat next to Tony on the bed. "I'm sorry to wake you up."

"No, it's no problem. I just haven't slept for days. What's up?" Steve handed him Peter's phone. Tony didn't leave a second for it to remain closed. He flipped it open and pressed buttons like the wind.

"You're not even going to ask whose phone that is?" Steve smiled.

"There is only two people in the whole world who have a flip phone. That's Red from the _Blacklist_ , and he obviously needs it; and Peter. So unless James Spader is standing behind that door you broke down, it's Pete's'." Tony opened the texts, "Nerd one, nerd two, nerd three, ner- Hello? Who are you?" Steve left over to see. Tony pulled away, "No, no, no," He wiggled his finger, "You're making me do the dirty work so you don't get to see." Tony looked at the phone again. "'Really? You WANT to come over? HELLS YA.'" Tony read aloud., "'Can I come over?', 'Talk about what?', 'Wade, I really want to talk'." Tony looked at Steve. "So the contact name is Wade. That's all I got. Do you want me to call him? On my phone? See who picks up?" Steve nodded. Tony grabbed his phone from the nightstand and dialed it in. "When I wake up I'll find out who exactly owns the number." He spoke as he dialed.

"I know. I'm just ready to find out who Peter's with. Maybe if it's not them, he might know something we don't..." The phone rang 4 times before being picked up.

"Yello?" The male voice on the other end asked.

"Hello, may I ask who this is?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Tony was taken back by the sudden change in the person's attitude.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I asked you first."  
"I asked you second." Steve hit Tony's chest.

"Tony, stop it."

"Sorry... I'm just looking for my... friend. Who is this?" There was a silence. There was a click then the dead tone.  
"He hung up on me?!" Tony looked at his phone angrily. He sighed and dropped the phone to rub his face. "I can't focus. I desperately need some sleep." Tony fell back into the bed. Steve stayed sitting up and looked at his feet in the dark. He laid gently down and enveloped Tony in his arms, then closed his eyes.

 _YO! Next one should be out Sunday. Turns out- summer is a lot busier than my school year. *sigh*_


	26. We gonna bang or what?

_I owe y'all two chapters, I know... *sigh* sorry._

 _ **26\. We gonna bang or what?**_

The music in Wade's pocket asked him if he had buns, and if he didn't, his snake wouldn't want him. Wade Yawned and reached down to get it carefully so he wouldn't wake Peter up.

"Yellow?" He asked.

"Hello, may I ask who this is?" An older sounding man asked gently. Wade had a sneaking suspicion that this was a potential client. Everyone who wanted to hire him had to say the code.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked, waiting for the answer.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man demanded Wade to answer.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second." He quickly retorted. Wade was about to announce who he really was when he heard another man in the background.

"Sorry... I'm just looking for my... friend. Who is this?" Wade knew this wasn't anyone. He looked at the number and hung up. He put it back and held onto Peter.

"Who was that?" Peter whispered hoarsely.

"I don't know. Some asshole." Wade started to kiss Peter's neck, "So what brings you to my humble abode?" He asked between kisses. Peter sighed heavily.

"My dad isn't letting me train with him anymore. So there's no way I can be an Avenger now. Fury told them that Spider-Man was brainwashed by A.I.M., and you were watching him. My training with Pops was my only in." Peter's voice wavered as he finished. He rubbed his face and sniffled. Wade nodded.

"Want me to kick his ass?" Wade offered.

"No. I just want to stay away from him as long as I can," Peter pulled away from him, covering his face with his shirt, "So... can I... stay here for a while?"

"Like over night? That's waaaay better than kicking Captain America's ass." Wade rubbed his face on Peter's back. Peter perked up so Wade could scratch a spot that was bugging him.

"Can I be the little spoon now?" Wade asked while rubbing his face all the way back up to Peter's head. Peter shook his head.

"Maybe tonight. For now," Peter yawned, "I'm gonna call my school and excuse myself for the week." Peter looked around for a phone. "Do you have a land line?"

"Holy fuck, you're how old and you know what a land line is?"

" _ **He lives with Iron Man. Land line should be a curse word.**_ " Peter rolled his eyes.

"Fine, do you know where I left my phone? I think I dropped it around here last night or this morning..." Wade shook his head. He turned around and grabbed his phone. He handed it over to Peter.

"I'll go make some pancakes!" He sung, "For my runaway baby." He danced out of the room. Peter looked through Wade's phone for the dialer. He laid back and held the phone over his head, looking up at it. He ended up at Wade's recent calls. He just looked at it for a second before moving to the dialer. He paused. He moved back to the recent calls. The top one, it looked vaguely familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it. He sat up.

"Wade!" He shouted.

"Yeah, babe?" Wade shouted back, almost mute under the sounds of pans falling over.

"Who called you at... 8:47?" There was silence for a moment.

"You're already going through my phone? Just be careful that you don't look at the summer of '69!' folder!" There was a fast paced stomping coming towards Peter. Wade stuck his head from behind the door. "Sorry, I just realized you couldn't see me wink." He took a deep breath in, "Don't *winks* look *winks* at the summer *winks* of '69 *winks* folder *winks*." His insistent winking amused Peter for the moment, but he went back to the number.

"Funny, but seriously," Peter asked looking at the phone. Wade shrugged.

"Wrong number. Guy was an asshole though." He left back into the kitchen. Peter shrugged it off and dialed in his school's number.

Peter sat in bed with Wade, eating pancakes. It was all quiet, besides the slurping and the munching of course. Everything was pretty cool, in Peter's head. He was still upset about his dad, but this was definitely helping. He took this moment of clarity to look around Wade's room.

He didn't notice it when he came in, but now that it was lighter, he could see just about everything. His room was messy. Apparently, what Wade cleaned up in his living room, was pushed into here. At least it was in the corner. That's trying. His eyes shifted over to the desktop computer. He saw a bottle of lotion and napkins next to it. Peter cringed slightly as he moved on to the next item he was going to hate. The wall was guns. Seriously. It was covered in guns. Of all sorts and sizes. Peter's heart fell into his stomach. He had a question. A question that he already knew the answer to.

"Wade," He looked over to see Wade, all syrupy, with half of a pancake hanging out of his mouth, "Do you... kill people?" Wade dropped his pancake on his plate.

"Yep." Peter's stomach turned. Wade noticed how he looked.

" **You done fucked up.** "

" _ **As much as I hate to say it,I think you should have lied.**_ " Wade bounced around in his head.

"Ahh... Not since I've been with you?" Wade smiled. Peter looked at him.

"You stopped because of me?" Wade's eyes widened.

"Yes..." Peter smiled warmly and leaned over to kiss Wade.

" _ **Holy fuck he believed us.**_ " Wade saw something different in Peter's face. Something he has only seen once before. Once when they were gonna fuck. He moved his food off his lap and leaned over to Peter. He gave him another kiss, but a little more forcefully. The syrup made it into Peter's mouth. Peter pulled away and laughed slightly while touching his lips.

"Yummy? Because I can pour it anywhere you want." Peter rolled his eyes and pushed Wade's chest away.

"Shut up Wade." Peter paused before getting closer to Wade's face. He bit his lip then licked Wade's cheek. He pulled away, blushing, and hoping that was sexy. Wade sat there for a single moment, then grabbed the Mrs. MargarineQuality and dumped it on his face. Peter dropped his sex face.

" **Fuck, too much.** " Wade shrugged and started to lick the syrup off himself. Peter suddenly grabbed his mask and pulled it up. Wade hates his mask being off, but Peter's tongue and lips sucking and kissing him all over quickly reassured him.

Peter moved up to be on Wade more. He took off his jacket and shirt off, not because he wants to get the pancake party going, but he didn't want sticky syrup all over him. Wade thought otherwise. He helped Peter out of his Spider-Man suit and started to take off his own. Peter's heart raced. Only Wade was on his mind. He wanted to be as close as he possibly could. He felt his body reacted to the need, and raised member, making it wet and strong. Wade saw his erect dick hidden in Peter's underwear. Luckily for Peter, Wade never wore underwear.

Peter sat on Wade's lap while he kissed his face and neck. Wade bit at Peter's chest, causing little bruises. Both of their bodies rubbed against each other, Wade's skin made Peter feel drunk and high. Peter bit Wade's earlobe softly. Wade let out a moan.

"You... liked that?" The virgin asked excitedly.

"Only if you do it harder." Wade looked into Peter's eyes as if he just gave him a challenge. Peter bit him again just below his ear. Wade let out another moan. With the moan grabbed Peter's ass cheeks and squeezed them. Peter's toes curled, and he bit his lip. His heart beat harder and harder. Wade's hands climbed Peter's back. He put his sticky face on his chest, then started licking the syrup off, taking special care of Pete's nipples. Peter felt a tingle where Wade was licking. Peter pulled Wade on top of him. He held his arms around his neck, holding Wade face down. Peter tasted the sweet syrup as he tasted the inside of Wade's mouth. Wade's back arched as he reached down, letting his fingers tickle Peter's body all the way down. Wade's hand slithered into Peter's underwear. He's instincts kicked in. He wrapped his legs around Wade's legs and hung on his body, with no support from the bed. Wade laughed in Peter's mouth. He pulled away from their sticky kiss.

"Spider-Gay... You can cling to me after my dicks in your ass." Peter blushed and loosened his legs enough that he could comfortably relax on the bed. Wade took his hand out of Peter's underwear and pulled it down. He picked up Peter's legs slightly and rubbed his dicks head on Peter's asshole. He teased Peter by tickling his nuts.

" _ **Going in without lube? He's a virgin. That's going to be bloody disgusting... Literally.**_ "

"Shh. I'm about to pound him." Wade hushed.

"What about lube?" Peter spoke up. Wade looked at him confused. Peter blushed and looked away. "I ah... when I was... I started watching... gay porn.. So.. umm.. I could help."

" _ **That's adorable.**_ "

" **And a little pathetic.** "

"Can you see them too?" Wade asked lowering Peter's legs.

"See what?" Wade shook his head and left a naked, sticky, erect Peter on the bed, while he looked everywhere for lube or a good substitute. Peter laid on his back and licked his lips. Wade jumped back into the bedroom, startling Peter.

"Hey! I don't need lube- DO ME!" Wade jumped on the bed and presented his ass to Peter. Never seeing a real naked ass hole, he jumped back.

"Wh- really?"

"Yeah. You watched gay porn before!" Wade lowered his butt on top on Peter's dick. He rubbed Peter's dick between his cheeks. Peter's face blushed and contoured with Wade's movements.

"Okay- okay!" He pushed Wade off of him.

Wade smiled and stuck his butt up again. Peter let out a calming breath of air. Peter grabbed Wade's cheeks and lowered his face. He opened his mouth and bit his ass cheek.

"Ohhhhh~ I want a link to the videos you watch," Peter smiled and leaned over Wade. He kissed the back of Wade's neck. Peter's gentle kisses were interrupted by Wade's door crashing down. Peter jumped off and landing on his back on the floor.

"Fucking! How many times am I gonna be cock-blocked!" Wade put his face into the mattress.

"Dumbass!" A deep raspy voice yelled. Wade got up and pulled out a handgun from under the bed and cocked it. He pointed it to the hairy intruder. "Wade, why in the sam hell are you naked?" The furry, leather jacket wearing man groaned.

"Why didn't you knock! Logan, babe, I know we're mutant gene brothers, but I need my space." Wade lowered his gun. "And I'm naked because I was just about bang my boyfriend." Logan looked around Wade for this new man in Wade's life.

"Where is he?" Logan shrugged. Peter popped up his head. Wade's ass was mostly in the way, but he could see who it was. It was Logan. As in Wolverine. X-men, Wolverine. Peter has had the pleasure of meeting this brute before. Mysterioso switched their bodies once. That was one hell of a day.

"He looks like a kid." Logan started sifting through his pockets.

"He's 18," Wade said confidently. Peter stood up more.

"I'm-"

"What... Peter?" Logan squinted his eyes to get a better look at him. "You're... dating... Peter..." Logan smirked. "That's great."

"Whoa! You guys know each other?"

"We... had our bodies switched. He's one of the people who know who I am." Peter perked up more. Logan took out a cigar and lit it.

"Do you know he kills people, kid?" Logan let out a cloud of smoke, "He's a mercenary."

"Yeah. I know..." Peter rested his chin on the bed.

"I haven't killed anyone in a while," Wade grumbled. Logan walked past Wade and grabbed the blanket off of his bed. He tossed it on Wade.

"Cover yourself. You too, kid." Logan turned around, picked up someone's pants and tossed them at Peter. "You better call your daddies, if you're coming with us."

"Us?" Where are you going." Peter took the pants and slid them on.

"Shiiiiiiiit. I forgot." Wade groaned, "Logan hired me to help the X-men today. Something wrong with some mutants on an island? I don't know." Wade shrugged and walked to his wall of guns.

"You can stay here if you want, baby." Peter shook his head.

"And do what? Get yelled at by my dad's? Screw them." Logan scoffed.

"You're welcome to come, but if I get in trouble from your super dad's, I'm kicking your ass." He started smoking again.

"Get in line." Peter rolled his eyes.

Wade, in his full spandex uniform, hugged Peter from behind.

"So he's coming?" Wade looked up at Logan with anime sparkles in his eyes.

"If he want's." Logan shrugged. Wade shook his ass and dug his face into Peter's neck.

"Suit up kid. We're gonna go in 5 minutes."  
"How long will we be gone?" Peter pushed Wade off of him.

"If we're lucky; two days." Peter bit his lip. His dads would have a heart attack if he was gone for that long without calling. Peter's thought hardened. " _Good. Kick me out of training after I took extra months of it. Just because-_ "

"Let's go!" Peter jumped up. Logan patted his back.

 _Damn. Thanks again for allllllllll of the reviews. So you so much. the next chapter should be here in the next few days. I've been having health problems and (signing up for) school problems and it's been a pain in my ass._


	27. A different view point

_HEY! GUESS WHAT! GOOD NEWS! I'M GOING ON A HIATUS! Wait that's not good news... for you guys. Yeah, I'll be off for a while getting ready for school and finding out what the fuck is wrong with my head! Anyways, I_ _will_ _be back 15/8/2016! Then everything should be in order! Thanks again for everything guys. I would never have gotten this far without you guys!_

 _ **27\. A different view point**_

Tony's ears were assaulted by the sounds of fighting. He peeked at the green numbers on his alarm clock. It was only 7. Am or pm, Tony didn't know, but either way, it was too early.

Tony yawned and stretched as he left his room, and shuffled into the living area. There stood James Rhodes, War Machine, and Clint, standing up in the others face.

"Why are you here?" Tony rubbed his eyes.

"This asshole shot me when I was flying by!" James turned to show tony the small dent in the suit.

"I told you! You were acting aggressively!" Clint got in his face again.

"Because you shot me!" James shouted. Tony nodded.

"You're both loud idiots. Kiss and makeup." Tony walked past them and into the kitchen. He dumped out the cold coffee and refilled it with water.

"Asshole." James grunted, "But nice shot." He smiled.

"Thanks," Clint smiled back. Tony yawned and looked over his shoulder.

"Why are you here, honey?"

"I need to talk to you, about S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff." Tony let out a loud groan.

"Do I really have to? Can't they take care of themselves?"

"Well... I just wanted to tell you that you have a chance to be S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director if anything happens to Maria and Furry." James smirked. Tony stopped moving.

"Really? Me? Why not Cap? Why not someone who cares about S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Tony scoffed. Clint sat on a bar Stool and watched Tony.

"I don't know. It wouldn't be a bad idea. You have the brains to fix it up." Clint leaned on the counter, "Make everything run the way you want to. Peter would love living on the helicarrier."

"Oh, hell no." Tony continued to make his coffee, "There's no way I'm putting Peter on that ship for more than 10 minutes. It's bound to be... hell, crashed, invaded, shot at, you name it."

"I'm just saying your name was thrown out there," James shrugged, "And if you were to be the new director, I could get a real day off." Tony turned around and shook his finger.

"No. Absolutely not! You're going to be my right-hand man. You'll work more than you ever have before." James gave Tony a smug look, "only because I know you'll get the job done." Clint looked around them.

"Where's Cap and Pete?" Tony shrugged.

"They had a fight this morning. So probably having fun somewhere. Steve wants him to have a normal life," Clint scoffed.

"There's no way that kid is ever going to have a normal life."

"That's what I said," Tony paused to turn on the coffee brewer, "so I made Steve get off his ass and get him back in training."

"I thought you didn't want Peter working with you?" James sat next to Clint.

"I can't decide whether I want him to or not. Pete can be a great scientist or whatever... But he can be a great Avenger too. I don't know if I can stop him at this point. He's already gotten so far." Tony shrugged indifferently, "whatever the boy wants."

The elevator rang, then opened up. Natasha and Steve walked out. Nat looked up at the crowd.

"Hey James." She smiled.

"Hey Nat, hey Steve. How are you doing?"

"We're great." Nat kissed James on his cheeks, greeting him.

"What are you doing here, James?" Steve leaned on the counter next to him.

"Can't I just come a visit you guys?"

"How can you? You're always working." Steve smirked. James pointed at him.

"See. He knows. I need my own time."

"Well, when I'm the Director, you can get any day off you want. Without pay," Tony added the last part quietly.

"Director?" Steve looked at Tony. Tony waved him off.

"Nothing to worry about. Never gonna happen." Tony looked around the room, "Where's the boy?" They all looked around. "I thought you two would be hanging out all damn day after your fight."

"No. He wasn't in his room when I went to talk to him. Remember." Tony rubbed his face.

"Oh, yeah. Have you've seen him at all?" Steve shook his head.

"He's probably just running around the city blowing off steam." Nat tried to comfort them.

"Or being blown," Clint whispered under his breath. Natasha shot an icy glare at him.

"He'll be back soon. Peter is a good kid." Her soft voice soothed Steve's worries. Tony grunted.

"He's probably at that apartment." Tony pulled his phone out. "I'll look up his..." Tony threw his phone on the counter, "I forgot, you have his phone." He looked at Steve. Steve pulled Peter's phone out of his back pocket. He showed it to Tony and put it down.

"What apartment?" James folded his arms. They all let out various grunts and groans. "That bad?"

"We think Peter is shacking up with some floozy in a shitty apartment, in the shitty part of town." Tony's eye twitched. James nodded.

"What would you do, Clint?" Steve looked hopefully at him. They all turned their heads to Clint. "You're already a dad. What if Peter was your son?"

 _There's a lyric stuck in my head... "I can't decide, whether you should live or die..."... Oh well... Question time! This next set of chapters (coming 15/8/16) will be about peter not being home... So I just wanted to know: Would you rather see Peter's and Wade's week with the X-Men? Or Steve and Tony's week without Peter? Choose wisely... One may lead to fluffy cuddles, fighting, and badass explosions! Or may have drama, smut, and... foreshadowing?! Huehuehuehue. Review your answers! And thanks for putting up with my shit!_


	28. I'm not a cousin

_*Breathes fresh air* Ahhh. That break was great. I got some much-needed work to be done. Thanks for being so patient! But real quick before we move on; the verdict for whose side of the week we get to see: Both. Because y'all are assholes and need more gay in yo life. That's fine... just means that I can have for opportunities to cock block them; hue hue hue.I got a question from_ _BlackRoseDragon97_ _about how I write Wade. I just want to visit this because he is a difficult character to write sometimes, which is a bitch sometimes._

 _I've read 90% of the Deadpool comics and follow this nice lady: Fuckyeahdeadpool, on Tumblr (She has anything and everything you would ever need for reference). When I write Wade I think about his past and his mental state, and how they influence his choices. I want to use an example from a past chapter but my cat is on my hand and I don't want to bug her._

 _ **28\. I'm not a cousin**_

Clint shrugged.

"Peter's a bit older than my kids... It's a little bit different." He smiled half heartedly, "I guess I would..." At this moment Clint decided that he would tell him what he would really do, " I guess I would hunt him down and find out just what the hell he was up to." Natalia shot a glare at him. Clint opened his mouth to correct himself (to save Peter's ass) but Tony jumped up from his seat.

"Thank you!" Tony threw his arms in the air, then slapped them together, "That's all I need." Tony grabbed his phone from off the table. He walked to the elevator doors. Everyone stared at him.

"Where in the sam hell are you going?" Steve spoke up. Tony turned around.

"I'm gonna go in there, Iron Man style, and find out what's going on with my son." Steve furrowed his brow.

"Our son, Tony." Steve grunted.

"If he's our son, then you want to know what he's doing too." Tony smirked at his hubby. He smirked because he knew it was true. After a beat of silence Steve sighed. Tony chuckled. He backed up, and gestured for Steve to step into the elevator first. Steve shook his head and stepped in. Tony followed after. The elevator doors started to shut, but Tony quickly caught them. He poked his head out.

"Do any of you want to come?" James put up his hands.

"I'm good. This seems like a family thing," He paused, "Besides, I really don't want to see Peter... Doing that." James shivered. Clint smiled and shook his head. Nat blinked slowly. Tony shrugged and let the doors shut.

Nat calmly walked away into the emergency exit stairs, without saying goodbye. Clint rubbed his face, and whinned.

"I'm soooo sorry Pete." He moaned loudly. James gave him a questioning look.

Natasha shut the door quietly behind her. She leaned her head over the railing to see the endless floors below. She took in a deep breath and jumped over the rail. She slid down the bars, until her feet touched the rails under her. She turned carefully and jumped to the rail on the next floor down. She continued to zigzag, from railing to railing, going faster and faster. She stopped jumping as she hit the 30th floor. There was an elevator that was never used just down the hall from the stairs (She put a note on it saying it was her elevator and her elevator only. The staff that worked there, respected, well; feared, her enough to stay away from that elevator). She exited the stairwell calmly, not to draw attention to herself. She opened the elevator and waltzed in. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. She closed her eyes and listened to the ringing. After two rings he picked up.

"Hellooo?" An all too happy voice greeted her.

"Deadpool, you need to get out of your apartment with Peter. Tony and Steve are on their way to kick his ass." Nat sighed.

"Oh. That's not a problem. We're not at my apartment." Nat smiled and let her heart rest.

"Good. Just send him home before they find out where you are." Deadpool let out a low "ooooooohhhhhh." sound.

"Sorry, Black Window. No can do."

"Did you just call me Black Window?" Nat growled.

"No that was a typo." She shook her head.

"Why can't you send Peter home?"

"Because..." He paused. "..." The elevator doors opened. Natasha stepped out.

"Because why, Wilson?" She growled. There was rustling the background Deadpool's side. There was a faint conversation going on.

"NO! I don't want to talk to her!" There was a shoving sound.

"She's your mom."

"She's not my mom! She's more like... a cousin."

"A cousin?"

"Yeah. I mean if she was like my aunt or my cousin, she wouldn't let me get away with as much as she lets me do."

"Willson?!" She growled again. But the distant conversation continued without noticing.

"Then she'd be okay with this!"

"No, she wouldn't! Do- Do you even know where we're going?"

"Ahhh..," There was a pause, "I'll ask." There was a unbuckling type sound and more rustling, "Wolvie? Where we heading to?"

"WILLSON!" Nat screamed into her phone, momentarily losing her cool.

"Wade, sit the hell down." A different, gruffer voice barked. There was a pause where Nat could hear someone talking but couldn't hear what they said.

"Because I'm expendable! Didn't you ever watch Ant-Man? Amateurs."

"I wanted to show you how many ways you can die by being an idiot. Wade, get back in your seat." There was a loud grunting sound, followed by rustling. Followed by a loud thud.

"Widow? You still there." Natasha growled loudly, "Good, So. We are currently flying in the X-Men jet. We're going to beat up some low-level mutant baddies, to teach the new kiddies how to fight in the field. Wolvie has this thing about fighting in the-"

"Wade get off the damn phone!" The gruff voice yelled.

"I'M TALKING TO SPIDER-MAN'S COUSIN/MOM/AUNT!" Deadpool yelled, almost into the phone. Nat had to remove the speaker away from her ear.

"GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE!"

"I'll just go into the bathroom and talk to-"

"Willson, I don't give a shit. I want Peter home now!"

"Yikes!" He breathed out. Rustling. Rustling.

"No, stop- Heeeeeeeey Nat. How are you doing?" She heard Pete's panic in his voice.

"Where are you and Deadpool?" She made her way to her motorbike.

"Well... I can see water... Like an ocean." Peter paused, "I really am in the X-Men jet Nat." His confession weakened her body. She sat on her motorcycle and laid her head on middle of the handle bars. She let out a heavy sigh. There was silence for a while.

Peter cleared his throat.

"You're... not mad right?" She didn't reply. Her silence scared him. "Look Nat. Pop's just cut me off of the training to be an avenger because he was scared! Fury won't tell them that 'Spider-Man' isn't a brainwashed lacky! I just want to get away from them, and prove to myself that I have what it takes!" Natasha didn't say anything. She clenched her fist.

"Peter," She finally spoke up, "Earlier he told me about cutting you off. He's just scared that you can't have a normal life if he keeps training you!" Her voice was soft, and caring.

"Nat..." Peter trailed off.

" But I don't think you should train either." She suddenly turned harsh.

"Wh-"

"You are 17 years old. Yeah. You are a super powered 17-year-old, but if you can't act like an avenger, then shouldn't be an avenger."

"What are-"

"Peter. I'm fine with you running off for the day to hang with that asshole, but running away to go fight with the X-Men? Peter!" She gritted her, "I'm sorry. But I don't think you're ready to be an avenger." She looked at the phone and almost ended the call. She put it back up to her ear. "Be careful Peter. Bye, love you." She hung up and sighed.

"Dumb ass." Natasha whispered.

She unlocked her phone and dialed Tony. Her fingers ran through her hair as it rang. After the fifth ring it went to voicemail. Natasha hung up. She tried to call Steve, but Steve called her first.

"Steve?" She answered.

"Were you calling to check up on Peter?" Steve's voice sounded a bit shaken.

"Yeah.. Are you okay?" She heard him sigh.

"I just... He's not here. And You know he was really pissed off about me cutting him. Maybe he ran away with this girl he's been with." Nat couldn't help but snicker and roll her eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine, Steve. Just give him some space. He's just mad. He'll come back around."

"I wish I had your confidence, Nat." She could hear the relief in his voice.

"Steve!" Tony's voice shouted at him, "I just bought the building!" Natasha stiffened up.

"He bought the building?" She was nearly yelling.

"Yeah." He sighed, "The tenants called the cops when Tony started a fight with the supervisor. We were asked to leave, and Tony came up with this idea to buy the building. That way he can have the girls name. Or whoever is renting it for him." Nat started up her motorcycle.

"I'll call you back, okay Steve?"

"Oh. Okay. See you around." Steve was a little surprised at her uncaring attitude towards Tony's rash decision. She would usually say something snide, and be a smart ass. He shook it off as her going to look for Peter.

 _It's so hard to type with a cat on my hand. She keeps pressi ng t he spacebar too. But tha nks to everyone w ho waited t hro ugh my hiatus and reviewed, followed, and faved this. It means alot to me when you say that this is one o f the be st spideypool fic you've read and it m akes me really happy that someone likes this besides me. The next update should be sunday!_


End file.
